Chivalry isn't Dead, but Boy I Sure Am
by Shifra25
Summary: What if it had been Bella turned that fateful day in 1918 instead of Edward? What if Edward Masen were the new human boy in Forks? Add to that a tracker hellbent on finding the one person who can hide from him, the girl who stole his heart. Join me in a Twilight retelling, that is on character. Please review, need feedback! Rated M for future events. Looking for Beta!
1. Chapter 1:At Sea

I am really excited to be your chosen read, please review and be constructive, I want to do better always! Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just this version of events.

* * *

**Chivalry Isn't Dead, but Boy I sure Am**

**Chapter 1: At Sea**

1917, Chicago:

The wind is fierce this crisp spring evening. Whipping my long tendrils loose from my updo, to and fro, partially obscuring my view of the scene before me in the downtown park. Some girls I recognize from my grade are huddled, giggling and whispering, out of earshot, but I follow their eye line to a group of older boys tossing a football. The boys seem to notice their attentions and flirtatious glances are exchanged.

The familiar sting of disconnection bubbles within me. Always watching but not belonging. I wonder what it would be like to be normal. To have girlfriends and want boys. I bite my lip as I look back down to the page of A Tale of Two Cities I've been trying to read for the last hour, but failing again, glance back up longingly. Not to be them. No, I know I don't want that… What I desire is elusive, my mind is not my own, at least not something I am yet acquainted enough with. What I see, I mean what I want when I see them is to also be an insider somewhere, gee anywhere. I'm an outsider.

I have always felt like an understudy in my life, as if I was handed a script that I had never read before much less memorized, stumbling through the blocking, fumbling the delivery. Miscast. What am I doing here?

"Isobel!" I turn to find my mother Renee approaching me, her petticoat almost kissing the snow drizzled ground, "You'll catch your death! I told you not to go outside without me anymore!" She says slightly out of breath as she reaches my bench.

"It's not so cold, mother."

"You know that isn't all, pet." She motioned me to rise and I obliged, "You are turning seventeen soon, you are nearly a woman and it's no longer proper for you to frolic about without a chaperone or other girls. What will neighborhood say?" She said sternly.

"Mother, I just wanted to clear my head, I am perfectly capa- "

"Isobel, cease your insubordinate tone, you will do as you are told. You are behind on your needle work," She frowned at the book tucked under my arms shaking her head, " you shouldn't be reading such rubbish. It doesn't suit a lady. No one will have you for a wife if you keep this behavior up. Your father has been much too liberal with your freedoms, and I've allowed it long enough." She remarked pointedly.

"Yes, mother." I replied in monotone.

"That's a good start Isobel. Now you will help me prepare your father supper, it will be good practice for when you run a household. Your high school days will not last forever." She smiled ruefully.

2005, Forks:

I take inventory of the cafeteria briefly as I gently lower my weight onto the fragile plastic chair. Another high school day.

I smiled at my siblings conspiratorially as we fall into our daily ruse of pretending to be like them, moving our repugnant lunch food around the plate, assuming the role of high school human. I won't deny after decades that it gets dull, but at the same time amongst the overwhelming repetitive patterns between these young humans, the endless mindless gossip, predictable cliques, and societal pressures that mold the vast majority's personality into poor insecure imitations of one another there is something beautiful to be noted in their simple humanity, their mundane existence that preserves them in our view as something exotic. Like observing a great societal experiment. Even the slightest deviancy in event or behavior overtime became a source of endless fascination.

It surprises me how even after decades of observing mortals, they still manage to confound me. Sitting here in the cafeteria with my siblings, I feel a bit at sea, I would have though that by now the interactions of the average teenagers would have become tedious in familiarity, but I find them tedious in a different sense. I also thought that after 107 years of existence I wouldn't still feel so out of place, sure my siblings are excellent company, I adored them. However I couldn't help but feel out of place even among them, exacerbated perhaps by being the only bachelorette amongst my clan, and happily so. It had always been that way, even when I was human.

Yes, since before my creation, I had not expressed interest in dating, sure I read plenty of romance novels, but they were classics, and the male protagonist were so honorable and passionate and unfortunately fiction. I never held any misconceptions of that. Carlisle and Esme always worried that my romantic apprehension stemmed from an under development, that I had been changed too young. It had been just three short months till I would have turned 18 when the Spanish Influenza struck my family, first ailing my father, the chief of Chicago police, and shortly there after my mother and finally myself.

It was there where faith intervened in the natural course of my life, by form of my nurse, Esme Cullen. She had taken to care for me and wanting a daughter for her and Carlisle, took me in my dying hours from the hospital and snuck me out.

This is where my recollections get hazy, I vaguely recall thinking I was dead and my spirit was leaving my body as she carried me in impossible speed over rooftops in the cover of night to her house.

I thought I had longed for death after my parents had left this world and the pain of the illness coupled with my grief became unbearable. I was wrong of course, I hadn't known unbearable truly until Carlisle sunk his teeth in me, and his venom fire had alighted my body's veins in hellfire. Here my memories unfortunately become clear. Why is it that worst memories are always the sharpest in recollection and the most lovely elusive ? For three days and three nights I endured excruciating pain, during which Carlisle stayed by my bedside explaining what was becoming of me. Esme would come after her hospital shift, she was still trying to help there, and she would sing so beautifully to me as she patted my hair trying in vain to comfort me.

I became a Cullen then, we moved soon after to Montana where I pretended to be Esme's younger sister. After we continued to move, to New York where Carlisle saved Rosalie Hale, in turn she saved Emmett in West Virginia and Jasper and Alice found us a couple of years later, making our family complete.

As much as I loved them all, and was ultimately glad Esme had found it in her heart to save me and want me as a daughter enough to carry me away to Carlisle to change me, I was always the odd man out so to speak in our clan, more so in this purgatory of high school. Hey, I'm not complaining. I've made my peace with my lot in life, as odd man out. This life wasn't all bad.

"Hey Bella, did you hear there is a new student?" Alice said while unwrapping a sandwich, drawing me out of my retrospection.

"Yeah I heard something about an Edwin all day, haven't seen him yet. Why do you foresee some sort of issue?" Alice was in charge of keeping a look out for threats to our anonymity, in the form of overly attentive suspicious humans, but more crucially psychotic members of our own kind, specifically a certain group, the Volturi. My family was sort of on the lamb from the closest thing we vampires had to a government, so Alice had to always be on the look out for that. We had had to relocate several times before already.

"Its Edward, not Edwin!" She shook her head is mock offense, " No, just making conversation, it seems nothing ever happens here in dull Forks, this is the most exciting development this year!" Alice rambled, she had advocated out family move somewhere more in vogue like Moscow or Stockholm but had lost out to Carlisle's insistence for a more practical and discrete town, but still brought up her disdain at every turn, "It should be fun to see the events unfold, outside my head, it seems every girls is planning to throw themselves at him!" Alice lived for the cliche. As I said earlier, to us normal was fascinating. Our normal was anything but.

"I can't blame them for once, I had AP english with him this morning he is not bad on the eyes." Rosalie remarked eliciting a low jealous growl from Emmett she continued unperturbed, "He is actually a junior but he takes some senior level classes."

"Is that so" I replied increasingly losing interest, instead paging my way through my current novel an adaptation of Jane Austen's unfinished work Sanditon. A new kid wasn't the most exiting thing in it of itself in my opinion, and I was at a good part in the book.

"Oh he's about to enter through- oh my! Jessica is going to go for it! Watch!" Alice fidgeted in excited anticipation.

Sure enough, ten seconds later a boy with hair that I briefly internally deliberated between describing it as red or brown before settling on declaring it copper in hue that could be best described as messy yet styled, and a lanky but tall defined frame, a strong jaw, prominent cheekbones and green eyes strode in next to an annoyingly over eager boy named Mike who I could hear talking his ear off. He was attractive for Forks, but didn't seem to me to be anything worth all this commotion. Of course being surrounded by superhuman beauty for the last century dulled it's novelty.

Jessica, looking as if she had been lying in wait, confidently pranced over in an obvious and unfortunate attempt of a 'sultry' walk that failed miserably and resembled much more the gait of a flailing worm.

"Hey Mike, why don't you and Edward come sit with us!" She boldly gripped Edward's arm, who seemed as if he wished he were somewhere else, and dragged him, Mike in tow to their table, where the expected inquisition all new students underwent began.

"Ugh that Jessica is a nuisance." Rosalie complained.

"So is Mike, I feel bad for the new kid." Emmett sympathized.

"That Mike and Jessica have less sense than God gave a goose. They should get together so that only one house is ruined." Jasper said.

At the so called popular table Edward was bombarded with attention from Jessica and Lauren, and obvious sour looks from all the boys.

"So Edward," Lauren leaning way too much into his personal space started, "are you, like, seeing anyone?" She asked in her valley girl inflection that was quite tedious to my ears. I was quite partial to the older lexicon and modulation of my own time.

"I am not." Edward replied in apprehension giving her a disdaining glare.

Lauren smiled widely seeming encouraged, Ben graciously interrupted to ask Edward how he liked Forks.

"It's too soon to say" he began giving a cursory look around the cafeteria.

"Quick he is about to look right at us!" Alice warned us so we didn't seem like we had been eavesdropping on the show. We all resumed our act, and prodded our food as Edward's gaze fell on us.

"Who are they?" I heard him whisper to Mike.

"Who?" Mike asked not bothering to whisper, "The Cullens you mean?" he laughed then, "Yeah, they do tend to draw the eye, they are the doctor Cullens adopted kids."

"They moved here over a year ago from Alaska, apparently the young hot doctor and her husband couldn't have kids so they adopted them, but like they are all like together." Tyler added joining in. Esme was the general surgeons at Forks County hospital.

"What do you mean by together ?" Edward asked puzzled. I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated look at the two happy couples at my table. He was about to be presented with the sordid tale of our seemingly incestuous entanglement. I had complained numerous times to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett that they should be more conservative in their affections at school, as we were posing as siblings, though adopted. They always promised they would tone it down, but vampires tended to be quite amorous with their true mate, and even their watered down affections were quite transparent even to the most unobservant human. Thus we never escaped scrutiny.

"Okay dude so get this, that small chick with the spiky black hair? Her name is Alice and she and that blonde dude who looks like he is in pain, Jasper, they are totally shacking up. Same with the blonde bombshell Rosalie and the scary looking absolute unit of a guy who is definitely on steroids, that's Emmett." Erik explained, Emmett growled and Jasper laughed, I buried my face in my hands, groaning. We must seem like some hick family fresh from the Alabama swamp. Alice and Rosalie laughed carelessly at my mortification.

"What about her? The girl with the long brown hair?" Edward said under his breath, I lifted my face from my hands curious.

"Bella" Mike replied longingly making me frown and automatically look over, skimming my gaze past Mike, and suddenly captured into Edwards eyes, who blushed but held my eye. I hastily broke my gaze.

"She isn't seeing anyone, and she never will. She's a prissy tease, I wouldn't waste my time my dude. No guy here is good enough for that snob, high and mighty Bella Cullen!" Mike replied clearly sour over my constant rejections. I heard murmurs of agreement from the rest of the boys and couldn't help a grin escape me then, my siblings also restraining their chuckles. I turned to look one last time, and caught a similar expression of humor on Edwards face.

It was then that Jessica asked Edward another question in her whiny voice and I decided I had heard enough. Opening the novel I resumed my place in the Austen novel, and tuned them out.

I made my way to AP Biology, I was passing as a sophomore now, but still taking some senior classes. The sooner I tested out of high school the sooner I could end this unfortunate yet necessary charade. It was ridiculous to me that I was expected to go to high school every time we moved somewhere new, but Carlisle and Esme insisted it was unavoidable for us as stationary vegetarian vampires. The younger we each posed as, the longer we could stay, the less often my family and I moved. So we endured this ridiculous charade.

As I made my way through the doorway I noticed immediately the new student from the cafeteria, Edward. He was occupying my previously empty table and I inwardly groaned. I had so enjoyed my solo table. I was an observer, like the rest of my family. We liked to limit our human interaction. Now I would have a new nuisance in my day to day. I guess I can't have nice things!

I brushed past him and sat down. Giving him a polite smile, cautious to reveal no teeth, didn't want to scare him. Humans were always on edge near us, something primal warned them about our true nature. That we were dangerous.

To my delight he didn't attempt to engage me in small talk, he instead nodded simply and looked forward. I was pleased, it would be nice to not have to endure new advances, the boys at this school seemed to have finally started to accept that I wouldn't be worn down, it would have been unfortunate for it to start up again. I silently thanked Mike for declaring me a snobby tease.

"I know you all just had lunch, but please everybody settle down we have a lot to get through!" The teacher started, "We will be working in partner to identify these slides, no textbooks allowed!"

"Hey Teach!" a rambunctious senior named Nate called, "Is there a prize if we finish first?"

"Glad you asked Nate! The prize is bragging rights, glory, and- drum roll please- this!" He exclaimed holding up a golden onion.

"Ladies first?" Invited Edward politely motioning at the microscope after the teacher had distributed the samples .

"How very gallant." I murmured dragging the microscope in front of me and grabbing the first of the slides. I could already see it was prophase due to my heightened eyes, but I still had to feign need for the microscope. "Prophase" I declared almost instantly after my eyes pretended to read it through the microscope lens, pushing it to Edward. He jotted it down in script surprisingly elegant for a teenage boy.

He took it and quite speedily and confidently declared it anaphase. Hmm better not take his word for it.

"May I?"

Edward looked a bit frosty at my challenge but shrugged, "Please, be my guest", he pushed the microscope to me in an annoyed fashion. Men and their egos.

I gave a look and was impressed he was correct. Guess he was advanced. Right Rosalie had mentioned he two was skipping a grade.

I nodded, but made no reach for our paper, even with my vampirism and all its perks, among them was no remedy for my boyish scrawl of handwriting, the same as it had been in my previous life, I didn't want to encumber his elegant script.

"Next slide?" I asked while keeping my gaze on the microscope holding out a hand, thus when he placed the slide in my hand I didn't think to angle my cold hand away from his warm touch causing us both to shudder from the unexpected contact.

Sloppy, Bella!, I reprimanded myself.

He seemed to shake off my odd temperature as we continued with minimal words and no contact, finishing soon being the first by a long shot, yet each calling the correct one only to be second guessed by the other.

"Hmm Bella, couldn't let Edward answer one?" the teacher came by and scolded me. He was always looking for an angle with me.

"Actually Edward answered half." I pointed out.

"Edward were you also in an advanced program back in New York? I got this exercise out of a college course", the teacher asked clearly dismayed he hadn't trumped either of us.

"I was." Edward affirmed seeming bored with the exchange. The teacher nodded and continued his rounds. It was then that Edward took out from his back pack 'Gone with the Wind', and began to read it under the table. My jaw nearly fell of it's hinge. It was among my absolute favorite books and not one I had ever witnessed someone his age and of this time willingly read, and from the state of the book, dog eared and tattered it seemed it was not his first read. It was well worn. My curiosity bested my general disinterest in engaging with humans.

"Gone with the Wind?" I couldn't hide my incredulity as Edward's verdant eyes rose from page and met my gaze, his eyebrows still in concentration knitted, his eyes seemed distant as if he had been so throughly engrossed that part of him wasn't here yet, part of his mind was in Georgia in the civil war. The look kind of blew me away, it was sort of..well, beautiful.

"Yes?" Edward answered with a challenge in his demeanor.

"Pardon my rude interruption, I suppose I'm surprised. It's one of my favorite novels and I just.." I trailed off, I wasn't sure what to say I was kind of flustered, I suddenly was grateful that I couldn't blush. "Enjoy." I finished lamely turning back to stare at my desk, tucking a nervous strand behind my ear. Nervous? From a human? This day was turning out not so mundane after all. Feeling his stare I looked back. Edward's eyes softened.

"You've read Gone with the Wind." he stated with a far away look.

"Yes, several times actually." I smiled despite myself suddenly excited, bookworms are kindred spirits, and it was a rare pleasure for me to discuss books with someone whose surname was not Cullen.

He held my gaze for a second too long, as if trying to read something there. It made me shiver, humans never tended to examine me so closely, and there was something about his stare that made me, ME the immortal bullet proof vampire, feel exposed and vulnerable, it was as if he could glean all my secrets from his weighted look. I felt like a human again when I suddenly broke the gaze to look down at stray lock of my hair and played with it before gathering myself just enough to look back up through my lashes at him. He leaned back a bit in his chair and crossed his arms still discerning me.

"It's one of my favorite stories." He finally said breaking the pregnant silence. "What sort of books do you enjoy if you don't mind me asking?" His eyes seemed full of uncaged curiosity.

"The classics I suppose are my main sustenance, Bronte sisters, Austen, Hugo, Dickens, Shakespeare, but I also enjoy some from the more recent decades, Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse five, anything by Charles Bukowski… you better stop me or I may ramble for hours.." I laughed.

Edward lips turned up in a smile, ruffling his hair, he looked away from me to his right before replying, "I think you just named off a sizable portion of the authors on my book shelf." He responded turning back to face me, cheeks flushed.

It was then that I had the unfamiliar feeling that my heart might just be thumping, if I just possessed a working one.

We spent the rest of class debating a work of Bukowski when the bell interrupted us, and we both were roused from our engrossing debate. That bell felt like an ice cold bucket of water, as if I was sobering up. I felt shocked at myself, in over 100 years I had never spoken nearly so much, I mean not even close, to a human. Furthermore, I don't think I ever enjoyed myself in conversation to this extent. I felt guilty as if I had just done something I shouldn't have and I wasn't sure why.

"Bella, do.." Edward began but I cut in.

"If you'll excuse me" I interrupted avoiding his gaze and breezing past him turning to the door and leaving as fast as a humanely conceivable.

The rest of the day I felt solemn. I had done something wrong. I should never have engaged the human boy in conversation, no matter how engrossing, how sharp his tongue, how insightful his thoughts for a human his age. I knew better than drawing attention to myself, I was risking my family's anonymity, that's why I felt so guilty. I wouldn't continue this I resolved. I would not talk to him anymore, this could be remedied. It hadn't gone so far after all.

I was resolute, for the next six weeks I didn't speak a word to Edward. I arrived to class late, left first, and when he said hello I would merely nod with an air of "Back off". The first week he kept trying to walk towards me in the hallway, but whenever I sensed he was fixing to talk to me, be it at the cafeteria line, in front of my locker, at our desk, I managed to duck out of the situation expertly, but I felt quite ashamed when I noticed his face drop at my clear avoidance. I know I must seem rude after our pleasant conversation, but manners had to take the backseat when living this facade. It was the best thing, for both of us, the thought reassured. The next three weeks he still stared at me but had the sense to not try to speak to me. Oddly part of me felt disappointed he had given up, yet mostly relived. My siblings soon noticed his attentions.

"Jeez Bells", Emmett started two weeks into my self imposed distancing from Edward, " that new kid sure must have the hots for you, I feel like 5 times a lunch Alice is warning us he will look over!"

"I'll say, the poor bloke is as smitten as a kitten to a ball of yarn." Jasper smirked. He was always amusing us with his odd southern idioms.

"He really does look over at you an awful lot" Alice agreed her face thoughtful, as if searching for a vision to elaborate on the boys particular attentions. I could feel her eyes staring at me, keeping my eyes on my book I shrugged, feigning disinterest.

I fell back into my routine, hours of the day at school, evenings playing games with my family, nights reading, writing, hunting and exercising my shield. I had a mental shield that may have physical potential. I had first learned of this from our cousins the Denali's. Since then I kept up in the frustrating exercises even though they seemed kind of in vain. It was like willing energy to materialize. Not only that, but I had to keep a mental shield on all the Cullen clan at all times. Demetri was searching for us still. It was usually not too hard, except when I felt him probing for us, that's when all my mental concentration would be taken up and chaos ensued if he didn't release me. This is why I had to constantly be improving, gaining strength. No matter how hard it was, I needed to be on the top of my game in case the Volturi were to find us. I still feared for myself and my family, ever since Aro's Summit, that's when this entire sordid affair began…

* * *

1978, Italy:

Carlisle and Esme had been summoned to the Centenary birthday party gathering of Aro. Every one hundred years Aro threw a Vampire bash of sorts, and every vampire who was anyone was there. It was known as a glorious celebration, full of luxury, fun, and raging parties. Many Vampires had found their true mate there. The whole affair lasted 6 months. Carlisle and Esme were of course concerned anytime they had to see Voltera as it reminded them of a dark time in their past, living amongst human drinkers and not being able to intervene in the slaughter of innocents. However this party was not optional, if invited it would be considered treason not to attend.

"Carlisle! Esme, my you look as lovely as ever!" Exclaimed a man with an imposing presence and even more imposing nose who, despite having been frozen in his early twenties, had an ancient air of great authority. This was Aro, there was no doubt. Then looking around to take in the rest of the Cullen's exclaimed, "And this must be your lovely coven, my look at all these golden amber eyes. Magnificent! How you can all survive, nay, thrive!" He squealed, "Simply magnificent! Come, children, give me your hand!"

We looked at our creators in questions, they responded with a solemn nod. We had no choice. Aro took us one by oh-ing and aw-ing at what he saw in our lives. When he reached Alice his firm smile broadened.

"An ability to see what is yet to pass! What could become! How inspired! We must speak more on this child, talented Miss Alice!" Aro gushed, and stepping over he finally reached me, "I see you confound many individuals abilities! I highly doubt you will be able to withstand mine!" and with a cocky smile he took my hand, and soon looking puzzled, the look transformed to agitation.

"Aro, our Bella is a mental shield, her mind is not penetrable to any mental manipulations." Carlisle intervened after Aro had been gripping my hand far too long. Aro looked at me for an uncomfortable pause.

"A mental shield. A psychic. Carlisle how you make my mouth water in envy, what they could do.. if you ladies grow bored of playing house with the humans, come to me you will have honor and glory amongst the Volturi, as an exalted members of our guard!"

"Thank you for the offer, we shall take it under advisement Aro." Alice replied in her sweet chime like soprano politely but in a tone that indicated we would be under no means considering the offer.

Aro looked at us appraisingly, " Well please settle in, we shall continue this later, I don't give up easily!" He smiled ominously before he retreated.

"Well that was rude! What suddenly pathokinesisis is a joke?" Jasper seethed as soon as Aro was out of vampire earshot.

"What use would your power have for his Volturi? They have to keep vampires in line, you power isn't exactly useful for battle! What are you going to do, make someone feel so sad they aren't in the mood to fight? C'mon dude! " Emmett scoffed.

"Did you forget I was in charge of one of the largest vampire armies! Maria sure felt my gift was useful! Maybe I should just join her family! AT LEAST THERE I WAS APPRECIATED!" Jasper exclaimed.

Poor Jasper, whenever he was in big crowds, his emotions could run amok due to overwhelming feelings from various sources and cause him to have dramatic mood swings. We were all used to it by now, and found it mildly entertaining, like suddenly having a hormonal teenager who just got their first period. Carlisle used to say Jasper was charming in his previous life, and that's why he had this gift. I always secretly believed he had actually just been very bipolar.

Alice jumped up and wrapped her thin arms around his neck to kiss his cheek, "Come on Jazz, let's go take a walk before the party gets in full swing."

Later, I was siting by a fountain away from the beginning parties festivities, avoiding all the ruckus so I could read instead. I heard someone approaching, expecting a member of my family I looked up. Instead I met the crimson red eyes of a tall well built man who must have been in his mid twenties when changed. He had hair black as night that was neatly gelled back, and a straight tall nose. He looked like a greek god statue come to life. What I had pictured Ares, the greek god of war, would look like when I read greek mythology. He was covered in bites, even more than Jasper, and I felt my venom pool and my stance tense. He was dangerous. He towered over me, inquisitive blood pooled eyes.

"Why aren't you with the party?" his voice sounded deep, masculine and held a slight trace of a memory of a greek accent, a wisp, barely there.

"What's it to you?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"What's it to me?" He uncrossed his arms as the tension dissipated his body, "The most beautiful and delightful creature I have ever witnessed is absent and I should be satisfied? I think not." He gave me a sideways flirty grin, "So tell me, miss, is your name as pretty as your face?"

I tilted my head to the side, trying to discern this mans game, "Forward. I like that in a stranger." I quipped shutting my book close. This spot was spoiled, I wouldn't be getting anymore reading done. He chuckled. I rose with by book, leaning towards him peered into his stare to show I wasn't intimidated, smiled politely and turned away.

"όμορφη κυρία! _Beautiful_, you may run but you can't hide, not from me! Sooner or later I will find you." He called after me, his voice lighthearted. I threw back a careless smile. I didn't realize then how the situation would escalate over the coming months…

* * *

All my hard work ignoring Edward proved fruitless and in vain 6 weeks into it when one snowy day after school, making my way after my last class through the parking lot to my 'Fisker Karma' car I felt him, Demetri, reaching out to find Esme, testing my shield. I kept walking on a sort of autopilot while increasing my mental shield through his repeated assaults as he reached for different members. He was aiming for Jasper's location when I heard Alice suddenly cry out.

"Bella!" I labored to meet her urgent gaze, she was on the other side of the lot, but then I felt a soft force shove me, and uncharacteristically for a vampire caught off guard, though I was weakened due to my severe unwavering focus on my task as shield, I allowed the shove and arms that envelop me to move me, suddenly I processed several things.

One, I had been walking directly into the path of an out of control car in a tail spin, I suspected black ice had propelled it. Two, If I had been hit, it would have exposed my family which more importantly may have clued in the Voturi to our true whereabouts. Lastly, third, it had been Edward Masen who had managed to grab me and who now was lying on top me breathing heavily, green eyes wide examining mine. It was then that, finally, Demetri stopped his attack. I sighed in relief, allowing my head to drop back onto the snowy pavement, tension dissipating.

"Bella" he breathed in concern, his heart speeding audibly, his breath heavy and minty on my face, his close proximity made me feel almost dizzy. Almost, as a vampire I don't actually get dizzy, but right now I could have been fooled. "Are you unharmed?" his voice flush with concern.

"You are asking me if I'm alright?" I asked puzzled before remembering that human in my situation would have been banged up, maybe injured. My face relaxed in realization, "Right, yes, I'm quite alright." I attempted to straighten up, he then seemed to realize he was still on top of me and sprang up offering me his hand. I ignored it and rose too.

Dusting the snow off me, I stared at him in wonder, never in 90 years had I felt like.. well.. a lady. I was strong, and with it you stopped feeling delicate obviously and that's a great up to this whole vampiric existence, but I had lost a bit of that damsel feeling, and it was kind of shocking to me that I felt pleasure at being treated with such care. I had never been saved like this, there wasn't need really, yet it felt so sweet to be the one protected for once. I stared at his green sage eyes in unabashed wonder, my mouth slightly agape. He stared right back, a similar look in his eyes.

"Bella, let's go, Mom will want to check you out!" Rosalie gripped my arm and started towing me away "I got it from here Edward." Rosalie said icily looking around, it seemed we hadn't had much of an audience thank goodness.

Tyler got out of his car then and was trying to come towards us, but Rosalie dragged me away before he could engage me. We walked off to the car, me grateful for Rosalie's show of supporting me, without her hands there, I think I may have sunk from these strange feelings. I looked back, and found Edward was still staring at our retreat a look of wonder still on his face, seeming oblivious to Tyler's attempted apologies.

Rosalie shoved me in the back seat glaring at me, "Bella what the hell?!"

"Just drive." I directed at Emmett, who sped away to our home. I knew I would have to answer some tough questions tonight to which I didn't even began to understand the answers to.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So what do y'all think? **Please, please review** it only takes a second and it really helps me gage audience interest in the story and how I can do better and let me know if this version of events is compelling!

Haha did y'all enjoy _bipolar J_asper as much as I did? LMK, **REVIEW!**

I will publish next chapter tomorrow!)


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

Guys, be sure to leave a review!

I want to dedicate this chapter to **teamleo1997** and **rainne.2000.16 **for giving me my first reviews! Your support means the world and keeps me going with this story!

Please if you read this chapter, leave your comments, questions and hate mail! Whether constructive criticism or compliments, it shows me you too are invested and motivates me to keep writing!

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, all hail the chief!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

**1933,Rochester New York**

The thunder was moving closer and the rain was pouring down hard. Carlisle was standing in the foyer, the dark house was suddenly lit by lightening and in his arms lay Rosalie Hale, her body limp, she was the town's beautiful vapid narcissist. I could smell the overwhelming blood and hear the weak heart from where I was standing up on the wooden spiral staircase landing.

"Carlisle, is that..?" I began in disbelief, my hand clutched the wooden railing so hard I could hear it begin to splinter, I felt the venom pool in my mouth from the overwhelming scent.

"Quick, Bella, go!" Carlisle urged me, I was still new to this life and with the amount of blood he was worried about my self control.

He rushed her onto the first floor bedroom and I ran out. Collecting myself I decided to make myself useful, I ran to the hospital when Esme was posing as a nurse, though she was more qualified than their top surgeon.

"Esme!" I whispered outside the hospital knowing she would hear me from inside. I felt a flash of gust and suddenly she was beside me.

"Bella? What's the matter?" She read the concern on my face.

"Carlisle.. I think he's about to do something really stupid." In exasperation I filled her in on the nights events.

"Bella, go hunt, stay out of the house." Esme said before she ran off.

I made my way north, I would get some large game to refocus my mind after the mouthwatering scent of human blood. It had been 15 years of us as a coven of three. We had left Chicago, gone to Montana for ten years, and had been here in Rochester for nearly five, and now I was facing a possibility of an eternity with Rosalie Hale! This was beyond horrifying. I had observed her, all she wanted was to marry well, wear pretty expensive things and be the center of attention. She had spoken ill of me on several occasion, clearly seeing me as a threat due to my vampiric beauty. Now Carlisle wanted to add her to our coven. I let out my frustration on a moose, sinking my teeth while releasing a low growl as the sweet blood hit my tongue.

When I returned a day later, hoping against hope she would be dead or disposed of, I instead was met with screams of agony. I saw Esme through the doorway in the familiar position she had once been with me, stroking her hair singing a lullaby. I went to Carlisle in his office.

"Bella, glad you're back." Carlisle said as he looked up from his notes. He was a scientists of sorts, he was interested in biology, trying to answer our existence as a vampire. I sat on his desk.

"Rosalie Hale… ? Carlisle…" I began my eyebrows crossed, but Carlisle interrupted me.

"Isobel, she is just as deserving as you or I to life, she was robbed just like us. I know you don't like her-"

I interrupted, "Not like her? Carlisle you risk our exposure, what makes you think she will be capable of this life? We can't save everyone!"

"No, we can't." He burrowed his hand in his face for a few seconds before looking up to my eyes, he continued, "This girl, she.. she was brutally gang raped and beat. Her whole life was ahead of her, Bella. She didn't deserve this. I know we can't save everyone. But if Esme hadn't slipped up, and saved you.." He reached for my hand and held it, "-if she hadn't changed you, you'd be six feet under in Chicago. Sometimes, breaking the rules, exceptions lead to amazing things. We may not see Rosalie Hale as something good now, she may yet surprise us."

* * *

The family was gathering in our prop of a dinning room, Esme and Carlisle filled in last.

"Why is everyone so tense?" Esme asked as she sat at the head of the table, Carlisle to her right, Alice was at her left, Jasper next to her looking like he very much wished to be somewhere else, part of a different family. Rosalie was on the other side of the room visibly fuming as she paced. Emmet seemed mildly entertained hands behind his head, enjoying the developments.

I leaned against the book self, absentmindedly stroking a leather book's soft cover, "They think I did something to expose our family, but I actually have been struggling to do quite the opposite," I murmured eyes still glued on the book, ignoring all the eyes bored into my face, "I am innocent.." my lip twitched up, but I suppressed my sly smile that was threatening to creep up, looking up to Esme and Carlisle, "I swear it Inquisitors."

"Look at her! Bella thinks this is funny!" Rosalie whined motioning at me with an extended arm.

"Rose, Bella has't done anything, she didn't expose us, it's okay," Emmett tried to get her to relax.

Rosalie's eyes almost popped from her head in disbelief, "She almost got hit by a car! A vampire! A freaking human boy hurled his body at her and she literally fell over!" Jasper and Emmet guffawed, " What am I supposed to think-"

I interrupted."Rosalie, I- I know. That was stupid and reckless it's just that…" I took a deep breath and raised my head, my eyes met with Alice. She looked at me knowingly.

"Demetri. He was testing Bella's shield when it happened. That's why she was distracted." Alice intervened, her voice small. Instantly the energy in the room changed to morose. It had happened a bit over the years, but it had increased lately, more so it had never proven to be so dangerous as it had today.

"Oh Bella." Rosalie whispered suddenly guilty.

"It's a good thing that Edward boy tackled you.." Jasper noted, "Else that car would have been totaled and Demetri would have found us regardless."

"That was fortuitous", I agreed. Edward had in a way saved my whole families life ironically. He was someone I had been avoiding out of fear of my enjoyment in his company leading to a friendship that could expose us and he had repaid my rude indifference in such a way-

"OH MY.." Alice's loud gasp interrupted my thoughts, I looked up to her face frozen in shock from a vision. Had Demetri somehow found us?

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle voiced our collective question. Alice eyes suddenly focused, they focused on me, causing me to shiver.

"I.. its.. don't worry.. it's ok.. it's.. good?" Alice said unsure but in seeming acceptance. Then a smile began to creep up.

"Alice, sweetheart, your rollercoaster of emotions is giving me serious whip lash, you are up and then down." Jasper put an arm around Alice, " Fill us in. Please."

Taking in a deep breath, she began a pointed look at me causing me to step further into the bookshelf,"Bella.. do you have feelings for that boy? For um…Edward?"

I froze. A lot of shit went down at once. Rosalie audibly gasped. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other eyes wide. Jasper and Emmett looked at me, then instinctively searched for each other's eyes before breaking out in a roar of laughter, which sobered me enough to collect my look into a frown and cross my arms defensively, shifting my weight to the other leg.

"No I don't have 'feelings'" I emphasized the word feelings with a mocking tone and quotation marks, before realizing how immature that sounded, "I.. He's smart and I might have enjoyed a conversation and when I realized a friendship was forming I nipped that in the bud, to not expose us. But other than today I haven't interacted with him or really thought so much about him, honest." It was honest, sure I had felt something when I spoke to him and again today, but those were two isolated incidents and I'd been too busy to think about him much other than when he was mentioned or when I was avoiding him.

"Bella, I just saw you, you and him." Alice said

"And?" I asked

"You are going to fall in love with that boy." Alice said hurriedly standing up when I began to back out of the room, "Bella I think this means Edward is your true mate." She made her way around the table slowly matching my pace as I continued my retreat, "Bella, this is what you have been waiting for." Her arms fell on my shoulders, my eyes were wide, my mouth agape.

"No.. No.. that's not.. this is a joke.. surely.." I mumbled in stunned disbelief. I couldn't be in love with a human. I'm 107 years old and I never met someone I liked enough to.. potentially love as a mate. There had been a time, just once, that I thought maybe.. but look how that had ended.. But a mate? That was.. permanent. Forever. Forever with Edward? "No!" I screeched forcefully, I broke from Alice's grip, and made a run for the forest. I didn't stop for hours, just ran north aimlessly until I was in Alaska. In the backyard woods of the Denali clan.

* * *

Denali Alaska, Now:

Five days later I still clung in a fetal position to my knees. A Bear, a wolf, and three large elk lay around me drained of blood.

"Bella." I recognized Tatian's musical voice, yet I kept my pose. His hand landed on my shoulder. "Alice called. She said I would find you here. Why don't you come to the house and get cleaned up."

I realized I hadn't been cautions while I haunted. I had lost control uncharacteristically. Uncharacteristically, lately, was becoming more common for me.

Tatian sighed, "Bella, what's going on" He crouched to meet my face, then tipped my chin up.

I kept my gaze down stubbornly. "Go." I breathed out with what felt was all my strength, but it came out as a feeble whimper.

"Not a chance. You want me to go? You'll have to make me." With that I met his golden eyes, which were alight, his signature crooked grin in place, "Come on," he growled, despite myself I began to smile, he then leaned to tackle me, but I stepped out of the way, we began to circle each other. He leaped again this time making contact and we proceeded to wrestle each other, trying to get the upper hand, growling at each other.

His eye's opened wide in shock when I suddenly body slammed him and had him flat on his back. Then we broke into laughter, but I froze remembering why I was here. My face fell and I rose.

"You know you can talk to me, Bells." Tatian called from the ground, his blonde curls seemed to halo around his head, he always looked like a Cherub.

Sighing I began, "Tatian, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here. I just kinda forgot myself and.. it doesn't matter, there's nothing to talk about, really. Im going to go now…" Maybe I could head east to Canada. I began to leave, his arm gripped me.

I turned to face him, his angelic visage drawn in frustration, "You aren't alright, I haven't see you like this since.. since the end of Aro summit in '78. You look worried. Did he.. is he coming?"

"No it's not that." I groaned in defeat, I turned, "Alice saw something, something that is inconvenient and doesn't make sense, its something that threatens me, I.." Tatian looked confused and I was want for words that expressed this, this indescribable fear mixed with hope, "I feel as if I have no free will. As if someone else decided everything because I sure didn't. It's a feeling I'm too familiar with. I didn't choose to live this life, I didn't choose to have my mental shield, but it's partially why I'm a target for the Volturi, I didn't choose to catch Demetri's eye, and warrant his obsession, and I sure as hell didn't choose to one day fall in love with a human." My arms were waving around more than an Italian politician during a debate.

"Alice saw you falling for a human huh," Tatian looked sympathetically at me, his index finger tapping his lips, he paused looking at the ground in thought, then turning to me, "that's rough buddy." He smiled at me bittersweetly. "But Bella, I know you. I've known you for almost 90 years. All that time you seemed like someone who wanted something more. As if you were waiting for something. Of course you are an independent vampire women, blah blah," he rolled his eyes, I laughed, he continued " However, isn't it possible you will want this? Is it not in the realm of possibility that you should have a mate, regardless that he is a human and that Alice happened to see it before you?"

I sighed, "But, even if I want a mate, and even if I can get over the feeling of someone else pulling the strings, how could I fall for a human? I wouldn't have chosen it Tatian! I mean, we can't.. be together without me eventually ending his life…" I would have been crying if I could, I began to hyperventilate, he patted my shoulder.

"You know I have been with humans.. and although it's wasn't about love, being with them, without changing them.. it's possible. Not ideal. But possible. Bella, you can't run from this, not without first trying." His eyes were heavy with time, it was easy to forget that Tatian was ancient from the 1000's. He seemed so light hearted, always flirting and kidding.

I was thoughtful for a pause, then smiled, "Maybe you are right. I can't promise I will surrender myself to this, but I can't run. At least I can't run to Alaska without being inconveniently foiled by you." We laughed.

"Want to shower and change clothes at my place before you return? Or do you prefer to scare the crap out of your family looking like Carrie at the prom?" He grinned. I looked down remembering I had gone savage for the past week, my hair was matted with dried blood and guts, my clothes in tatters.

Rolling my eyes I responded, "I should go back now. Before I chicken out again. Send my regards to your sisters and Eleazar and Carmen, bid them my apology for not lingering." I drew him to a hug.

"Bella," he whispered sultry in my ear, "You know my old offer from when we met still stands." he teased, "If this human guy doesn't cut it for you, I would be more than willing to.. distract you.." He managed to lick my cheek.

I broke away giggling again, "Sir, are you trying to compromise my virtue?"

"Doll face, you are the one who found herself unaccompanied by a chaperone." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head in mock chagrin, "Fare thee well Tatian, it was good to see you." with a parting smile I zoomed off, en route to Forks.

* * *

**1978, Athens Greece**

"Bella come on! Hold still! I'm starting to suspect you don't enjoy my makeovers." Alice grumbled.

"What gave me away? Decades of explicitly stating I didn't?"

Alice stuck out her tongue and she continued to place gold liner on my eyes. It was the second week of Aro's party, the theme of today's, or should I say tonights, tourney was Greece and was being held in Athens, honoring Aro's birthplace. "You know this gold really makes our amber eyes pop, all the other vampires are going to be so jealous!"

I rolled my eyes, "You are so right, I hope Aro goes easy on us for upstaging him with glitter liner - actually scratch that I hope he smites me, beats going to this thing."

Rosalie came in then looking like Aphrodite incarnate, wearing a white chiton with actual gold chains and scrappy golden heels, her golden curls cascading around her face. "Are you guys almost ready? The rest of us are waiting, you know we can't be late."

"Just one last touch.." Alice called in her sing song voice, her mouth was agape as she coated a clear gloss on my lips, "Presto!" she clapped her hands together in excitement.

Aro had reserved the The Odeon of Herodes Atticus, a Greek outdoor theatre, there would be a competition of strength sporting event called 'Pankration', whoever won would receive a prize from the Volturi's own reserve, rumored this year to be an item from the lost French crown jewels. No longer lost I suppose. It was also tradition that the winner would award the most beautiful women of his choice the Goddess of love and beauty and give her a crown of flowers made of gold. I knew this because Rosalie would NOT shut up about it the whole year leading up to this trip, Emmett was under immense pressure to win her the title.

When we arrived I had to admit I was kinda glad I came, I had read much works of greek philosophers and enjoyed greek mythology, emphasizing particularly with Artemis's the goddess of the moon and the hunt's wish to her father, that she may be ' A wild young maiden forever'. I had actually brought a bow and arrow as part of my greek cosplay to honor her. The atmosphere was transporting, I could almost imagine myself in ancient Greece.

"Cullens! A sight for sore eyes, if I may say!"Aro approached us, his arms around his wife Sulpicia.

Suplicia smiled wide at us, "Your gold eyes paired with that phenomenal gold glitter liner is quite stunning, I just may take up this animal diet for the look." She laughed. Alice grinned boisterously at me, hey eyes smug. I should have seen this coming. Never bet against Alice.

"Dont be absurd Sulpicia." Aro laughed dismissively, "speaking of animal blood, I have a special treat for my old friends, I felt quite bad you couldn't partake of the fermented human blood last century, due to your moral dietary obligations, so I fermented animal blood special just for your partaking in the festivities!"

Emmett eyes gleamed excitedly, "You mean blood can be made into wine?!" he shouted in excitement, Esme shot him a look to mind his manners.

Aro seemed unconcerned, "Why of course, almost anything can be fermented, it should be quite fine, it's been in the works since the last party!" with that he dragged his wife away to greet other visitors.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other smiles wide and then ran to the drinks area, leaving a dust cloud behind.

"This does not bode well." Rosalie declared.

"Trust me, it won't." Alice nodded her lips tight.

There were other competitions as well, ones that allowed gifts to be used which Alice and I joined (Alice, of course, won), some of speed which Carlisle participated in, and even of statue making, using bare hands to form the hard marble which Esme entered. Jasper and Emmett joined the hand to hand combat main event the Pankration. By the end of the night we had all tried, and reluctantly enjoyed the animal blood wine, even feeling the effects, some more than others.

I found myself nursing a glass of lion blood wine, wondering around the ground enjoying the architectural marvel of it all, when I heard an approach.

"Hello there, Bella."

I turned around, eyes meeting with the stranger I had met the first day. "How did you manage to figure out my name?"

"It was easy, I just asked who was the angel of golden eyes and chestnut hair. Did you figure out mine?" He grinned flirtatiously.

I turned around and kept walking taking a sip to make this encounter more bearable, "Why would I? I don't care to know anything relating to you, much less your name frankly."

He passed me and began to walk backwards to stay face to face, "Oh you will, if not what name will you be screaming out later tonight?"

I groaned loudly, "You are vulgar!" I frowned in visible disgust at him.

"You say that now.." He winked.

I made my way past him, returning to my family to watch the commencement of the main event.

Emmett was fairing quite well and made it to the semi finals. He was paired against a member of the guard named Felix. The game was entertaining, I usually did not care for such sport, but our family was all cheering for Emmett. The fight was close, but Emmett managed to get the upper hand despite being quite inebriated, or perchance due to it.

Jasper had lost his match which had been quite close to that annoying ass whose name I know regretfully knew as Demetri. This meant that Emmett and Demetri would have to square off. Now I was really excited to see Emmett kick his ass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the final round to win the french crown jewels, Emmett and Demetri!" Aro raised both their hands. Demetri caught my eye and winked, I rolled mine.

Aro then began the countdown from three, before backing away. The fight was intense, a blur of speed and dirt being kicked around, without my vampire eye sight I'm sure I wouldn't have been able t0 tell up from down. It went on for ten and half hours, but the whole time the audience was engaged the entire time, for vampire time is nothing. 10 second before the whole affair ended, Alice made a noise of dismay, indicating Emmett was about to loose.

"No!" Rosalie wailed. She was so looking forward to the crown. Esme patted her back.

Sure enough, Demetri managed to pin Emmett flat on his stomach and it was over.

"Demetri, of Volturi guard is the champion!" Aro yelled excitedly bestowing the crown on Demetri head, Sulpicia handed him a delicate crown of golden flowers.

Emmett growled, "Rematch!" but was ignored.

"You may now choose and crown the Goddess of Love and beauty!" Sulpicia said excitedly.

Demetri with a grin, began to approach the stands. Headed right towards me. "I crown the enchanting Bella Cullen, Goddess of love and Beauty!" He declared to my dismay and Rosalie's wrath. Rosalie was surely going to make me pay for this later. Alice was already looking at me with sympathy.

* * *

Now, Forks:

I slowed to a walk as I reached the front lawn of the house.

"Bella! You came back!" Alice squealed as she met me outside. She drew towards me as if to hug me, then taking me in her elegant upturned nose scrunched in disgust at what surely was my foul odor and appearance. Then gulping she enveloped me anyways in her thin arms. Alice must have really missed me.

"As if you didn't already know." I hugged her back.

"Yikes, Bella, you need to take a shower." She complained in my ear.

"Roger that." I agreed.

After I was cleaned up I went downstairs to find everyone in the living room, looking at me in anticipation. They wanted to know what my next move was going to be.

I sighed and began, "I've given it some thought, and I am not convinced about what Alice saw -" I was about to be interrupted by Alice's disagreement, so I held up my hand silencing her to continue, "- but I intend to pursue a friendship. That seems right to me. If it develops into something deeper…" I didn't have to finish that thought. We would wait to conquer that when it came up. Fate could come one day at a time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So, are y'all still invested? Loved it? Hated it? Indifferent? I took some risks so let me know if it paid off, like Aro's games and making Tanya into Tatian. Do you guys like the Demetri flashbacks? Leave a review and let me know if this story should include a friendship between Jacob and Edward. Do you like the flashbacks?

Should I add an EPOV for the next chapter? LMK!

The blood being able to be made into wine? It's true, you can google it ;)

Any Beta's interested please PM me! I apologize if this is littered with grammatical errors! If I catch them i'll re-update it with the corrections.

I'll update tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: Whipped (EPOV)

So inspiration struck and thus this chapter is sooner than anticipated! Here is the latest update, an insight into human Edward's world. I listened to Current Joys- 'A Different age' while writing this chapter to get into character with 'Angst-ward'! Check it out!

**Remember to review!**

This chapter is dedicated to **fazebaconneggs **and **DxGRAYxMAN** my two newest reviewers. Thank you for your reviews, and please keep them coming!

Warning, this chapter features some of the same scenes just from the mind of Edward, so its a bit repetitive in two scenes! I apologize I was still learning to write fanfiction, and still am! Still its cute to see into Edwards mind a la Midnight sun. This is the only chapter this happens.

Disclaimer: The twilight universe is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Whipped (EPOV)**

"What can I say to persuade you from this course of action?" My father boomed while fastening his tie, he was rushing to court for a deposition. He was always rushing to go, and late to come back., "Leaving Stein Academy when you only need two years to graduate, and then you can go to any school in the country…! Your mother agrees with me."

I was laying on the carpet in the living room, going through the records I would choose to take with me. I had received the news of the diagnosis last week. My mother, she had Pancreatic cancer. The doctors gave her 5- 8 months optimistically. Pancreatic cancer 95% of the time was a death sentence within a year. I hadn't lived with her for seven years, my father had managed to win custody, so I only saw her for brief visits to Forks where she lived.

"Father, you said you understood." I reminded him looking up from a record of Bob Dylan that was definitely coming, "This is my last chance to be with Mom, I have to go. I'm going to take advanced classes in the local high school, my college prospects won't be hindered. Relax."

"I am holding you to this young man, you need to understand your mother is gravely ill. It's a heavy burden even with live in assistance care. I need you focused. It's your Junior year and you are transferring in the middle of the school yea! If your grades slip even a little.."

"They won't" I interrupted, eyes set in determination.

I couldn't deny that I wasn't keen on leaving Manhattan. My future and life was here, the music scene was here, the mental stimulation afforded by its world class museums, art galleries, and lectures.. it was a lot I was going to loose. It did not matter. I would return. My mother came first, I needed these last months with her. I loved my mother, she was my favorite person. Soft, funny, and non judgmental. The exact opposite of my father. Yet I got stuck with him. He wasn't necessarily a bad person, although his profession of corporate lawyer for big Pharma would definitely have hinted at that. No, he was a serious sort, cold, no nonsense that had admittedly rubbed off on me a bit over the years. He was also direct and honest which I'd like to think I'd also acquired. Living with him had not been easy, he mostly wasn't here, like living with a ghost; things around the house would be left in different positions, you'd hear noise late at night, but never the source. When I did see him he wasn't very warm, always criticizing me for not achieving enough, there wasn't anything I could do to earn his praise. Always room for improvement. This mentality had led to me mastering the piano and composition, to speaking three languages, to being captain of the track team, to being class president, and having a flawless academic record. It had also provided me my anxiety and type A personality. It didn't really bother me though, I wasn't the sort to look back to the past in disdain. Life wasn't meant to be easy or fun. Life was hard, filled with divorce and death, you worked hard, kept your head down. We must do our duty and not complain.

* * *

"Ah, Eddie, bro, I can't believe you are abandoning us!" Harry said in mock despair, "O captain my captain! Our team will surely fall to shambles!" the others laughed. My friends or classmates is a more apt description, had insisted we met for a parting celebratory get together at a downtown joint in the village we frequented to play dart and pool with our fake ID's, 'The Fat Cat'.

"Somehow, I suspect you will overcome this" I patted his back and faked a smile.

I could tell though that he was relieved I was leaving. I had always had this sixth sense, intuition if you will of what people actually thought. Harry always coveted my accomplishments and faked being my friend. I used to avoid these sorts preferring to not have friends who weren't really that, but my father had reprimanded me, calling me sensitive, said that life was who you knew, you had to network.

"Forks Washington? Edward Masen moving to the sticks!" Oliver added, then looked thoughtful raising a finger to his chin in contemplation, "what do y'all reckon the chicks in a place like that look" He cringed, "bucktooth and unibrowed! I propose a moment of silence for our fallen brother, Edward! Another year a virgin!" the group continued with their ribbing.

I outwardly kept up the camaraderie. Inwardly, I was relieved I would be in the middle of nowhere Forks. I wouldn't be expected to network there. There I could just keep my head down, read, and spend time with Mom. It be a respite of sorts, a break for the charade of smiling so hard it hurt. 5-8 months of tragic freedom. At the end, I'd come back without my mother, and I'd be truly alone of the only genuine relationship I had ever had. I tried not dwell on this, feeling the knot begin to form on my throat.

* * *

A car picked me up from Seattle Airport and drove me to my mothers place in Forks. I had been here a few times. My mother was an artist, she had chosen this small town because she had been looking for inspiration. She loved the clean air, the green lush, and it was close to Seattle where she worked, scratch that, used to work at a gallery. She didn't leave the house much now.

The cabin was a rustic and quite large, with a stunning view of the mountains, close to hiking trails and meadows. There had been a particular I had ventured into a summer I had visited a few years back that I looked forward to returning to. I took out my key and unlocked the front door.

"Mom?" I called out, "I'm here." I dragged my suitcase in and dropped it by the stairs.

"Edward! Oh how was your flight? Did you get in alright sweetheart?" My mom came out of her room, she was now occupying the guest room since it was on the first floor. The stairs excreted her too much. I tried not to let my fear register on my face at her sight. I barely recognized her already. I had seen her last seven months ago. Now she looked so pale and skinny and breakable. I felt that recently familiar knot return to my throat.

"It went smoothly, Mom. I'm glad to see you." I walked into her outstretched arms leaning down to hug her. At 6'2 I towered over her usually, but I felt this had increased, like she had recently shrunk. It might be my imagination, but the illness consuming her made her look small.

She kissed my cheek, "Are you hungry? What do you want? Pancakes?" she smiled as she slowly hobbled towards the kitchen. The chemo was taking it's toll.

"Mom, stop. I'm here to take care of you! Let me, I can cook, remember?" I grasped her hands in mine as she reached for the pantry.

Her eyes met mine, green as mine. I took after my mother, but her auburn hair was now thin and dull. Her high cheekbones, painfully prominent taut against her tight skin. At 45 she looked closer to 60. These final months would be taxing.

"My sweet petit prince" she smiled, "I'm your mother. Let me do what mothers do, let me take care of you while I still can." With that she managed to free her hands from my light grip and proceeded to make me pancakes. I sat at the counter and tried to commit to memory the image of someone taking care of me and the sweet smell of nostalgia, slipping through my fingers.

* * *

I took my mothers silver Volvo to school. She had gotten it in the divorce, so she had another car too, a sensible Nissan, but of course she was dissuaded from driving in her condition. I didn't drive much in NYC, too complicated with the traffic and lack of parking, I found the subway faster and convenient. The school was half an hour drive away, a drive I looked forward to. I loved to drive, I could crank up my albums, sing as loud as I wanted to and, best of all, be alone with my thoughts. I had to admit it was scenic here, quite beautiful. As a New Yorker I tended towards bias, to only find anywhere else I went wanting. I hadn't expected to find any redeeming quality to this wilderness.

I drove into the parking lot of the school, with plenty of parking options. I arrived half an hour early, I needed to head to the main office and get my schedule.

A women who looked about 50 greeted me when I walked into the front office, still on the computer.

"Good morning ma'am, I am Edward Masen, I'm supposed to receive my class schedule."

At that she finally looked up interested. Her interest grew as she ogled me. Yikes. Didn't need to be intuitive to sense the direction of her thoughts..

"Oh Edward Masen.. yes I met your mother the other day when she brought the paperwork.. " She shuffled some papers when she found a folder buried in the mess, "of course here you are. This is your orientation folder, there's a map of the campus, a list of after school activities, sports, school rules and your schedule. If you need anything, anything at all, come back and see me!" she smiled eagerly.

"Much obliged, ma'am." I nodded at her, and turned to exit.

It was a chilly walking through the buildings. New York was cold too, but my classes were all indoors, but I didn't mind the weather. I always preferred the north and it's cold climate.

My schedule said my first class was AP calculus, I was talking almost all my classes as senior level AP due to the advanced nature of my previous high school. The only class I had with the other Juniors was gym. In the corridor of the school I spotted her. She was at her locker, withdrawing a notebook. Long brown hair, pale skin nearly as white as the snow outside, a slim figure. Even from my vantage point, were I could only discern her profile, I could tell she was gorgeous. She would have passed for a supermodel in New York, save for her height. She was average height, but that was the only average thing about her. In Manhattan, I am so used to beautiful people, they are everywhere. I'm not sure why she impressed me so much, maybe it was the element of surprise. I had half suspected my so called friends to be correct in estimating the girls in Forks to not be much to look at. I stared her retreating figure a moment longer, beautiful things demanded to be admired even if not coveted, before ducking into the class. There were a few other kids talking when I entered, by conversation was halted by my presence. I ignored the stares and sat at an empty spot in the middle by the windows. Usually I wasn't so anti-social, but these months were mine, I would do with them as I pleased.

This sentiment didn't repel my classmates from approaching me. The next three classes despite my efforts, I was accosted with warm welcomes, girls literally propositioning me and invitations to lunch tables. I mean I had always found it easy to be popular, but this was on another level. I had a feeling it was because Forks was starved of fresh blood. Feeling some sympathy for them, I couldn't find it in myself to be less than polite yet detached.

* * *

My last class before lunch was gym with my fellow Juniors. We were in teams for basketball. I ended up engaged in conversation by a group of boys named Tyler, Mike, and Ben. I kind of liked Ben, he seemed genuine and smart. So when they offered me a spot at their lunch table I acquiesced.

Ben and Tyler were still showering, so Mike and I went ahead and entered the cafeteria.

Instantaneously a girl with dark hair and a mousy face approached us very eagerly, and with an odd gait, I wondered if she had dislocated a hip. Her name was Jessica and she dragged us to her table. I was instantly regretful of my allowance to sit with the boys, if this was the price.. I should have stuck to the plan and kept to myself.

I was barely able to touch my food from all the questions I was being bombarded with. The girls here were much too eager, and aside from a quiet girl named Angela, I could tell they were simple, their 'head's full of cotton' as Charles Bukowski had said in one of my favorite books.

The one called Jessica asked me point blank if I was seeing someone, and for the first time ever I wished I could answer yes to that question. Instead, almost though my teeth, I admitted I was single, and immediately all the girl's looked euphoric and much too hopeful. This was going to be rough.

Finally Ben mercifully interrupted with a more appropriate question of how I was liking Forks.

"It's too soon to say.." I replied and began to look around, finally free to do so. When I saw the girl from this morning. She was at a table of almost equally attractive people. It seemed statistically improbable that so many beautiful people outside NYC or LA would be gathered in one place.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Mike, it was either ask him or Jessica, so I took the lesser of two evils.

"Who?" Mike asked following my gaze to them "The Cullens you mean?" he snorted, "Yeah, they do tend to draw the eye, they are the doctor Cullens adopted kids." I could hear the disdain in his voice. He didn't seem to be a fan. This surprised me, weren't beautiful things always in demand?

"They moved here over a year ago from Alaska, apparently the young hot doctor and her husband couldn't have kids so they adopted them, but like they are all like together." Tyler stated.

Together? Did that mean what I think it meant? "What do you mean by together ?" I asked.

"Okay dude so get this, that small chick with the spiky black hair? Her name is Alice and she and that blonde dude who looks like he is in pain, Jasper, they are totally shacking up. Same with the blonde bombshell Rosalie and the scary looking absolute unit of a guy who is definitely on steroids, that's Emmett." Erik gossiped. That was a bit scandalous I could concede but if they weren't really related who was I to judge. I noticed he hadn't included the brunette in the couplings. Was she seeing another absent person. Again I found myself drawn to her inexplicably.

"What about her? The girl with the long brown hair?" I asked under my breath, embarrassed to be partaking in such gossip, but unable to resist.

"Bella" Mike replied longingly, he clearly had a crush on her. As if she had heard her name, Bella looked over at Mike, then at me and held my gaze, I blushed at being caught looking but didn't back from her stare. She conceded first, turning away. "She isn't seeing anyone, and she never will. She's a prissy tease, I wouldn't waste my time my dude. No guy here is good enough for that snob, high and mighty Bella Cullen!" Mike replied bitterly, ahh I was starting to see the puzzle form.

This high school didn't like the beautiful outsiders because of their elite behavior towards them. It sounded to me like it was these Cullen's who decided not to associate with their classmates. 'Can't blame them', I thought struggling to suppress my grin.

* * *

I walked to my next class, AP Chemistry. Since I had excused myself from lunch as early as I could muster to get escape the the rabid girls and insipid boys, I was the first one there besides the teacher.

He was writing on the board when I entered.

"Hello" he states looking at me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Good afternoon, my name is Edward Masen , I've transferred here."

"Right, Mr. Masen!" His eyes alight with realization, "Take a seat at the table third to the back by the window, we have assigned seating here. And grab a textbook, oh and you'll need this." He finished, handing me a syllabus.

I took it and a textbook and made my way to my spot.

I read for the next ten minutes the syllabus underlining key things. It was mostly things I had done before, the few things I wasn't sure of I would have to review later. The class continued to slowly trickle in. I was excited because it seemed I was the only person at my table.

Then she walked in. The girl I now knew as Bella Cullen. It didn't really matter though I met a lot of beautiful girls before and they tended to be pretty shallow. Sure not all were, but I think when you are that beautiful you don't need to work so hard and sometimes the personality suffers. Maybe I was just a pompous ass. To be fair Bella carried herself in a way that made me think she wasn't very typical. Regardless, she wasn't enough to tempt me to change my dating policy.

I'd never been interested in dating, to the point were my school friends had teased me of being in the closet, so to speak. I just didn't see the point, when I had never seen a good relationship. I grew up with quarreling parents, every couple I knew either was divorced or in denial that they needed one, holding on to their corpse of a marriage by sheer stubbornness and pride. I heard they existed, good and loving relationships, even read about them. However it was hard to bank on its existence without witnessing it. When so many friendship were faked in my life I didn't want to add to it with a feeble and fickle passing fancy. My daily life felt artificial enough. Though, if a true love ever presented itself, I was the type of guy who wouldn't hesitate. If I were fortunate enough to find that other half, the type I had only read about in poems and songs, I would endeavor to secure them forever, regardless of the challenges. But I wasn't holding my breath.

The teacher announced a lab we would have to complete with partners. Looks like I would get to know her, like it or not.

"Ladies first?" I offered.

Without turning to me she murmured, "How very gallant" She placed the microscope in front of her person and grabbing the first of the slides. She had barely looked into the lens when she confidently declared, "Prophase" then pushing it to me. My instincts clued me into her certainty so I just jotted it down.

I grabbed the next slide and quickly declared it anaphase, this was so easy it felt like a waste of my time.

"May I?" She challenged.

I was a bit put off, my ego didn't enjoy being doubted, but I shrugged, "Please, be my guest", I pushed the microscope towards her.

She again barely glanced at it before nodding in agreement, "Next slide?" She requested while keeping her gaze on the microscope and holding out her feminine hand. I placed the slide in her hand, accident meeting her skin and I felt a powerful electric current run through me from the point of our contact. She hastily withdrew her hand.

Our silent partnership proved efficient, and we were the first to finish.

"Hmm Bella, couldn't let Edward answer one?" the teacher came by and scolded her

"Actually Edward answered half." She sounded a bit surprised herself, had she expected me to be a moron?

"Edward were you also in an advanced program back in New York? I got this exercise out of a college course", the teacher proved.

"I was" this was a pointless exchange and I resented him for engaging me in it. I'm not a very patient person for purposeless dribble.

The teacher mercifully nodded ending my suffering and continued his rounds.

Finally, I could do something useful with my time. I leaned towards the floor, and fumbled into my backpack, till I felt the familiar book 'Gone with the Wind'.I pulled it out and began to read it under the table. I was in the middle of what must have been my sixth reading, in a particular part I enjoyed where Rhett arrived. Rhett was my kind of guy, no nonsense and played by his own rules.

"Gone with the Wind?" I heard Bella say incredulous, I looked up to her stunned expression, though my mind was still in the story. I never appreciated getting interrupted while reading.

"Yes?" I couldn't hide the annoyance that colored my voice. Her shock at any sign of my intellect was growing old fast. Maybe Mike hadn't been so far off base and Bella Cullen really was snobby.

"Pardon my rude interruption, I suppose I'm surprised. It's one of my favorite novels and I just.." She was almost flustered "Enjoy." She ended abruptly.

This time she had impressed me, "You've read Gone with the Wind." I stated shocked. Never had I met someone who wasn't a middle aged adult nerd who even read this book!

"Yes, several times actually." She said with a stunning smile she sounded giddy.

She hadn't only read it once, but she revisited it. I think I was having an out of body experience. I couldn't help but gape at her, understandably she became unnerved by this and broke the gaze to look down at a stray lock of her long hair that smelled of intoxicating strawberry's. Hair that looked like it would be soft to the touch, and playing with it before once again resuming my boring gaze, but from behind the safety of her long dark lashes, in look that seemed innocent but sent strange dormant desires through me. I leaned back a bit into my chair, crossing my arms trying to really figure this out. Figure her out and why since hour zero she had managed to traverse all my walls and elicit uncharacteristic attention on my part. 'GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER EDWARD!' I thought to myself.

"It's one of my favorite stories." I had to end this silence. "What sort of books do you enjoy if you don't mind me asking?" I must be thorough before I get my hopes up, but I suspect it's already too late.

"The classics I suppose are my main sustenance, Bronte sisters, Austen, Hugo, Dickens, Shakespeare, but I also enjoy some from the more recent decades, Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse five, anything by Charles Bukowski… you better stop me or I may ramble for hours.." She laughed, her face seemed as if a weight of some mask had been lifted, like I could suddenly read her, see her. A kind, easy going, sensitive girl. A girl who happened to name of some of my favorite authors, save Austen. It was a bit too girly for me.

A smile broke across my face much too fast, and feeling a little vulnerable and nervous I ran a hand though my hair, and turned to the aisle to attempt to compose my overtly exuberant face before replying, "I think you just named off a quarter of the authors on my book shelf." I faced her now admiring her golden amber pool's she had for eyes, feeling a rush of heat rise to my cheeks. We spent the rest of class debating Bukowski when the bell interrupted us, and we both were roused from our engrossing debate. It felt like waking up from a long nap, those that make you wonder if you somehow had slipped out of your home dimension, my world was so changed. I cursed the bell and even the construct of time itself. I could've talked with her for hours. All I got today was twenty minutes.

I didn't want our time to end, so I scrambled to fabricate the fasted ploy I could to ensure more time with her, I settled on asking her if she had read 'The Night Circus' another favorite of mine though more recent, "Bella, do.."

"If you'll excuse me" She cut me short, avoiding my gaze and bolting from the class. I sensed that mask she wore being firmly reinstated. Why was her demeanor always changing so suddenly.

Bella Cullen in just the course of a day had become ubiquitous in my psyche. Thoughts of the mysterious, beautiful and smart girl kept me up at night and distracted me during the day. Especially since she had not spoken to me since the biology class. Why was she avoiding me? More importantly why did I care so much? Surely just because we liked some of the same books it wasn't enough to enamor me? That would be insane! I had never had a crush on a girl before, and all it took to reach this milestone was a pair of fine amber eyes a keen mind. I had thought I wasn't capable of feeling like this.

* * *

I tried to engage her again for the next week, but her mask was on firmly, she avoided me and didn't even speak a word. I got the message and gave her space. The weeks following I kept my distance, though I still managed to steal glances against my will.

I felt slightly guilty that my mother was ill, and although I was there with her in body, part of my mind was always on Bella.

My frustration was rising a month and a half into her radio silence, I just couldn't go back to not knowing her. Not after meeting her. I decided it was time to be proactive. I would corner her after school, make her talk to me, confront if necessary I slipped out of AP Spanish early and stood by the doors in the parking lot, shivering, waiting. I spotted her exiting. The probable hypothermia would pay off!

She was walking quickly when I noticed her slow a bit and her eyes burrow in concentration. I speeded my pace, deciding to take her clear distracted state and use it to my advantage I was just shy of an arm's length away when I saw the car spinning out of control. Bella was entering its direct path.

Without even thinking, I threw my body at her not taking care to be gentle, and was met with a harder body than I expected. Did she lift? I had managed all the same and the car passed us by what felt like mere inches.

I was looking down on her, my body on hers, "Bella" I breathed out in concern, I could feel the rush of adrenaline, "Are you unharmed?" I asked breathlessly. I had body slammed her quite hard..

"You are asking me if I'm alright?" She asked, her eyebrows puzzled before her face relaxed as if remembering, "Right, yes, I'm quite alright." She may have a began to squirm out from under me, probably tired of my weight on her. I sprang up and reached my hand down to help her get up. Stubborn to refuse me, she got up on her own shockingly graceful.

She dusted her back side of snow, then paused and raised her vibrant eyes to mine and looked at me mouth agape. I felt dazzled.

"Bella, let's go, Mom will want to check you out!" Her blonde sister, Rosalie grabbed her, pulling her from our stare, "I got it from here Edward." She said icily. I kept my eyes on Bella unwilling to part my eyes from her sight. She suddenly looked back when she had reached the car. The car had pulled out of the parking lot when I finally registered Tyler's voice, he sounded like he had been talking a while. I couldn't be bothered to try to act normal. Ignoring him, I made my way to the Volvo and sped out. I gripped the steering wheel in frustration. I wouldn't see Bella Cullen for another week.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 3! Thank you for reading! What did y'all think? Am I going in the right direction? Or have I let you down? Do you think this sounds like human Edwards voice? Or am I way off base? **You decide!**

Yes, '**The Fat Cat**' is a real place in the village, so fellow New Yorkers, don't hesitate, that place is dope.

Does my Edward have **daddy issues**? Yes, indeed he does :P

Remember kids, **if you can read it, you can review it!** It takes a second and gives me so much insight and fuels my writing!

I will update tomorrow! Should be an exciting chapter!

FLYING BETA-LESS, EXCUSE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, I'LL COMB THROUGH IT AND RE-UPDATE SOON.


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing the Night Together

Sorry this update is later than usual! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope y'all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The twilight universe is sole property of Stephanie Meyer.

"Sharing the Night Together" lyrics are featured in this chapter and are the sole property of Dr. Hook.

I am but a humble fan fiction writer and_ own nothing, not a thing _but this version of events.

**Please be sure to review if you read it, it clues me in that people are still interested.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sharing the Night Together**

**"Understand me. I'm not like an ordinary world. i have my madness, I live in another dimension and I do not have time for things that have no soul"**

**\- Charles Bukowski**

**1919 Montana**

I am laying in a snowy field. The stars are all out tonight and oh so beautiful. Numerous and exceedingly bright, my human eyes must have been blind. I had never truly seen stars until this night.

"Isobel." Esme has found me, "Bella, why did you stray away in the middle of the hunt? Carlisle and I were worried you had.."

"…you and Carlisle were worried I had gone and slaughtered every living soul in the town yonder?" I finished solemnly, my eyes never wavering from the night sky. I was brand new to being a Vampire, barely a year old and although I had managed not to slip yet, I had a few close calls. Thus I wasn't to be on my own.

I heard her settle by my head, I could tell from the corner of my eye she was looking at me in concern.

"You look quite introspective Isobel, penny for your thoughts?"

"I must warn you, they are not very pleasant ones."

"Even if they are dear, I wish to hear them."

"They are reoccurring thoughts i've been trying to deny occupied my head. I am not a great liar however and I no longer wish to suppress them." I closed my eyes for a second in preparation for my admittance, "I am happy. So gloriously, exceedingly gay! My parents are dead and I almost died, but it doesn't matter because it led me to this life. I am. Isn't that just the most morbid thought you have ever heard uttered? It's true. I like this life much better than the one I had previous, the one were I had two loving parents, who never denied me anything, and although I do love and miss them, I am happy. Exceedingly happy. I genuinely like to be a monster." I bit my lip worried, surely Esme would scold me for such grotesque thoughts.

I heard Esme suck in a ragged breath. I prepared myself to be scolded by her, but instead I felt her hand brush my hair back.

"You aren't mad we changed you?" Esme asked sounding relieved. "You don't wish you could have gone to heaven with them, and now you will be stuck with us and an insatiable thirst for human blood until possibly the end of time itself?"

I smiled a little at that, "Hmm I guess I truly am not mad. Quite the opposite. This life Esme.. my previous life as '_Miss. Isobel Marie Swan'_ never felt right. I was a clumsy, social pariah with no friends, who was depressed and lonely. I was hopeless. But this life Esme… it feels.. right. I truly, truly believe this was the plan the creator, if there is such a thing as you and Carlisle so adamantly claim there is, had in store for me. I was born to be a vampire." I held my hand up to the stars enjoying the sight immensely, as if they and all the universe was mine for the taking.

"If I were human right now my mother would have me married off, and I'd be someone man's property. Now instead I am laying on top of several feet of snow, and I feel no chill or fear.", I continued giggling, " As a lady i wouldn't have been allowed to lie on the ground, it's considered quite improper. I can do anything I want!" I sat up at this, and turned to meet Esme's face.

"You are able to preform surgeries! You are as qualified as any men, no, more so! You have a husband who adores you and lets you have free will!" I grasped her hands, "Esme, I can't thank you enough. I am the most lucky gal in the whole world, because now I have hope, now I know that anything is possible for me."

* * *

Now, Forks:

"So you are you really going to talk to that human today?" Emmett asked from the passenger side as I jumped into the drivers seat of my Fisker Karma. Jasper with his favorite walkman on was nodding along to the lyrics of 'Take me home, Country Roads' in the back seat. Alice and Rosalie were still getting ready. Typical.

"Yes, I really am."

"And you are sure you aren't in love with him already?"

"Quite sure, Emmett." I replied aggravation coloring my tone as I shoved the keys in the ignition.

Emmett seemed thoughtful, then turned to me, "A human Bella? Really? Don't you know better than to play with your food?" I looked forward intently ignoring my brother's teasing quips.

Emmett continued, "You must be really STARVED for HUMAN interaction." I clenched my jaw.

"Well I'm very proud of you sis, you seem keen to really SINK your teeth into this."

"Bella, you are giving the term foodie a whole new meaning!" At that, I slammed my hand to the center of the steering wheel, beeping for Alice and Rosalie to hurry down.

* * *

For once I was excited to go to school. I was determined to get to know Edward and deny faith, prove it was just a friendship and regain my sense of freewill. So when I spotted him in front of his locker I didn't hesitate.

"Good morning Edward." I said to his back. I could make out 'The Smiths' playing loudly from his ears. Maybe he hadn't; heard me. I reached up and tapped his shoulder.

He jumped at that, turning his green sage eyes dropped to my face, in them I read surprise. That made sense. I hadn't reached out in conversation since the first time we met.

Taking out his headphones he greeted me, he didn't look so pleased "Bella, good morning. You're back and have decided you are speaking to me now? Great." he slammed his locker and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Unthinkingly I reached an arm out and grasped his bare forearm. We both shuddered at the unexpected contact, ice and fire.

"Sorry." I mumbled releasing his appendage.

He looked at me eyes still drawn in frown, but now as if trying to discern something on my face.

"I have to get to class, I like to be early. Glad you are alright." He continued walking.

"About that!" I called causing his head to turn but no his body, " Thank you by the way. I didn't really have a chance to say that. So thank you. Really."

His eyes softened for a second, then as if considering they re-hardened. "It was nothing."

I walked to him, eyes locked. "Edward, I know you are on your way to class and I don't want to keep you. I also realize I have been rude to you the last couple weeks. I'm sorry."

His body tensed again, I continued. "However I really did like getting to know you last time, if you don't have plans I was hoping you might sit by me today at lunch and we could um.. finish our discussion?" I raised my eyebrows hopeful.

His look was smoldering as he seemed to weigh the invitation.

Finally he broke his stare, "Alright. I'll save us a table." Without another word he left.

I was staring at the hallway his retreating silhouette had just evacuated contemplating the interaction when she spoke.

"Boy he is kind of moody!" Alice materialized beside me giving me as near a stroke as a vampire gets, "Are you sure you want such a grouch for a mate?"

"Alice! I don't want him for a mate, and why are you eavesdropping?"

"But Bella!" She pouted, "You know I can't help seeing things in my head anyway, so why not see them in person, up front and close! Don't be so cruel, Nothing else nearly as interesting is happening!"

I rolled my eyes, "Next time at least don't let me catch you. I'm going to class now, by the way at lunch.."

"..At lunch you'll be seating with Edward and I should tell the others not to but in on your date, yeah yeah I know!" she waved her hand at me dismissively and walked away looking sour.

"It's not a date!" I called after her. It had been a couple years since I had made that defense.

* * *

**1978, Austria**

My family had gone to the opera. It was the third week of Aro's summit, and there were all sorts of cultural events. I had been tortured by Alice every day of the week getting me presentable and dressing me in ridiculous outfits that were either too revealing for my conservative taste or just plain ridiculous. The whole week I had also been victim to Demetri's unceasing attempts at seducing me. Jasper, Emmett and Alice found it hilarious and their teasing of me had grown relentless. Glad someone was enjoying it. So today when I heard there would be opera music, fancy ball gowns and Demetri on top of all of it to look forward to I threw caution to the wind and made myself scarce and skipped. Which is how I found myself wandering cobblestone streets and narrow back streets. I didn't know where I was exactly. I was being careful not to decide what direction to go in an attempt to not key Alice into my current location. Either it was working or she had mercifully decided to give me the night off.

It started raining so I ducked into a pub. It was quite crowded, music playing and dancing. I looked wistfully at the jukebox. I had only ever felt lonely in the sense of a romantic partner a few times. In the 50's where Alice and Jazz had joined us I had been particularly jealous of their love story and how cute they were together. They would love to go to the local shake shacks and dance to the jukebox. I removed my wool coat and hung it up, and went to sit at the bar.

"Hello, do you speak english?" I asked the bartender. I spoke nine languages, but Austrian was not among them.

The bartender looked at me with appreciative eyes and replied in Austrian. I'd take that as a no.

"I'll order for you, what are you having?" I looked up to find Demetri grinning down at me. His black hair was glistening and wet.

"How did you manage to find me?" I was baffled, I knew from word of mouth that he was a tracker but I was sure my shield blocked him.

"Oh I resorted to tracking you the ole' fashion way, through scent."

"You followed me? So now you are resorting to stalking?!" I exclaimed my eyes incredulous.

"Don't be so dramatic. If you calm down I'll share." He pulled out a bottle of what I recognized as the vegetarian wine Aro had been serving for us at all his gatherings. "I reckon you'll enjoy this more than what's on tap." He said with a grin.

"Don't be absurd." I stood to leave but he placed a gentle hand on my arm.

"Isobel, please. I know I haven't been very subtle or polite with you. Allow me to make it up to you with a drink. I promise not to hit on you, cross my heart, hope to die!" He actually crossed his chest over were his dead heart would be.

"Why should I believe you? Why did you follow me if not for some nefarious scheme?" I demanded unconvinced.

"Have I hit on you tonight, even once? And I followed you because when I saw you running from the hotel today I figured the reason you weren't attending was my doing. It hit me you aren't the kind of girl who I initially took you to be, and for my assumptions I do apologize. I thought you were playing hard to get and wanted to be chased." He rubbed the back of his neck looking a tad uncomfortable.

He did look awful guilty, and though I wasn't thoroughly convinced I had always had a desire to be able to drink at a bar like a human, maybe it was because of that or maybe because I was in my mid life crisis, 50 years into my vampire existence but I conceded with a cautious nod. He smiled.

"I'll warn you, if I get one whiff of funny business, I am leaving!" I pointed my index finger at his face, my eyebrow raised.

"Yes ma'am."

We bought some appetizers to look normal and found a table in the corner to drink our own wine. He had brought us each a bottle.

"So when were you turned?" He asked conversationally as he poured me my glass.

"1918"

"You are quite new to this life." He sounded surprised, "Tell me, what's it like resisting human blood? Why do you do it?"

I took a sip of my wine, I could taste the tiger with subtle hints bear, "It's not always easy. I had a particularly rough time the first decade, but since then I haven't really craved it. When you are committed to something it helps. I do it because it's the moral thing to do. My life shouldn't come at the expense of others."

"Aren't they just humans though? There are billions of them. I see it as population control."

"Just because something is superfluous doesn't necessarily mean it's not important. We were once humans, do you think we should be looked at as a number with no soul?"

"Souls. Pffft. That's a thing of fairytales. We are just bodies. There is no god, no heaven. People are born and they die and that's the end of it. Unless you are clever enough to become immortal." he grinned.

"So? Aren't we vampires a thing of 'fairytales'?" I challenged.

"Touche. However outside of us, werewolves, and the occasional mermaid, none of them are true. Just comforting stories men cling to, for they are scared to face their mortality."

"I once thought there was no god, no souls. Over the years I saw things that made me unable to deny their existence.." I realized suddenly I was venturing into something much too personal.

"What changed?" He looked intently curious.

Suddenly I heard 'Sharing the Night Together' by Dr. Hook begin to play on the jukebox, the song had just come out recently, and though I didn't tend to enjoy much modern music this one's lyrics fell close to home. An eternal and lonely night, needing someone to share it with. '_Maybe a vampire had written it'._ I thought with amusement.

"I adore this song." I stated despite my resolve to share less with Demetri.

He got up, adjusting his suit, "Come on."

I raised an eyebrow in question, "Where?"

"We are going to dance." He held out his hand.

It may have been the wine or the tantalizing offer to fulfill my wish of dancing to a jukebox, regardless I placed my hand in his and let him lead me to the dance floor.

The melodic tune gave way to the lyrics,

'.._You're looking kinda lonely girl, would you like someone new to talk to?..'_

Demetri wasn't half bad at dancing. He knew the modern moves and that surprised me. I wasn't particularly good, but he was a good lead and kept good on his word of not making any advances on me.

'..._I'm feeling kinda lonely too, if you don't mind can I sit down here beside you..'_

I found myself giggling as he spun me. I couldn't deny I was having a good time.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I asked

"I might be a volturi guard but I still like to enjoy myself occasionally." He replied as he dipped me.

'.._If I seem to come on too strong, I hope that you will understand. I say these things because I'd like to know if you're as lonely as I am and I'f you'd mind sharing the night together..."_

People had stopped dancing and formed a circle around us to watch us. Despite my lack of knowledge going into this dance, vampires were quick study's and inherently graceful.

_'...Like to get to know you better, is there a place where we can go?..'_

He spun me out of his arms, and began moving his hips rhythmically to the tune, receiving many whistles. I tried to mimic it too, feeling quite carefree. My expectations had been very low, but maybe Demetri wasn't half bad after all.

_'..Would you mind sharing the night together...'_

After the dance we had to turn down dance partners and free beers, not wanting to draw more attention to ourselves, so we headed back to the hotel that resembled a castle were all the party attendees were staying. Let me tell you, putting a lot of coupled and horny vampires with sensitive ears under the same roof.. not Aro's brightest idea.

Outside the hotel I stopped and turned to Demetri, the street lamps reflecting on his face "You know, you should be yourself more often. People might actually like you." I teased.

Demetri smiled at me from three steps down, "I'll take it under advisement."

"I am glad you changed your mind by the way." I grinned at him.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded confused.

"Come on Demetri, two bottle of blood wine were _conveniently_ with you when you decided to suddenly follow me? It was premeditated. I wasn't created yesterday, you know." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You figured that out?" He sounded impressed, "and yet you agreed to the drink?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was thirsty." I shrugged.

"BELLA! THERE YOU ARE!" Alice shouted crossing the street, looks like my family was just getting back from the theatre. They were all decked out in glamorous nightwear.

Emmett looked pointedly from me to Demetri, "I can't fathom what you were doing with Demetri that was so much better than coming to the opera, Bella!" Emmett teased.

"Well Bella, thanks for accompanying me tonight, I'll see you." Demetri nodded at my family and made his way inside.

"Bella went on a date with Demetri?" Rosalie exclaimed. "I thought you hated that guy."

"I did, but he behaved tonight, I think he realized it wasn't gonna happen between us." I shrugged.

"Does he? Because I saw drinking and dancing, not exactly discouraging signs for a guy..." Alice challenged.

"Add to that some heavy petting and you got yourself a date!" Emmett added.

"It was not a date!" I insisted.

* * *

Now, Forks:

Lunch had finally arrived and I made my way into the cafeteria line to grab my food props. I smelt Edward in the room, he had an intoxicating scent of mint and sandalwood. I turned and found him already at an empty table, his gaze was downwards, likely reading. I paid and made my way towards him. I was unsure of where to sit, next to him? Too intimate. I decided with across from him.

"Hi." I said awkwardly as he looked up to me.

"Hey." He shut his book and set it down. 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. He looked at me expectantly.

We stared at each other, no one really saying anything. The silence became unbearable.

"Supposed to snow tomorrow." He finally said.

"The weather, Edward? I think we can do better than that." I teased.

He smiled, "I suppose you are right." and with that the tension was broken. "You are in AP english too right? Have you written the essay on Hamlet?"

"Yeah I finished it a few days ago. You know who Hamlet reminds me of? Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet. I think Shakespeare got sloppy there and carbon copied the personality."

"What just because they are both crazy and poetic? That could describe any number of the characters in his work. Its theatre, the characters have to be, well, theatrical. I do concede though that Hamlet and Mercutio are two of my favorite literary characters. Mercutio is Romeo and Juliets only silver lining." Edward argued, his hand moving about when he spoke.

"Did you just say the only good thing about Romeo and Juliet is Mercutio?"

"Did I stutter?" He raised his eyebrows in challenge, but his eye were playful.

"No, but I was giving you a chance to retract your very misguided statement. Romeo and Juliet is one of the most romantic stories, I mean their love is so fierce, so overwhelming they would rather die than not be together."

"You think it's romantic that a 13 year old girl and a 17 year old boy meet, immediately fall in love, consummate it in a secret marriage their waring families disapprove of, and then die for that love, all in the mere span of three day?" He scoffed.

"Oh Edward, don't you see? They knew what they had, that spark, was so rare. It was true love, passionate and... consuming. They knew that everything, their family prejudices, their very lives, paled in comparison to even the briefest, most fleeting taste of that love." It was all I had ever dreamed of, everything I had been holding out for. I lived what I preached. I would rather be alone than to summit to anything less to an all consuming love.

Edward was shaking his head, "They were kids, how could they possibly be sure what they had was love? Romeo was as fickle as they come, in love with Rosaline one moment, until the next pretty new thing passes by." he rolled his eyes.

"How do we know anything for certain Edward? How can you be sure that it's not love? Love is a feeling. Inherently even if you feel like its love, then it is."

He looked at me then smirked, "If you think Romeo and Juliet is a romantic love story, well then you are entitled to your wrong opinion." He grinned. "I do concede I wish I wanted something as badly as Romeo and Juliet wanted to die for each other. To be that sure of something even if it were misguided.." He shook his head, doing strange things to his copper disheveled hair and stranger things to my heart, well it would have if my heart still beat.

"I've never wanted something like that.." He said as he met my eye and smiled making his cheekbones and chiseled jaw more prominent.

My chest suddenly felt oddly tight, I looked around and realized the cafeteria was rapidly emptying. The 45 minutes of lunch had gone fast.

"We better head to chemistry, lunch is over." I muttered.

As we disposed of our trays, I caught his questioning look at my still full tray. Great, now he'll think I am anorexic.

* * *

We made our way into the classroom, I spotted the movie projector. It was days like these that I was painfully aware that going to high school was a substantial waste of time, immortal or not.

"Great a movie. This AP class is a joke." Edward whispered irritatedly to me as we settled into our seats.

I nodded in agreement. The lights were turned off and the movie was started. I had never wished I could sleep more, but of course I had perfect focus and attention. I felt like Alex in 'A Clockwork Orange', where his eyes were pried open forcing him to watch a film, and not have the reprieve of missing even a blink of it.

I soon became aware of an even more pressing complication from the movie. The darkness of the room, coupled with he proximity to Edward's warm body. I wouldn't have expected it, but there was some sort of odd impulse I didn't quite comprehend, but it made me feel as if I were in a painfully intimate position. I found myself gripping the table to keep my hands in place. My body too I angled away. What was becoming of me? Was this the start? Was it the hand of fate? I didn't feel anything yet, I was certain, wasn't I?

Curious, I dared a glance through the gaps in my long stands at Edward. I had to bite my lip to stifle a laugh. He seemed to be in a similar quandary. His arms were drawn into his chest and his body was tense, flattering his subtle biceps, which became more prominent. His face seemed to be furrowed in concentration.

I was staring at his bicep, when I suddenly felt his gaze. I thanked G-d that I was no longer physiological capable of blushing. He observed my matching tense posture and nodded at me with a knowing smile. _What the hell did that mean?_

I was so relieved when the movie was over that joy broke out into my face. Isn't funny that sometimes the greatest happiness is born from the introduction of misery and then its sudden withdrawal?

"That was.. interesting." Edward said as he packed up his stuff.

"You could call it that." I replied and parted to make my way to AP history. This whole defying fate thing.. It was going to be harder than I anticipated.

* * *

So, we finally are getting Edward and Bella to spend time together! I have to say I enjoy writing original scenes more than adapting Meyers one's, it's more organic for me.

Anyway what do y'all think of this chapter? Interesting? Boring? I need your updates to grade my progress! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Still without a Beta, so excuse my grammatical errors, I always go back later to fix it, but feel free to point out anything!

_See you tomorrow!-Shifra25_


	5. Chapter 5: To be Tamed

**Don't leave me blue, be kind, review!**

**Disclaimer:** The following work is based on characters created and owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Le Petit Prince is not my work, I do not own it!

Poems included in this work are my own unless states explicitly otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 5: To be Tamed **

_"Had I not created my whole world, I would have certainly died in other people's"_

_-Anais Nin_

**1933, West Virginia **

**"**Carlisle, Isobel's room is larger than mine! Her view is also much better." Rosalie complained as she rewound the measuring tape.

We were moving in for the third time since I joined them. Rosalie had been changed only five months ago. Three months ago she finished her epic revenge against her fiancé and his friends. She had managed to kill them one by one in a period of 5 weeks, leaving Royce for last. Most impressively she had done it without tasting a drop of their blood. As a women I was in awe at her revenge, and as a vampire at her incredible resistance. I would never admit it to her.

We had waited three months to leave town so as to not arouse suspicion with an immediate departure. This time we were living in a mountainous region, a bit more secluded than our previous abode, more country living. Despite Rosalie's formidable control, Carlisle and Esme didn't want to take any chances with unneeded human interaction. Rosalie was to not venture out of the home unaccompanied.

This country life would suit me fine. I preferred wilderness over cities, far from fake society. Here I would find inspiration. Esme and Carlisle had been encouraging me to find a career and make something out of myself. I had already attended some classes, but what was offered to women was so limited I mostly had been receiving tutoring from Carlisle and Esme in their respective fields. It didn't matter because I knew what I would like. Writing. Maybe here I could find inspiration for the next great American novel. That is if I could get some peace and quiet! If I wasn't immortal, she would have already nagged me to death. She always found something that wasn't to her liking. Carlisle and Esme were putting on a show of being supportive and not minding it, but despite the patience they had gained over the decades, I could tell they were growing wary of her as well.

Carlisle looked at me pleadingly and I sighed, "Rosalie, won't you take my room instead?" I gestured at room in question.

Rosalie merely called, "I'll put your trunks in the hall, be sure to move them soon!", in vampire speed she carried all three of my trunks and deposited them roughly in the hall, retrieved her five trunks, then slammed her door shut.

I shook my head and grabbed a writing set and headed deep into the woods to clear my head. I spent hours on a tree furiously scribbling ideas only to crumple them. It was well into midnight when I slammed my head against the tree at my wits end. Perhaps I wasn't to be a writer after all. Heading back to the house I heard her.

It was a dry heaving I recognized as a vampires approximation of sobbing. She was so distraught she hadn't even recognized my scent or heard my approach. Her beautiful white dress had been tattered, her hair disheveled with her hands buried in it, as if pulling at its roots in anguish. Several trees lay mangled at her proximity.

"Rosal-"

Hear head snapped up to meet me, her face instantly transformed back into her composed icy glare of which I had grown accustomed to.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Her voice growled in fury.

I made a step towards her, "Not long, I promise. It was not my intention to intrude."

She narrowed her eyes, "There is nothing to intrude on as you can see. I am perfectly _fine_." Her angelic voice cracked like thunder at the last word.

I suddenly felt very ashamed. I had been so blinded by my prejudice against vain Rosalie, that I had bought her act of being fine because, well, she was a good actress. It suddenly dawned on me that perhaps Rosalie had always been playing a role, she was expected to act as beautiful as she was, to be proud and unattainable and confident. Just like in my life where I had been expected to act as a poised lady, calm and refined.

Now even in her vampire life, the habit remained. She likely clung to the familiarity of it. She had been thrust in a few months from her pedestal and her family. She had lived a fairy tale before, a beauty found by a rich prince. Now that illusion was shed, she knew we lived in a world of monsters, both human and vampire ones.

"Rosalie," I started after these realizations, my eyes soft, "I want to apologize. I haven't been the most welcoming with you. I have.."

She interrupted me with a frown, "I don't need your pity, Isobel Cullen! Regardless of what you think you saw I am absolutely fine." She snapped and then was gone leaving me standing alone in the dark woods.

* * *

"Bella, can you pass me the wrench?" Rosalie called in her song song voice from under her glossy red BMW.

"Sure." I dropped my pen on on my calc homework got up from my spot on the garage counter, and reached for the item in question. It was around 8 here, the time we could start settling into our nocturnal pastimes.

"Here, Rose." I placed the item into her waiting outstretched hand. I had just resumed my previous position when Alice pocked her head in.

"Rose, when you are done, can you help me pick some fabrics to have shipped in from Milan? It has to be done by today if we are to stay on schedule." Alice reminded.

"Don't you already know that I will?" Rose said from under the car, I could hear the metal clanking loudly from her adjustments.

"Well of course, but asking is just a formality." Alice grinned, then finding my eyes, danced into the room, "Speaking of formalities, Bella, when am I going to get to meet Edward?"

"Alice.." I sighed turning back to the work at hand, I had already finished the calculus problems, now i was going back to include some mistakes. We weren't allowed to get perfect grades. Esme and Carlisle claimed it was _'unfair' _for the actual students. They deserved a shot at being valedictorian, after all they would only get to go to high school once. _Lucky Bastards._

"But Bella, before you say another word, listen! I've been seeing all sorts of possibilities since earlier today! Your future is firming up! And, oh Bella! You'll _never_ guess what I saw! Come on! Guess!" She was jumping up in down.

"Alice, I am not going to guess.." I started.

"Wrong!" Alice exclaimed, "Rose, wanna guess?"

"As enticing an offer as that is, i'll have to pass." Rosalie said in monotone still tinkering with her car.

"Wrong answer too!" Alice pretended to not hear our disinterest, "I won't hold you in suspense anymore, I saw Edward and I being the best of friends! Isn't that swell?" She grinned widely dancing about the garage.

"I wouldn't have thought such a grouchy guy and I would get along, but we will! Especially when he is turned, because he is gon-"

"WHEN HE IS TURNED?" I snarled rising up, my pen pulverized in my grip, ink dripping from my fist. I could feel the blood drain from my eyes, rendering them a charcoal black.

Alice managed to look unconcerned but still had the sense to take a few cautious, and respectful, steps back. Rosalie rolled out from under her convertible, grease smudged on her face looking far more inconvenienced than worried.

"Now you've gone and done it Alice. Why can't you ever let sleeping dogs lie?" Rosalie moaned getting up, wiping her hand on her retro jean overalls.

I growled menacingly at both of them and darted out in a fit of wrath. _My temper used to be so good_, I recalled fondly as I made my way through the woods. Not anymore, ever since Edward came along, my whole existence had been so complicated. Not even Demetri's pursuit of almost 27 years had disrupted her to this extent.

Now I have to hear that after spending one day being friends with Edward, just one measly school day, that it has open up a host of possibilities. Among them his human death. His vampire birth.

I shuddered, '_I can't think about this now. I have to compartmentalize this thought, hide it away. This is how fate wants to play it, trying to shake me, weaken my resolve', _I thought.

_'I won't loose to fate again. I am free in this life. I won't accept it. Not until I can be sure it fruits from my own desires.'_

I found myself contemplating this, when I heard him. My body abruptly stopped and I crooked my head listening.

Yes, it was faint but I could make out Edwards voice, he must be about 6 miles distance. I mulled this thought over, a strange idea presenting itself. I had this ridiculous curiosity to follow his voice and observe him, from a distance.

'_That would be spying on him',_ I realized mortified, '_I want to spy of Edward Masen'. _

_'I shouldn't', _I resolved. I started to turn but then paused,

_'Then again, I am fighting fate, betting against Alice. I need to use every resource, dirty trick at my disposal. This is __not__ the time for morality to rear its head'. _

Despite knowing better, my lesser instincts prevailed and I ran in the direction of his voice.

* * *

It was a beautiful large and secluded cabin I found myself standing in front of.

So this is where he lives. I wouldn't have expected it, it seemed too.. woodsy. He had an air of city sophistication.

I could make out laughter, I moved quietly to the side of the house, looking for a window to peek through.

_'Peek through?'_, I rolled my eyes at myself. This was all going down hill and fast.

There, in a living room that looked so homey, I could clearly see Edward and his familiar smile. He was in a white cotton shirt and flannel pajama pants, his hair messier than usual. My throat tightened.

_ 'Was I thirsty?', _I wondered why his sight had elicited that reaction.

'_ No, I had fed after school a few hours ago.' _

"Edward, that's enough card games for one night. I don't want to keep you up late on a school night." A soft and sweet voice said.

I adjusted my angle to see its source, and when I found it gasped.

You could tell she had been beautiful, that was plain to see despite her degradation. She looked both young and old at the same time. Her hair in patches on her head. Her face feeble and pale. Her skin dry. She was lying on the couch, a blanked drawn around her.

"I told you Mom, as a New Yorker I get restless at night, there is nothing to do here. Why don't we watch a movie, you can pick." He suggested getting up, I could hear him pouring a liquid out of my sight. He returned with a glass of water handing it to his mother.

"Thank you sweetheart." She took a small forced sip before handing it back to him. "I guess we could watch 'The Lion King', that was always your favorite."

Edward laughed a deep chortle, "When I was 9 years old Mom! Besides, I want to watch something you like."

His mother smiled weakly, "Alright then, 'Citizen Kane' it is. Have you watched it Edward?"

"Of course I have, it's one of my favorites too." He smiled at her then proceeded to fumble with the remote and started to play the film in question. Then rose to turn off the lights before resettling on the couch propping his legs on the coffee table.

I could hear the film playing as I began to pace outside feeling as if I had stumbled into a very intimate time in Edward's life. It was clear he had a very ill mother. It was clear he loved her. It was clear from his eyes that seeing her in this state pained him.

_'I shouldn't be here, this was a mistake.' _

_'No, I can't back down now. I already know too much anyway.'_

Before I could second guess myself, I found my eyes roaming for an entry point that wouldn't give away my entering. Thats when I spotted a window on the second floor next to a tall tree. In the room I could make out a poster of Morrissey from 'The Smiths'.

Now that had to be Edwards room, I heard him earlier today listening to them. I climbed the tree, and was prying the window open within a second.

The window creaked a bit a my opening it, but with the movie playing loudly, and the only occupants downstairs on the other side of the house, I wasn't concerned.

I slipped in, my feet not making a sound. Vampires, despite us being strong could be very light-footed when required.

The room was quite large. There was a small balcony that faced the snowy mountains, in front of the glass doors was a thick turquoise carpet. A huge wooden bookshelf on the eastern wall, a rocking chair, a green fabric bean bag, and several pillows. A few posters of indie bands on the wall, a dart board on the door, and an antique record player was next to what looked like an expensive sound system. Next my eyes fell on the queen sized bed with the sea blue duvet and the carved wooden backboard. It wasn't what I expected for him. Like the rest of the house it screamed woodsy, cozy, abode. I figured his mother must have decorated it.

I wandered to the bookshelf. He hadn't been lying about my tastes matching his. I read nearly everything he had. I ran my hands on the covers and pulled one at random.

'Le Petit Prince'. I smiled. I remember being particularly obsessed with this masterpiece disguised as a children's book when it first came out back in '43. The copy was well loved. It opened to one page in particular, as if it had been left open on it many times.

.

_'"But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I __shall be unique in all the world."_

_._

I replaced the book in the shelf, turning to his night stand. There was a picture of him and his mother what must have been around five years back, their arms around each other, a boyish grin placed on his face. His mother absolutely stunning. I hesitated, but only a bit, then opened the drawer.

There were several items; some medication I recognized for migraines, loose notepaper with scribbles, a pair of sunglasses, and an overturned picture. I picked it up.

The Manhattan skyline was visible behind him. He must have been in some tall office building overlooking midtown. Edward looked around the same age as now, his hair gelled back, a red tie around his neck. Next to him was a handsome man with peppery gray hair in a smart suit. From his jaw and thick eyebrows I placed him as his father. Both their faces equal somber. Quite the contrast to the one with his mother. I was caught in my thoughts when a gust of wind knocked the photo from my hand to the floor. I kneeled to the floor to pick it up and turned my face against the wooden floor to reach for it under the bed. My hand hit what felt like a pile of books that toppled over.

Curious, I dragged them out. There were five books, 'Poetry of the 21st century', 'Short Stories of Edgar Allen Poe', 'The completed works of Rudyard Kipling', and 'Hamlet'. The fifth book made my hands shake.

'The completed works of I.M. Swan' the chipped cover read.

"Impossible.." I whispered to myself.

With shaky hands I opened the book. '_Edward Masen_' was written in neat cursive in the cover. Many pages were folded over, key words under lined. This book had been worn with use.

In the forties I had begun publishing under a pen name poetry I had written. It was mostly romantic and existential poetry that had supplied Emmett with decades of material to mock me with. By '85 I had published enough work and I.M. Swan was well enough known in certain circles to elicit this collected works collection to be published. It had sold moderately well, but was still one of the lesser known collections. The insane coincidence that I had found a copy of my book under the bed of Edward Masen did not pass me by. I opened the book to one of the marked pages and drew in a breath.

**_._**

**_The Completed Works of I.M. Swan pg.73_**

**_Dedicated to You_**

**_ I.M. Swan_**

**_._**

_grievous heart _

_beats no more _

_it never did start _

_that I do abhor_

_._

_i've lived without a soul_

_but can i survive not knowing yours_

_this eternal life takes a toll_

_my mind rages, it roars_

_._

_smile mine foreign no more _

_its true _

_doesn't mean its not acutely sore_

_I just wish I knew you_

_._

_long long my wait may be _

_i won't mind _

_well i might to a degree _

_yet i am resigned to grieve._

_._

He had marked and underlined some phrases. This was one, like many in the book, I had written with my mate in mind. I had always pictured myself handing eventually all my un-addressed love letters and poetry I had written for my future mate to him when I actually found him, showing him how I had been faithful, waiting for him eternally, even before I knew him. The last time I had written to him had been 5 years ago, when I had started loosing hope in the whole institution of it.

I was clutching the book tightly processing this new development when suddenly I heard the bedroom door creak open._ Crap_. I quickly shoved the photo in the drawer and closed it and replied the books. By the time he had entered I was under the bed as I watched his bare feet pat against the floor boards. He turned on a lamp and then paused at the window. After a second he went to close it. I moved my face closer to watch him.

He made his way to the closet and removed his shirt revealing a surprisingly toned yet lean body, like that of a swimmer. My throat felt tight again. His hands went to his pajama bottoms band.

I shot my eyes tightly and threw my hand over my face.

_'I should not be here. I should not have come. I have made a huge mistake.' _I thought regretfully.

This was so my luck and my well deserved karma. I deserved this. When I heard a door close I dared a peak. He was gone. The shower began to run. I didn't hesitate, I clamored for the window and closed it after me, landing lightly in the snow, I darted for home.

_'If G-d be merciful, please let Alice not have seen that!'_ I silently prayed.

* * *

**1978, Switzerland**

It was the fourth week and we would be settled in this destination for the next month. Aro had rented out a luxury ski resort. The resorted consisted of dozens of private chalet's, 10 ski lifts, and one main cabin where the main events could be held. I adored to ski and was relieved we would be afforded more privacy now that each vampire clan had their own roof due to the chalet's.

Sitting by the fire place I was content reading 'Animal Farm', I felt almost like a warm human. The sizzle and crackle of the wood burning was putting me quite at ease. Of course, ever since I got siblings, these peaceful moments were on borrowed time.

This proved true, for only moments after sighing blissfully content, a snowball the size of a watermelon hit me square on the face. I looked up incensed to find Jasper and Emmett laughing their butts off.

"Laugh now. Enjoy this. Your foolish victory will pale compared to my revenge," I rose poised to stand and look dramatically into the fireplace, my back to them, " You lost the moment you let me know this was your handy work.", Emmett and Jasper were in stitches, enjoying my reaction immensely, I turned suddenly, "Mark my words, McCarthy and Whitlock, the day will come you will rue this. It will come an-"

Alice walked in then, "Bella, do cease your dramatic dribble, you'll have time and plenty for that later, get changed! Come now, Jazz." she said without stopping heading for her room. Jasper followed her up.

We arrived on time to the main cabin. Since there were no humans for miles upon miles, we didn't have to bother with certain formalities such as dressing in winter clothing. Outside of ski boots, people could dress in their preferred style. Alice, Carlisle, and I were the only skiers in the family. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and most surprisingly Esme were snowboarders.

"Bella!" called Tatian from a corner area, I approached and found him engaged in a conversation with Demetri. Demetri flashed me a smile as I approached which I hesitantly returned.

"Are you thirsty?", Tatian held up his glass of animal wine to me.

I took it and gulped it down, to Tatian's and Demetri's amusement. I had to admit, during the last three weeks I had grown quite attached to it.

"What were you fine gentlemen discussing so intently before I arrived?" I asked tipping off the corner of my mouth.

"Tatian was actually recounting a one of his harrowing tales." Demetri supplied.

"Tatian has harrowing tales?" I scoffed, "What happened? Did a conquest catch you slipping away during the night and chew you out?" I teased.

Tatian rolled his eyes, "I know you think little of me, my dear young, naive friend, but it should be noted that my life does not merely consist of the ladies."

"Oh?" I challenged, "Do then please enlighten me." I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"If you must know I've had my fair share of rumbles with werewolves." Tatian said smugly, "In fact, I was very nearly destroyed, oh around 5 centuries back, by one rather fierce creature."

"It is quite the story." Demetri smiled at Tatian, "The Volturi could use another knowledgable and experienced man like you."

Tatian stiffened at that. The Volturi and the Denali clan had a strained history. Many centuries back their creator had been destroyed by Aro for creating an immortal child. Tatian while understanding what his creator did was wrong, still felt unease with the Volturi's methods. Aro always invited the Denali clan to his summit as a way to check in on them and remind them to stay in line.

"That's quite the offer, but it would interfere with my bachelor lifestyle," he quipped with a plastered smile, "Excuse me, I need another drink." He shot me a smile and got up, leaving me on my own.

Demetri sighed, then turned to me, "So, Bella, would you ever consider joining the guard? I know Aro is quite set on you."

"Dear me, Demetri you are really fishing today for a commission from Aro aren't you?" I bantered.

"Seriously, I am curious. You are immensely talented, you could help us keep the peace."

I took a sip of my wine knowing my next words had to tread lightly, I couldn't scoff at the Volturi at their very party, "Oh I'm much too selfish for service to the people. I spend my time reading and writing, I couldn't bare to be a good soldier." It wasn't the real reason and I am sure he could read between the lines.

Deciding to change the topic, I leaned in conspiratorially, and whispered so low so as to not clue in anyone else, "Say, if you are such a clever guard and all, would I be able to borrow your services?" I leaned away to smile slyly at him.

He pursed his lips, whispering, "What did you have in mind, Miss?"

"Well, see, I was _wrongfully_ hit by a snowball. I would like your assistance in restoring and delivering '_the peace'_ to Jasper and Emmett, if you catch my drift…"

"Oh, I most definitely do.", he whispered, then added, " Meet me at 23:00 hours at the cabin on top of the mountain. We will devise a fitting response."

I tipped my nose with my index finger at him in assertion, and rose to meet my family who was now exiting to grab their skis.

* * *

Now, Forks:

I was walking in the hall towards my next class when I felt a warm hand grip my shoulder, but I knew who it was from the minty sandalwood scent.

Turning I was met with a wide chest, I raised my head to meet his eyes.

"Edward, good morning." I mumbled.

"Morning," he replied in his husky voice, "Are you available for lunch again?"

I wanted to say no. I was still not recovered from what I had discovered last night. My_ book under his bed._

_' More like him shirtless, you under his bed.' _A voice inside me teased. I flinched. He raised an eyebrow in intrigue at the sudden gesture.

"O-of course, I'll see you then." I smiled shyly recovering. He grinned humored.

"Ill save you a spot!" He turned.

I kept walking but I heard Jessica's high pitched voice call out then.

"Hey Edward," I moved to stand obscured by an open classroom door to watch as Jessica stopped Edward way down the hall, " have you a date for the girl's choice dance yet?" She placed her hand on his chest. That's bold.

The girl's choice dance was two weeks from now. None of us Cullens were planning to go, despite Alice's initial interest.

Edward gently removed Jessica's hand from his chest. "I don't but-" Edward started hesitantly before being interrupted,

"Great! Why don't you come with me?" She displayed a flirty grin. Edward looked very uncomfortable with his hand cupping his neck that it was almost comical.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I am unable to go with you." Edward said diplomatically starting to turn away.

Jessica gripped his arm, "Wait! Why not?" Her face contorted in disappointment.

"I'm afraid I am previously engaged that day, so I can't attend. I have to get to class." He said curtly this time speed walking away.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Why did I feel oddly.. relieved? I began to turn around just to come face to face with Alice. She had been leaning over my shoulder watching.

She grinned at me, "You are one good friend Bella, platonically eavesdropping on Edward getting asked to the dance."

I shoved roughly past her rolling my eyes. "You promised to be discreet, Alice!" I called out while I retreated.

"Yeah? Well you promised you weren't interested in you know who!" Alice retorted from behind me.

I clenched my binders to my chest and made my way to AP literature. Alice was becoming increasingly unbearable. Giving up and letting Demetri find me was becoming an increasingly appealing prospect.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Wow, so this story is coming along, don't you think? Do you guys like Rosalie's and Bella's flashback? What do you think about Edward owning Bella's poetry?

**Remember: Don't leave me blue, be kind, review!**

Excuse my shitty placeholder poem, I.M. Swan's actual poetry would be world class!

I will update tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6: An Embroidered Handkerchief

_** Stop with the slacking **_

_**and write a review **_

_**cause this correspondence sure is lacking **_

_**and leaving me blue.**_

_**.**_

I've decided to keep making up shitty rhymes reminding y'all to leave a review, and I won't stop till y'all review more! Seriously, I'm in the dark when I don't get an assessment, so please guys pick up the slack! I want to see one for each chapter you read! ;P

**Disclaimer**: The following work is based on characters created and owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer.

I do not own '(I love you) for sentimental reasons" by Nat King Cole.

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Embroidered Handkerchief**

**1951, Newport Rhode Island **

The venue was quite lovely. A structure born in the gilded age, it stood tall, impressive white marble and breathtaking . Esme had rented out the mansion, Rosecliff, from the family that tended to only summer there but vacated it in the winter months, for the wedding of Jasper and Alice, our newest family members. They had arrived without warning 7 months ago and instantly assimilated without issue. Especially Alice and I, despite our rocky start when she decided to move all my room furnishings and claim the room as her own without consultation. I was worried I had another Rosalie on my hands, but now I cannot imagine my family without her.

When Carlisle heard that Alice and Jasper were not married, he suggested they wed and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie instantly took to the idea. Likely for the excuse of an event to dress up for. The wedding had been planned for 5 months, and we had flown down from Toronto, our current home, to Newport to enjoy the location of this architectural marble. There was a full orchestral band, pink tulips and white roses, and all our vampire friends were in attendance. It was a three night affair, everyone was staying in the mansion together. The first two nights had involved bachelor and bachelorette parties, a murder mystery dinner, and a run though of today's actual wedding. Now I found myself sitting at a table in the grand gold ballroom with an ocean view, were the wedding reception was being held, watching Jasper and Alice slowly sway to their first dance, a beautiful live rendition by the band of 'I Love you for Sentimental Reasons',

_"..I love you for sentimental reasons…" _Nat King Cole incarnate sang. He was quite a famous singer, but Esme has sparred no expense.

"They make one smart pair, don't they just?" Esme sighed, one arm wrapped around Carlisle's arm.

Alice looked stunning in her tea length white gown and white pumps, a very modern ensemble. Her head was resting on Jaspers chest, he wore a white suit and bowtie that fit him quite well.

_"…I love you, and you alone were meant for me…"_

_"_They really do, I wonder Esme if we can soon plan a second wedding for Emmett and I?" Rosalie said as she admired the newlyweds.

"You wan't to get married _again_?" I asked incredulous. This was so Rose to need such frivolities.

Rose turned to me, surprisingly not upset at my tone, "Oh Bella, you don't understand and I can't fault you. When you are in love.." She turned to gaze at Emmett on the other side of the room where he was chatting with Tatian, "… you just are so happy and want to celebrate it, want to stand up in front of everyone and shout it to the world!" She sighed dreamily.

It was few times and far between that Rosalie was airy and happy, and they all involved her mate Emmett. She had much improved in demeanor since he joined the family.

_"…. Please give your loving heart to me and say we'll never part…" _

_"_Bella, Rose is quite right. In fact, Carlisle and I have had five weddings since we met in 1783." Esme told me.

"There is something about weddings, they summon such hopeful feelings and bring friends and family together." Carlisle agreed.

In attendance at the wedding was Peter and Charlotte, Jaspers friends, the Denali coven, the Irish clan, Amazonian coven, the Egyptian coven, and many nomads that Esme and Carlisle has accumulated as friends over the centuries, still a small affair at about 50 guests.

_"…Darling, I'm never lonely, Whenever you are in sight …."_

"Bella, I know you haven't a heart, but surely even you must be moved by Alice and Jaspers story and find it romantic ," Rosalie began again, "Alice born into this life without a clue as to her past, but one clue to her future, that one day, decades from then, she would meet Jasper and fall madly in love. It's all that kept her from despair. She waited for him and.. oh can't we please have another wedding Esme?" Rose begged.

Carlisle chuckles, and Esme replied, "Of course doll, we'll draw up some plans as soon as we are back in Toronto!"

I wouldn't admit it but more than finding Jasper and Alice's love story romantic, I found that it sprung in me an unfamiliar emotion of jealous coveting. I wanted what they had and was growing frustrated by the decades in not receiving it. I didn't used to think about love much in the first years of my life, but increasingly the longing within my heart grew. Fear also grew, fear that I wasn't compatible for anyone. That I was made to be on my own, eternally.

My heart strings ached watching them so in love, so engrossed in each other, they were quite the pair. I longed for the day I could slow dance, held by the arms of my true mate, and seem so sure of something as Alice and Jasper looked sure of each others.

_"..I've given you my heart.." _The room rose in applause to both the couple and Nat King Cole as the piano softly faded out.

* * *

I entered the cafeteria, all nerves, scanning the room for Edward. I could smell him, so I knew he was in proximity. Finally I hear his name, turning to the source I find Edward in the cafeteria food line, talking to Lauren. I make my way to the end of the food line, I have to get food myself too, but mostly I do it for the better vantage point.

"…So I remember you said you were single on your first day here, and so like I am not seeing anyone either right now, so I like wanted to go to the girl's choice dance with you.."

'_Not seeing anyone right now, Lauren?_' I scoffed at her words, she may be single, but from what I heard she got around, and a lot. She was seeing _plenty_.

Edward grabbed some pizza as Lauren curled a strand of her bleach blonde hair around her finger, smacking gum, looking up at him flirtatiously.

Edward straightened his back as he grabbed his tray and moved forward to grab a bottle of water, Lauren in tow.

"Look Laura.." he started

" Lauren." Lauren interjected.

"Right. Look Lauren, I can't go to the dance with you. Thank you for your interest." He gave her a tight nod as he moved along. Lauren's mouth hung wide, she couldn't fathom why any boy would reject her.

I found myself smiling wide. Edward sure was popular, this was his second offer today.

'_The second girl he rejected_' my mind highlighted smugly.

I grabbed some random food and after I paid, caught Edward waving me over from an empty table. I sat down across from him.

"So, Bella.." he started, "Not that I mind it just being us, but do your siblings mind that you have started ditching them during lunch?" He took a bite of his pizza.

I bit my lip, his receptive questions threw me. There were those who weren't content that I had started sitting with Edward, namely Rosalie and Jasper. They thought I was risking exposure.

"No they don't mind it, why ever would you think so?" I answered instead, playing with the lid of my lemonade I had just opened.

He took a sip of his water before continuing, "I would think so, because since you sat down, your sister, the blonde one, has been starring daggers at me as if I murdered a puppy. It's quite unsettling." He smirked lightheartedly, taking another bite of his food.

I heard Rosalie growling from across the cafeteria, too low for human ears. I turned around to make eye contact and quickly whispered so only my family would hear, "_Cease and desist Rose!". _

Turning back I smiled at Edward, "Oh that's my sister Rosalie, she just has one of those faces, what are they called?" I mused tapping my chin, "Ah yes, '_Bitch face_' is the colloquial term." Rosalie growled again at that as I turned once again giving her a pointed but smug look.

"I see." Edward sounded unconvinced by my excuse. I occupied myself with moving my food around. It was then that I picked up the whispers around the cafeteria that followed a common theme;

"_Are Edward and Bella Cullen dating?_!"

_"Unbelievable, he must be a god if he can land her" _

_"Looks like someone finally tamed the vixen!" _

_"I could have sworn she was a dike, I mean why else would she reject all the cute guys?" _

My vampire hearing caught the gossip, though I didn't care for gossip, I had to admit this strangely bothered me.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" I heard Edward draw me back to focus. He had leaned in, his eyes furrowed in concerned. My chest felt tight again.

I shook my head, "I'm quite alright, sorry, just lost in my thoughts."

He leaned back at this, his body relaxing, "I know the feeling, I find myself there often as well, especially as of late." He frowned in thought.

I could imagine. I had watched my parents die and knew quite well what he was going through. He handled incredibly well, had I not spied on him last night I would have never concluded his life was less than ideal.

"Edward, you know you ca-" I was unable to finish, for in that moment Lexie, the most bitchy and popular girl sauntered over.

She was quite the cliche, mini skirt, tank top, and heels that weren't exactly appropriate for school. Not that I minded much, I was an advocate for every women dressing as she wants, and it not being an indication of her virtue. This was true in Lexie's case, she wasn't a floozy. She was the type who played hard to get, only dated football captains or guys of that social stature. She was confident and she had a case to be, she was pretty and smart in school. Though her personality was dreadful from the conversations I had heard her speak in. Shallow, mean, pretty much Rosalie when she was human.

She was flanked by the usual suspects of her posy, "Edward, I've been meaning to speak to you, but you are a hard man to track down" She purred not even acknowledging me.

"My apologies, how can I assist you..?" He veered off in question causing me to stifle a chuckle. He clearly didn't know her name either.

"I'm Lexie?" She look shocked, "The girl you helped the other day when I almost tripped down the stairs? You lent me a pen once?" Edward stared at her blankly.

"Lexie! We are in the same English, French and History class?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Right, I knew that." He shot me a quick humorous look that read 'I have never seen her in my life'.

"Anyway, word on the street is you are single, is that true?" She shot me a quick disdaining glance.

"It is." Edward looked annoyed now.

"And you haven't a date to the dance right?" She continued encouraged.

Edward hesitated, he knew what she was leading to, "I don't.."

"Great!" She quickly interjected triumphantly, "I thought you and I could attend together, what do you say?"

"I say no thanks." Edward said curtly, taking a bite of his slice, as her three girlfriends gasped. Honestly I almost gasped, it was unheard of to reject Lexie, unheard of that is outside of Emmett and Jasper, who had done just that when we first moved here last year. But mortal men did not turn her down.

"Im sorry, you are saying no?" She looked offended to the extreme, "Why?" I't didn't slip my notice that she threw me another glare, I suddenly found my food very interesting.

"Do you seriously want a reason?" Edward said a bit rudely after he took another swig of his water. I had noticed patience was not among his virtues.

She scoffed at this, "I guess not," She lifted her tray of food, she and her posy had placed down their food while speaking to us, as she walked behind I heard Alice say, _"Oh Bella!"_ and suddenly salad and vinaigrette was all over my face and hair, "Oops, I'm such a klutz, well enjoy the dance, Edward." Her friends walked away but I could hear them giggling when they thought they were out of ear shot.

I picked at my hair taking out the salad, "Gosh Edward, couldn't you just have gone to the dance with her?" I laughed. I wasn't embarrassed, it was too petty an offense and I didn't care what the humans thought of me. Though I could hear the gossiping now.

Edward got up from his seat immediately, walked around the table and grabbed my arm.

"Come on." He dragged me out the cafeteria, fueling the gossip. He led me the boys locker room. "Sit." He gestured to a wooden bench in front of the sinks. I complied.

He began gently picking at the food on my head, discarding it in the bin. Didn't change the fact that my face and hair was coated in different salad dressings.

Suddenly he reached into the pocket of his tan khaki pants, and produced a white folded handkerchief, "May I?" He asked for permission to wipe at my face.

I nodded wide eyed. It was as if Mr. Darcy or any Austen male lead had just materialized before my very eyes. I had not encountered for _many, many_ decades a man who carried with him a handkerchief. Was he really seventeen years old?

He began dabbing at my forehead very gently, then slowly made his way down to my cheeks, using different sides of the handkerchief. Then my chin, and finally he hesitated, before tenderly wiping at my lips. His other warm hand held the right side of my face, keeping my head steady. I closed my eyes at the pleasurable feeling. My lips parting slightly as he finished running the handkerchief over them. _Is it in my imagination, or was he dragging it out? _

He cleared his throat suddenly, and I opened my eyes, my head still leaning at an angle into his left hand.

"I got most of it, you might still want to wash your hair with water." He didn't meet my gaze, I could smell the blush forming on his cheeks.

I nodded, and rose. Walking past him, I went to the sink and washed my face and then tried to angle my head under the faucet but couldn't quite work it. I heard something being dragged over.

"Here, sit on this." Edward instructed, holding a short metal stool. A shampoo bottle was in his other hand.

I sat on it and hung my head over the sink like at a salon, before I could reach up, Edward had wordlessly replaced his hands in my hair. I could hear his heart racing as he wetted my hair, massaging in the water cautiously, then spurting shampoo out into his hand, massaging that into my scalp.

I couldn't help but feel tense. This was unprecedented for me. Not since I had a mother or had haircuts when I was human had someone else washed my hair for me. It felt unbelievable, the combination of the cool water and his warm hands made my spine tingle. I hadn't realized how much I had been missing in terms of physical contact. Though it wasn't just that, I was finding it harder to deny, my attraction to Edward was solidifying past friendship. The man carried an embroidered handkerchief for crying out loud! And right now, he was stirring strange and foreign desires in my lower stomach. Touch, the feel of his large but gentle hands expertly rinsing my hair. Scent, his shampoo of Irish spring, minty and fresh. Sound, the calming water from the sink, the sound of my hair being washed in his hands, and of his heart beating fast. Sight, or lack there of, made me feel more so immersed in the other three sense, heightening the experience.

"There." He said with a low throaty voice, I opened my eyes reluctantly. I was disappointed it was over. He went to his locker, and took out a folded towel. "It's clean, I haven't used it." He kneeled in front of me so he was at face level with me and, with a hand on either side of my head, dried my hair with the towel, scrunching his hands with the fabric here and there. I studied his focus face, mesmerized by his sage green eyes that were intent on his work.

When he was done, he wrapped the towel around my neck, meeting my eyes, his heart speeding up again, his Adam's apple rising up and down as he swallowed.

"We should head to class.. we are already a bit late." He said in a low throaty voice.

Again, unable to speak, I nodded. I took off the towel and handed it to him, which he threw in his locker along with his handkerchief.

We went to the cafeteria and retrieved our bags, then headed to class, the silence between us heavy and charged.

* * *

**1978, Switzerland**

I slipped out of the party and ran up the mountain and made it to the mountain top cabin at the indicated time of 23:00 hours. I could smell Demetri inside.

"Demetri?" I called walking in. The cabin worked as a cafeteria normally. Demetri walked out from the kitchen.

"Bella, good you made it, come on back." He gestured for me to follow, all business.

There were several boxes and different metal contraptions, and I hadn't a clue as to what this all was.

"Demetri, what's with all the gear?"

"This is dynamite." He said as if it were a perfectly common thing to say.

"Pardon me, but did you just sa-"

"Yes, it's for controlled explosions. Ski resorts use it to cause avalanches before skiers go on the slopes. We are going to use for a similar but different purpose." He smiled maliciously.

I caught his drift, "You mean to make an avalanche go off when my brothers are on the mountain?" I exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers.

He nodded expressionlessly.

"That's brilliant!" I was onboard, "But how will we ensure only they are on the mountain? The last thing I want is to piss off some volturi member, they do not have a sense of humor! No offense. "

"It's simple, my protege, we set a trap. A trap only your brothers would fall for. A tantalizing offer to skinny dip by me, taunting them they were insecure in their manhood if they don't, in the small pond a few meters from here. Meanwhile you will move their clothes to the marked spot midway down. They will ski down to get it, that's when " He paced, then turned to me, he held up the control devices, "triggering the immense avalanche, the snow will drag your brothers to the bottom of the mountain, where I will have set up a crowd to witness their humiliation in their birthday suits. I think they will hesitate to throw snowballs at you again." He smiled smug. Demetri was a mastermind! Of course all guard members had a rich background in war and battle tactics. I came to the right person.

"Let's do this, now!" I was already tasting my sweet revenge.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the plan was in place. Demetri and I had set up the explosives and marked where Emmett and Jasper would have to be, to be unable to escape it, yet not explode. I watched as Demetri seamlessly worked his way into Jasper and Emmett's conversation and set the foundation for them to go skinny dipping.

"They say the pond is actually quite deep, and that several people had drowned trying to reach the bottom. I was thinking of having a look, you boys game?" Demetri asked them after schmoozing them.

Emmett and Jasper actually liked Demetri and respected him after he had beat Emmett at the tourney the second week of the summit in Greece. They readily agreed. Once they were out of sight it was my turn.

I raised a glass and gently tapped it with a bottle to gather the rooms attention, standing on a chair, "Good evening everyone, sorry to interrupt, but Emmett and Jasper asked me to request your presence in twenty minutes at the bottom of the mountain outside for an important demonstration. Trust me you won't want to miss it." Everyone except Alice looked intrigued. She looked like she was already trying not break into tears of laughter. Good, it meant the plan would work!

15 minutes later I was behind the tree line by the controllers, I had already taken their clothes to the spot, save Demetri's. His I had grabbed and taken with me to keep up the ruse.

"How did our clothes get all the way over there?" I heard Emmett grumble.

"What a dumb prank, it's just over there!" Jasper added annoyed.

"People can be so immature," I heard Demetri agree, "You guys go ahead and get it, I think I forgot my ski's at the pond."

"Yeah, you should have left them here dude." Emmett said.

I heard the skis clink into place, and heard Demetri suddenly behind me, turning I had forgotten he was still naked.

"Like what you see?" He said after I hadn't looked away. He was an adonis, the sight of him had caught me by surprise and had frozen my gaze.

I broke away shoving his clothes at him, glad vampires couldn't blush. "You know I don't, come on they are almost at their mark, get ready to detonate the explosives and turn on the massive lights." I said tightly.

As soon as they stopped, before they could take off their skis, we queued the explosives.

It didn't take long, and before Emmett and Jasper could make up from down, they were hit by a massive wave of barreling snow, propelled down the mountain. Demetri and I turned on the flood lights and ran to the bottom, where Alice had aided in gathering the party. Emmett and Jasper were yelling the whole way down, from the shock of it and their lack of control more than actual fear.

Suddenly they slid, landing mere inches from the crowd who if they weren't already in stitches laughing, were pushed over the edge, when Emmett finally stopped butt up, face down, right in front of Aro, Jasper had two broken skis, his manhood on fool display as he laid sprawled. I snapped a photo of the scene for posterity and for our holiday greeting cards.

"Pathetic." Aro muttered as he gazed on Emmett's huge butt, further fueling the laughter. Sighing he walked off. Emmett and Jasper began to get up, shaking the snow off and trying to cover their privates, yet smiling along. Even they recognized the humor of the situation.

The rest of the guest were much more appreciative, Caius was laughing the hardest. Esme was the only one who looked embarrassed in our family.

"Demetri, I owe you big time!" I said after I caught my breath.

* * *

Edward and I received after school detention for being twenty minutes late to class, which we would have to serve tomorrow.

_"Sorry" _I scribbled in my clumsy handwriting as soon as we were seated after the public scolding we had received.

Edward stared at the paper, then rapidly wrote down a response, sliding the page back,

_"You are apologizing to me? It's my fault in the first place, don't be absurd." _He had written in beautiful cursive.

I smiled at him returning his gaze, when I felt it. Demetri. He was reaching out for Alice. My stare went blank and my face clean as a slate. My focus was drained into fortifying the barriers around my family, as Demetri pounded relentlessly, switching from member to member; Emmett, then Carlisle, then Esme, then Rosalie, Jasper, back to Alice, back and forth, over and over. He was ceaseless, merciless. Hit after hit. This was one of his most aggressive attacks, more desperate and frenzied. Then release. He let go, finally.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" I could feel a relentless tap on my shoulder as Edward whispered anxiously. A cold hard surface under my left cheek. I turned my face up, my face had been laying on the desk, a large textbook propped up in front of me. I could hear the teacher lecturing about atomic structures.

"Oh good, do you need to go to the nurse?" Edward whispered, "I don't think anyone noticed."

"Did you put this textbook up?" I asked him confused. I'd be surprised if I had, in my trance, covered myself up.

Edward cupped his neck, "Is that alright? You looked lost in your thoughts or something, so I didn't want the teacher to yell at you or add another detention if he caught you not paying attention, and since it didn't seem like a medical emergency, I moved your head to rest on the desk and propped the book up."

I nodded taking this in, Edward had covered for me. I would have looked as looney as Alice getting a vision otherwise, and with this teacher never being a fan of me, ever since I corrected him that one time and wounded his ego, I did not want to be caught ignoring his teaching.

As soon as class ended I patted Edward. He looked up from packing his leather messenger bag.

I bit my lip, then said, "I'm sorry you had to save me, again, that's three times now. Thank you for covering for me. I sometimes have these um.. episodes, they aren't life endangering but i'll occasionally loose awareness, and you did the right thing." I said my hand still on his shoulder, then removing it when I realized.

"Ok, i'll remember that." He smiled wide at me. "See you tomorrow?" He asked throwing his bags strap across his wide chest.

"Yes, see you then." I smiled as I watched him exist the classroom.

* * *

My siblings couldn't stop teasing me and laughing about what was now known as the 'Salad Incident', but I couldn't seem to care. All I could think about was getting home to write.

For the first time in several years, I felt inspired to jot down a poem. The words spilled from my hands onto the page, uninhibited by my mind. The catalyst? My muse? There was no denying it: Edward Masen.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Did we like this chapter? We got some serious sparks flying between Edward and Bella, thanks to Lexie! She ain't half bad after all!

Was Jasper and Alice's wedding cute? Did you like Edward having an embroidered handkerchief too? I always thought that if I meet a guy with one I would marry him on the spot. I too enjoy Austen so I thought Bella would agree with me. Did you guys like the scene where Edward washes her hair? I need your input, so remember my poem,

**_Stop with the slacking _**

**_and write a review _**

**_cause this correspondence sure is lacking _**

**_and leaving me blue!_**

I'll update tomorrow, now leave me some reviews to reply to!

**vvvvvv Review vvvvvv**


	7. Chapter 7: Ballad of a Bitter End

Sorry this chapter is so late, but I was busy, never fear, I follow through always. This chapter isn't as fun for Bella, lots of angst, but it's important to get through. Tomorrow you will be rewarded with a fun EPOV and the appearance of a certain furry someone!

Note: Since Bella's name is Isobel to make it more dated, her other pet name is Izzy.

.

**Hey you freeloader**

**contribute your due **

**this is an order**

**go write a review!**

.

**Disclaimer**: The following work is based on characters created and owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ballad of a Bitter End **

**1979, Chicago **

"I can't! I CAN'T! It's too much!" I sobbed clutching my head. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

Esme grasped at my hands, trying to keep me from scratching any deeper into my face, I already was bone deep. Jasper was withering in the corner, the emotions knocking him down, Alice comforting him in vain.

I had been at the couch engrossed in a novel just an hour ago, now I was wishing I was truly dead, cause this half-ass, mostly dead business was not all it was cracked up to be. We had already moved twice because of him finding us, him hot on our trail and twice we had barely gotten away. He was hitting me with it each day, and each day I withered in pain until I tired him out. Today, he was relentless, over an hour was the longest he had gone.

"Bella, let go! We will deal with the consequences!" Esme cried.

"Daughter, you are not strong enough, let him in for now. We will have to move again, but it is worth ending your agony." Carlisle pushed.

"If I do," I cried, "i'll loose everything!" I screamed my eyes pressed tightly shut as I squirmed in pain.

"Izzy, you are out of your depth. Sis, let go, we will run!" Emmett insisted, his voice desperate.

"NO NO NO!" I wailed in anguish. I could feel me slipping, he was so close to penetrating my last walls. "He's so close to…stop… MAKE IT STOP!" I shrieked.

Rosalie came to kneel besides me her hand on my cheek, "Bella, live to fight another day, right? That's what we did. You and I. We lost our battles, you to Spanish influenza, I to Roy. We lost. Our whole family has lost. But we got to come back and fight another day. Listen to me,You are going to lose this," I felt her hands shaking me, "You are not there yet. Lose today, we will win tomorrow." She finished softly.

"no no, I can't, I can't…" I mumbled meekly.

"You have no choice." Rosalie whispered grabbing my hands from my face, "Look at me, Bella. Open your eyes."

My eyes opened wide with terror and pain to her calm and piercing ones.

"Release." Rosalie said.

I whimpered, "I'm scarred, Rose. So scared. He'll take _everything." _I despaired shaking my head vigorously.

Alice, still by Jasper's body, trying to still his spasms, called, "Bella, I_ promise_ you, we will be able to hide again, i've seen it, _I swear,_ _please _Bella, he's in _so much _pain, _please_." Alice begged from the floor with emotion coloring her voice.

Bitting my lip, I pushed one final time defiantly, and then released in a cry the band of shield that had surrounded my family.

"It's done. He knows." I buried my face in my hands, my body shaking. I lifted my head, my eyes sad, "He's coming for me."

* * *

The moon was blood red tonight as Jasper and I ran through the mountains. Jasper and I were frequent hunting buddies, we were both the quietest in the family, more introverted than the others. It was nice having some space, and being with someone who didn't expect you to talk and it not being awkward. The sound of two large animals fighting drove us to a territorial bears wrestling! Emmett was going to be so jealous. Jasper and I nodded at each other, and each ran to one of the Bears taking them quickly and draining them.

I had just removed my teeth from the bears throat, releasing its now limp corpse to the frosty ground with a heavy thud, when I realized Jasper was staring at me thoughtfully.

I wiped at my lips, "Do I have leftovers on me?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

He shook his head, "It's just queer. I am not used to you being so.. incandescently hopeful. It's as if Alice were to start wearing trainers and sweats instead of designer clothes. It's _that _disconcerting." The moonlight reflected off of his now bright amber eyes, making them appear to glow.

I fidgeted with the straps of my pullover suddenly feeling very shy.

Jasper laughed approaching me closer, "Why are you feeling bashful?"

I turned around focusing my eyes on the view from this height on the mountain. I could see the forest going for miles below me, it was sights like these that made me grateful to be what I was.

"I suppose I'm embarrassed. I'm not used to these feelings, and it makes me feel foolish and exposed, especially since between you and Alice and vampire super hearing and sight, it's impossible to have a secret in this family." I tucked my hair behind my ears nervously.

"I understand that. Caring for someone can become an achilles heel, it leaves you vulnerable," Jasper said in his southern twang, "I know how sudden this can all feel, I went through it myself when Alice appeared out of nowhere. I was terrified," He chuckled, "Here this petit gal strode in and suddenly I wanted something, suddenly I had everything to loose whence before I was free. I was a cowboy, going where the wind blew me, and going there alone." Jasper looked contemplative as he stared out.

"But to be truly free we must have nothing and want nothing." At that, Jasper gave me a tight smile.

This mate business opened you to so much good and so much bad. With love came the potential price of grief, the loss of love. I could understand that, I had someone hellbent on taking me away. I feared for me and my family, but I knew that if I were lost, my family could move on. They each had their soulmates. There was no other half to me. Who would there be to miss when Demetri kept me?

The brief remission of our quietude had relapsed, and with our thirsts satiated we ran home.

This had become our chattiest hunting trip by far, but I had needed to voice the fear that came with the monumental change occurring within my heart. I was on the precipice of falling in love forever with that human, and if I let myself truly surrender, he would be mine, my mate. I could never bestow again my affections unto another, my life would be in his hands, at his mercy.

* * *

I once cursed the purgatory that was parading around as a high school student, stuck acting as if I were one of them, restricted. Slowing my speed, concealing my knowledge, everything about it was confining. My nature subdued, the thirst though under control was always there, clawing at my throat, and I the willing volunteer to sit in classrooms full of the intoxicating scent. My siblings and I were in purgatory, every day, just so that we might have a sense of normalcy, a chance to live in a society and reject our true purpose.

Today however, it didn't matter. It didn't matter because he was here. Edward Masen, the beautiful boy with copper brown hair and illustrious green eyes and whose voice sent tingles through my dead nerves, who managed to make my heart almost beat. He was here too with me. For some reason, which I could not discern, he enjoyed my company too. From yesterday's events, I felt reason to hope, as I scarcely had hoped before.

I spent the first periods of the day listening in on Edward in his classes. I wanted to know everything, expecting to hear that one thing that will prove he isn't what I think. It was a tad morbid looking for the out to my possible happiness, but perhaps I enjoyed being alone, enjoyed being on my own. It was the only way I had ever known, Vampires enjoy the permanent, the familiar. It was in third period that I heard what I had been seeking, the words that dashed my hopes.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but not who I wanted to ask me. The only one I would want to go with.. ugh she is way out of my league." Edward sounded glum. _Could he possibly mean me?_

_"_Really? So there's a girl you like? Spill it, Masen! Are we talking about Cullen?" Mike pushed.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone!" Edward said, then after a pause, "It's Angela."

I gasped, and remembering I was still in class tried to pass it off as a cough. Angela? So Edward does like someone. _ And its not you!_ I thought hurt.

"She is so beautiful and smart and sweet," Edward continued, "I had thought that since she and Owen broke up, that I would finally have a shot, but apparently she likes Ben." Edward confided to Mike.

So there it is. The first time I thought I had a shot at a Mate, Alice encouraged me, and what for. I wasn't his type. _Of course you are not! You are a monster, a vampire! How could someone like him want you. _I thought mournfully, _well this is what you were expecting to hear Bella. At least now I know. _

"Wow Angela! So what are you going to do?" Mike asked.

_"_Well I am not going to miss my chance, Ben or not. I tell you, you see a girl as fine as Angela, you don't wait, you secure her before someone else gets a shot. I am going to try to ask her to the dance at the end of the school day, make her forget about Ben. It's on him if he didn't wise up." Edward sounded cocky.

"Dude let me know how it goes!" Mike encouraged, "Hey what did you get for problem 5.."

I had heard enough. I spent the rest of the class lost in thoughts of anger towards myself for being so foolish as to expect this to end any different.

* * *

As soon as the bell rung and class was done, I headed straight for the parking lot.

I was just walking out the school doors when she caught up to me.

Without stopping to look back at her I sighed, "Alice, now is not the time. I'm in no mood for your antics."

She caught up next to me, "Bella, I came to stop you! You can't leave-"

"Alice," I interrupted "Back off, I am going!"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, ITS NOT WHAT YOU TH-" Alice raised her voice, insistent.

I turned at this, irritated she was challenging me, "ALICE I SAID BUTT OUT, I AM SICK OF YOU INTERVENING IN MY LIFE ALWAYS!" I yelled my arms thrusting in frustration, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW, I HEARD WHAT I HEARD AND I AM DONE SO DONE WITH YOU MANIPULATING THE OUTCOME OF EVERYTHING! THIS ISN'T YOUR CONCERN."

Alice shrinks back, hurt in her eyes. It had gone on far enough, I had been much to patient with her, letting her have her fun with her visions and how she used them to shape the future, of not just hers but our whole family.

I growled at her and turn to get in my car.

"FINE. Be stubborn Bella, act like you don't need my help! When you come to your damn senses don't expect me to be waiting by the phone for your apology!" She replied angrily back as she stormed off.

_That suits me fine, wait for eternity for all I care. _

Once in the car, I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle to ask him to excuse from school.

_"What's going on Bella? Are you leaving again?"_ His voice concerned.

"Nothing like that Carlisle, I just need to be on my own for a bit, i'll be back to school tomorrow, I promise."

_"Alright, whatever you need Bella." _

"Thanks Carlisle." I hung up the phone, and drove and fast.

* * *

**1978-1979, Switzerland **

It was New Years Eve, probably one of the preferred Vampire holidays, marking another year of this strange existence.

I was in a silver beaded cocktail dress, my hair done up, all at Alice's insistence.

Demetri and I had been growing even closer this week. I had to say I had him so wrong, he was funny and clever and just fun to be around. I didn't think I'd ever get along with a Volturi guard out of all things, but here I was grasping on to his shoulder to steady myself and my laughter. He had been cracking jokes all night at the expense of others, he was an excellent impersonator.

The wine had been flowing heavy that night, playing drinking games with the others, drinking to toasts. I had finally managed to get drunk, hard for a vampire with our systems.

"Demetriii," I slurred, "Do your Felix impression! Do your Felix again!" I requested laughing, when Aro's authoritative voice began,

"Everyone find your mate, get ready it's time for the countdown!" Aro declared clinking a glass of wine.

Aro held up his wrist and looking at his watch, began the countdown,

_"10, 9, 8.." _Everyone joined in,

"Bella?" Demetri asked suggestively a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"_..7,6.."_ the chanting continued,

I laughed, shaking my head coyly, "What?"

_"..5,4.."_

"Don't make me ask." He raised his eyebrow.

_"..3,2.."_

In my drunken haze I knew I should probably not.

_It's just a new years kiss. It won't mean anything. People even kiss strangers. _

"..1!" The room erupted in hollers and sound makers going off. Confetti and balloons flowed the air.

I nodded.

He didn't hesitate, he clasped the back of my neck drawing me tight to his muscular form, his other hand lifting me by the small of my back to reach his height. His lips crashed on mine, hungry.

"_This isn't a chaste new years kiss!"_ A small voice that wasn't nearly as drunk as I tried to protest.

My hands raised to push against his chest, I swear that's what they intended. Somehow, they instead clasped the fabric of his suit tighter to me.

I was too gone. This felt too good. For once, I didn't care about waiting to kiss someone I love. I cared to feel something, anything.

_Why should I continue to deny myself?_

I'm sure I had no clue how to move my lips properly, but Demetri didn't seem to mind at all, hair hands roaming up and down my sides.

"Shit, Izzy is wasted!" I heard Emmett say from somewhere.

"What? She's too drunk to be kissing him like that!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Suddenly Demetri and I were torn apart, Rose between us. She shoved him, though he barely budged. He looked pissed. I didn't know what to think. Tatian, Irina, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were surrounding us looking concerned.

"You have some nerve taking advantage like that!" Rosalie yelled anger painting her words, never turning from her death glare to him, "Let's go Bella, let's walk this off outside."

Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder and led me outside into the snow, Alice and Tatian followed.

"Bella, are you alright?" She demanded.

"Yeah I'm fineee, what's youuur problem?" I slurred. Why is everyone so tense?

"She must have drank a dozen bottles." I heard Tatian comment behind me.

"She won't sober up for another hour." Alice informed.

I began to giggle, "You look like a pixie! A pretty vampire Pixie!" I hugged Alice enthusiastically.

"How will she react when she is sober, Alice?" Tatian asked.

"We have to wait. She is too drunk to make decisions, so it's hazy." Alice replied.

"I wanna dance..! We should go back to the party!" I exclaimed suddenly jumping up and down.

"I swear I am going to beat the living crap out of Demetri next time I see him!" Rosalie growled.

* * *

I was pacing furiously in my room, the nights events solidifying in my mind,

_"..10, 9, 8…"_

I am too handsy, clinging to everything Demetri says and laughing.

_"..7,6,4.."_

He asks for a kiss, I nod. I agree.

_"..3,2…"_

His lips crash to mine, I don't push back, I pull closer. I reciprocate passionately.

_"..1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!."_

Everyone noticed, I've made a display of myself, I am wasted.

I am humiliated. I've never kissed anyone! This isn't how it was supposed to happen! I did! It happened! 78 years and I had never kissed anyone, I had waited for him, for that one person who I was destined to love._UGHH!_

_He's not here. Demetri is. _That small voice points out.

True, how could I be sure I even had someone meant for me. Maybe I should let loose like Tatian and his sisters, just have fun.

_Did I enjoy it?_

_I think so?_ I was so drunk thirty minutes ago.

_Would it be so wrong? Demetri is handsome, funny, smart, and a good friend. _The small voice argues.

I am contemplating all this, lost in thought when Alice bangs on my door.

"Hey Janis Joplin? You done partying?" Alice called from the other side, "Open the door, Demetri is here and Rose is about to smother him."

Great. I guess it's time to face the music.

I unlocked the door and peered outside. Alice stood there still in party attire looking stressed.

"They are outside. I'd hurry."

I moved past her and ran to the front door. Outside was a crowd consisting of Rosalie, who was being held back by Emmett and Jasper, Demetri had his hands up and was asking for me. Tatian, Kate and Irina were watching.

I walked over, and everyone looked up expectantly.

"Bella, tell Emmett and Jazz what happened was against your choice so they let me go and pummel this ass!" Rose spit.

Demetri met my eyes he looked exhausted somehow, "Bella can you call off your wolves so we can talk about this?"

I nodded somber, "Rose, it's ok."

"WHAT! Don't go anywhere with this douche, I saw him pushing drinks on you!"

"He didn't make me do anything."

"Don't buy his dumb act, he's been targeting you for weeks!"

"Rose," I sighed, "I'll be back."

I sped away, Demetri follow, Rose cried for me to stay, but her voice grew smaller with distance.

We finally made it to the pond and settled there. He started right away, turning to face me.

"Bella, I swear I wasn't trying anything. I thought it was mutual." He ran his fingers through his gelled back hair, "Rose is right though, I've been after you for weeks. I promise I wouldn't have done more, really." His eyes looked desperate.

I didn't know what to say. I was still reeling, but I didn't feel I could blame him. I accepted the drinks, I said yes when he asked for the kiss, and I didn't push away. There wasn't room in that to blame him.

"Demetri," I started hesitantly, I didn't even know what to say, "Demetri.. I don't blame you. It's not your fault." I looked at him pulling at a strand of my hair.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Bella.. are you sure? Are we okay?"

I nodded, "Demetri, it takes two to tango," I chuckled, "I engaged just as much. It may have been more than I was bargaining for, but.. it's ok. Let's just forget it happened and go back to normal." I smiled.

He frowned shifting his weight, then in a soft voice, "What if I _can't_. What if I don't _want_ that?"

I stared at him, my lips parted before I collected myself, "Demetri, last night, it was a one time thing. I was clear about my interest from the get go." _Why was he making this difficult? _

_"_I know that, but can't things change? Can't I ask for a shot? Did you really not feel anything?" He demanded, his eyes fiery.

I stared at him my eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you that stubborn, Bella?! You can't give anyone a shot, you can't let me in?"

"Demetri, I'm sorry you got the wrong impression, but this isn't what I am looking for!"

"What don't I have? What am I missing? Because last night you seemed perfectly happy with me!"

"I was_ drunk!_ I didn't know any better. Now I do. Demetri, I like you, you know that. I enjoy my time with you, truly, _I do. _That doesn't change the facts. I just _know. _You are not_ it, _you are not my mate. I don't compromise in terms of the heart." I exclaimed.

He shook his head, "No, _I reject_ that. You've been denying yourself anything for _so long_, you've never been in a couple, you are unable to_ recognize _what we have here. I can! Bella, _that's fine!_ Take your time, but I am going to_ fight _for you! You may not know it, but we, we are _perfect_ for each other! I know we are mate's. I've known it from the first time I set eyes on you!"

I shook my head at him, _he's delusional. _I backed away slowly, then ran off.

_I am never drinking again!_

* * *

Laying in my meadow, though covered in snow, things seem better. Not great, just slightly better than the crap that has been my existence lately.

Nearly thirty years on the run from the Volturi and Demetri, and now this? To be teased with the prospect of Edward Masen, just to have the illusion torn up just as soon.

Sometimes I thought back and wondered if Demetri was right. Maybe I had no idea how to spot the real thing. Maybe if I had just surrendered to him, maybe things could just be easy, I was tired of pushing to have my way. I wasn't getting anything but frustration.

It was then that I heard a heartbeat approaching. I sat up looking for the source. I couldn't believe my eyes. There behind the tree line. The source of my anguished contemplations: Edward Masen.

He was wearing heavy winter hiking gear, a map in one hand, a flattering beanie on his head. He spotted me as he made it into the meadow. I stood up cautiously. _How did he know to find me here? Of course! That damn Pixie!_

"Bella!" He hollered.

I didn't walk towards him, instead I crossed my arms. He sped his pace until slightly breathless he reached me. His cheeks and nose looked cute with the chapped red._ No, you can't think that. He likes someones else. _

"I'm glad I caught you, Bella." He smiled, putting down his backpack, "I missed you at school, and you missed our detention."

I set my lips tightly, "I got excused. Doctors orders."

"Right, I bet having Dr. Cullen as your mom comes in handy." He grinned.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I finally asked my look suspicious.

He opened his mouth as if to answer, hitting me with his intoxicating minty breath, before he closed it again thoughtful.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something today in school, but you left." He began to explain, then taking a deep breathe, "I wanted to ask you out, on a date."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

So this Chapter was a stressful one and hard to write, so I need your input more than ever. Tomorrow will be EPOV and answer some questions, those of you who have read midnight sun may guess as to what happened with the Angela situation. The difference is now Bella has super hearing.

My first kiss happened in a similar fashion, kind of the same way, I still _cringe_!

Sorry for cliffhanger!

.

**Hey you freeloader**

**contribute your due **

**this is an order**

**go write a review!**

.

**vvvvv Review vvvvv**


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Go Back Now (EPOV)

Sorry, I know this is late, but it's the holidays, and things got hectic! However, I hope you will forgive me after you read this chapter. It's a longer one. Enjoy!

So, I got a bunch of reviews! Thank you! Please let's not make this just a one time thing! Now some reviews didn't have an option to reply to because they were guests, so here I will reply;

**Q:** I get confused on the time period of Edward and Bella? 1933 1978, or 1918. That is where you loose me. LOL

**A:**The present time period is the same as in twilight, 2005. I'm sorry I didn't clarify I assumed this would be understood, but with all the flashbacks and changes and such I see this would be confusing. So for future notice, unless it says other wise, its 2005 in the central story.

**Q: **I am some what lost with what Demetri is doing and why. Also the time element.

**A:**Demetri is a skilled tracker, he is able to find people but can't find Bella. Bella has had to learn to strengthen her shield and over decades of practice is able to keep it firmly around her family at all times, I don't want to go in too deep as to his and the Volturi's motives, because A, I don't spoil things and B, **I may have a Demetri POV eventually, thoughts on that?** I hope the time element question was answered above.

**Q: **how many chapters are you expecting to have for this story?

**A:** I envisioned it around 40 chapters. However with the creative process, there is no telling.

**Q: **I wish you wrote longer chapters.

**A:** I wish I did too! However to update daily, with life and such I keep it around 4,500 words average. I could write longer chapters, but then I would update less often. Which I may do!

**Comment:** Don't get hung up on on reviews. You will find some people will the intentionally hurtful. Write your story your way.

**Response: **I thank you for your encouragement to do things my way and not get hung up on others opinions, but I like hearing back because this is my first fan fiction, and I am just figuring things out on my own, I want to improve, I know I have so much left to learn. Your reviews truly help me! So even if they become negative, I am a big girl and can take it :) PLUS just now I was feeling lazy, but I saw all the encouraging reviews and felt inspired to write!

**_Hey you, give me a clue, don't be a tool, just leave a review!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Can't Go Back Now (EPOV)**

Today had been good. Really, really good. Bella removed her mask, she spoke to me. It was incredible, pure adrenaline. I never thought I could feel so connected to another person, but with her it's like breathing. I had felt angry with her yesterday, after I had literally thrown myself in front of a car in a tail spin for her and she had barely uttered a sentence to me. I had gone home and put on my grungy music and just let myself feel like the utter moron I was for having obsessed over her for the last couple weeks. I had resolved to no longer engage with her, to distance myself from her bewitchment. When she spoke to me today asking for us to have lunch together, I was wary. Was she doing this because she sensed I would finally quit her? Did she want the attention, maybe she was one of those girls who needed everyones eyes on her.

But after today, after that lunch, especially after that chemistry class where I could feel this electricity between us, one that urged me to reach out to her in the dark, just to hold her delicate hand in mine. _Not very delicate_, I reminded myself. Thats right, I had noticed that Bella Swan was not so breakable after tackling her and feeling her muscular firmness. Odd since her body was so thin and soft looking, it was deceiving. When she touched my arm today to keep me from leaving, her hand was as cold as if she had just taken it out of a bucket of ice. Yet, the coolness of her hand had been an after thought. I barely noticed it with the sharp pang of current I felt from the contact.

"Edward," My mom called me from downstairs rousing me from my rumination, " I'm ready sweetheart!" I got up from the bed, grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs.

My mother had been having me drive her around, today we were going to La Push. She wanted to spend time painting the beach. She went there often before she got sick and became friends with some of the residents of the reservation there, they were Quileute tribe members.

I had already driven her to the reservation a dozen times since I first got here. It was nice being able to help my Mother out, she really benefitted from the therapeutic action of painting natural landscapes and of her friend Sue Clearwater.

It had the added bonus that I had gotten to know some of the tribe members. I hadn't wanted to socialize at first, I wished to only read a book and sit in the cafe at the reservation. However, my mother had insisted I be polite and interact with her friends kids, Seth and Leah. Leah also looked like she was forced to meet me, but I enjoyed her frank up front nature. I had also met Jacob Black and his poise consisting of Quil and Embry. It was weird for me to interact with them, I had been used to entitled kids all my life, but everyone in the tribe was sincere and humble, I suppose shaped by their modest upbringing.

I was parking the car in front of the Clearwater's place and going around the car to open the door for my mother, when Seth came running out to greet me eagerly.

"Edward!" Seth was wearing a heavy coat. He was about 14, and acted a bit like a golden retriever, but he is exactly what I had always expected my little brother would be like, if I would have been fortunate enough to have one. I always had wanted siblings.

"Hey there, Scrappy Doo." I ruffled his hair as he beamed at me, "Where is Jake and the rest of 'The outsiders'. I quipped

"They are renovating a truck in Jake's garage."

"Let's go, go grab your homework." I directed. I had taken to encouraging Seth in his school work, it was evident he was a bright kid, but had trouble with how lessons were done in school.

As we walked into the garage, the three boys looked up from their various tasks.

"Masen! Has the city boy come for another lesson in mechanics?" Jake quipped, his lanky arms leaning on the hood of a rusty truck that looked like it was from another decade.

"It seems only fair I get something in return for slumming it with you dorks."

"How's life on the other side? Forks High still suck?" Quil asked from his post, sitting with a gameboy.

"Yeah, any hot chicks?" Embry added, he was fiddling with some wooden carving.

"Forks is… growing on me." I finished, taking a stool next to Seth as he dug out his school work.

Jake and the boys hollered at that, giving me knowing look.

"Who the babe?" Quil had set down his video game, in fact all the guys stopped their chores. They must really be pressed for some girl action, they all looked at me eagerly. I was not the type to go into something of this nature, but I felt sympathy for the poor guys.

"She's just this sophomore in school, she takes a class with me, and she's.." I searched for the right words to describe her, "..something special." I finished meekly.

"Ouuu.. 'something special'!" Quil teased, "That translates to she's got a great rack!"

"Eddie boy is whipped!" Jacob cooed.

I rolled my eyes, "The jury is still out on that!"

"No it's not!" Embry laughed, "Tell us what does she look like, her eyes, her hair, how big is her ass, what's her bust size…" I threw a rag at him to interrupt his mind's direction, which he caught still chucking.

"She is a brunette, and yes she is hot." I admitted.

"You forgot to go into detail.." Embry reminded but was halted by my grimace which caused the other guys to laugh.

"What's her name? A lot of the Forks brats come to La Push for bonfires, we might know her." Jacob looked eager.

"Alright, her name is Bella Cullen." I expected appreciative recognition to spark in their eyes, or maybe no recognition at all, so I was throw by their actual reaction. Even Seth stopped smiling, and I didn't know that was possible, that kid was plastered with one always. The laughing ceased, and was replaced with a loaded silence and odd expressions.

"What? You guys know her?" Did they know Bella and not like her?

Jacob shot me a look then looked back to the others, I caught Quil shaking his head slightly. Seth suddenly doodled on his homework paper.

"Seriously, what's the problem? Do you guys not like her?" I could potentially see that, she wasn't always very friendly at first.

Jacob swallowed, "It's not that we personally not like her, we've never met the Cullen's in person, but.."

Embry interrupted, his voice low but firm, "Shh Jake you are gonna get us in trouble with the elders!"

Now my curiosity was raging, I could surmise from the implication of them not knowing the Cullens yet all knowing something that would get them in elders, that it must be one of those tribe secrets. _If only I could read minds_, I thought wistfully. My intuition only got me far enough to guess some prejudice by the tribe to the Cullens.

"Alright, it's fine, keep your secrets." I finally said with a chuckle when the silence had grown too uncomfortable, i'd figure it out later anyways, the weak link clearly was Jake. I would get him alone.

I spent the next hour helping Seth with his math homework, until my Mom texted me to return with Seth for dinner at the Clearwater's.

We said bye to the guys and arrived back to the smell of delicious stew, and the pleasant sight of my Mom sitting at the counter laughing with Sue. They turned to us when we entered. _Stew with Sue _I thought suddenly bringing a smile to my face.

"Mom, I finished all my homework!" Seth declared proudly as he took off his shoes.

Sue smiled at him, then me, "Great work, guys, Seth go get Leah from her room."

"She's not gonna wanna eat with us, she only ever eats in her room!" Seth whined.

"There are guests, she knows better than to be rude. Go get her."

Seth grumbled as he dragged his feet up the stairs to knock on his sister's door. After some muffled yelling, Seth returned triumphant with his sister in tow.

Each time I had seen Leah, she looked thinner and angrier. Right now, despite the harshness of her face, you could tell she had been crying. She was dressed in ratty sweats, her hair up in a messy bun.

She nodded at me as she went to sit at the table, leaning on her arms. We had interacted a few times, and although she hadn't been particularly nice, I had noted she treated me much the same as everyone else, so I didn't take it to heart. I had heard from my mother that she had been deeply in love with another member of the tribe who had suddenly just a couple months ago broken her heart and left her for her cousin, and they were now engaged to be married. Not to mention her father had passed away from a heart attack a bit before I arrived. Before then, my mother said Leah had been extremely of a different demeanor, smiling and cracking jokes, not as happy-go-lucky as Seth, but hey who was?

After Seth and I helped set the table while Leah played with her nail beds looking miserable, we all sat down for the meal. Sue was an excellent cook so I particularly enjoyed these meals.

"Elizabeth, we are having a bonfire tomorrow night, we would love it if you and Edward could attend." Sue said halfway through dinner.

My mother smiled, "Oh that sounds delightful, Edward what do you say?" She turned to me.

_I say that sounds like a great place to get Jacob alone and drag answers out of him!_

"Sounds like a plan to me, we'll be here." I smiled at Sue.

"Excellent, we'll see you at 6:30 by First beach, be sure to bring warm clothing!" Sue said.

Seth spent the rest of dinner jumping up and down in excitement that I would be attending, I spent it concocting a plan to get Jacob away from the group.

* * *

Track practice had gone well considering how my mind was so unfocused. I had been muling over today's events, my hands on Bella's cold cheek, on her full lips, in her long chestnut hair and her expressions! How they absolutely took my breath away, her serene look of trust, yet at times she mirrored my feelings, shy, vulnerable, and might I hope_ want_? It had been the most amazing experience in my life, exhilarating. I knew without a doubt, I was in _love_ with Bella Cullen.

It scared me. I barely knew her, but the few things I knew about her, well they blew me away. Even when we argued over books, I respected her argument, I enjoyed our conversations, I adored her even when she challenged me. Scratch that, part of my love for her stemmed from her smart mouth, how she was the only one who had ever managed to challenge me. I was also terrified at how possessive and protective I was beginning to feel. Today when she 'checked out' and her face lost all emotion, all intelligence and she seemed transported for a full 10 minutes, I was worried. Yet, something in my intuition told me she was ok and that I should cover for her instead of making a medical scene. I'm glad I had called that right.

I was pondering this when I heard crying. The parking lot was nearly empty. I followed the sniffles and found a girl I recognized. Angela, the really tall sweet girl who I had sat with in lunch the first two months and who I shared Gym with. She, Ben, and Bella were the only people I had genuinely liked at Forks. She was inherently _good,_ and because I knew this, I decided to stop. _Good thing I always carry a handkerchief_, comes in handy for damsels in distress.

I sat down next to her on the wooden and humid bench, putting the handkerchief under her face.

She glazed up at me and blushed, then looking at the outstretched handkerchief took it, first dabbing at her tears, then blowing her nose.

I sat there next to her in silence for a couple minutes, I understood from experience that it's usually best to have someone be supportive without trying to decipher and untangle the emotions and problem. Many problems didn't have a solution, some problems demanded to be felt and be hurt by, and all you could do was accept its instant pain and allow it's course.

"Sorry, Edward. I got snot all over your napkin thing." She sniffled.

I smiled at her, "I have plenty of 'napkin things', you can keep it."

"I don't tend to cry in public, I'm really embarrassed." She admitted.

"I don't care, and no one else is around, so cry all you want."

She giggled, "You know Edward? You are a pretty cool dude." Her eyes became thoughtful and her smile crumbled giving way to a grimace, "I wish more guys were this nice, instead of cruel!" She teared up again.

I became worried, "Angela, did some guy do something to you? If so I can kick his ass for you." I wouldn't even have to know what happened, it was enough to make her cry, it was enough to warrant a good ass kicking.

She shook her head blowing her nose again, then taking a deep breath, "My boyfriend, well ex now," her voice cracked, "Owen, he dumped me, out of nowhere. I didn't really like him much, and I probably would have broken up with him soon, but now I won't have anyone to go to the dance with, and I know it's dumb to cry over something so trivial, but it still sucks!" She cried.

Looking at her all puffy faced I couldn't help but want to try to solve the problem. I tried to not get involved usually, but hey I could use some good Karma with everything going on.

"Angela, if you could go out with any other guy at this school, who would it be?" My voice serious.

She looked up surprised, "What?"

"Just tell me a name."

She laughed suddenly, I raised my eyebrow all business. She looked down at her feet.

"I've always had a bit of a crush on this one guy, but I think I am too tall for him to like. I wouldn't have a shot, and I'd be way embarrassed if you tried to ask him out for me!"

"I promise you, he won't have a clue anyone put him up to it. I have ways." I gave her a confident smirk.

Wrangling her hands she said, "Ben Cheney."

I nodded getting up offering her a hand to also rise which she took, "Consider it done." I walked her to her car and then began to form a plan in my head.

* * *

My mother and I arrived fifteen minutes early to the bonfire. I was impressed with how they did bonfires even in this snowy cold weather, not many people willingly sat outside during this time of year, but I understood it. It was beautiful; the white landscape, barren cliffs, lush pine trees, and the roar of the ocean.

I spotted the Jacob, Embry and Quil sitting of on their own. They always seemed to group together and avoid the other guys, Jared, Paul and Sam like the plague. Even now they seemed to be having a heated discussion, throwing the big guys who were carrying over wood for the fire, looks every once in a while.

It may be harder than expected to separate the three of them, they were always so tight knit.

I was brought back from my scheming by a sharp tug on my jacket, I turned confused to find my mother, Sue, and some other tribe women laughing, apparently at me.

I smiled at them hesitantly, "I'm glad to be a source of your amusement, however do you ladies care to clue me in to whatever is so funny?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh darling it's nothing, we've just been calling your name for a whole minute and you didn't realize, that's all." Sue explained.

"Don't mind him, he's smitten with some bunny at school, he's always in the clouds now." My mother said drawing an arm around me._ Bunny?_

"You got yourself a little girlfriend? Look at you!" Allison Uley teased._ Well that's just patronizing! _

How had my mom figured out I liked someone? I had never mentioned anything relating to it! Actually, it wasn't too shocking now that I thought about it. I remember my mother always had an uncanny ability to know when I had done something when I was younger, I could never get away with anything! Similar to my intuition I suppose.

"I don't have any such thing, excuse me, I am going to go help the guys finish setting up." I smiled politely excusing myself. I heard the trail of laughter after me making me roll my eyes.

* * *

It was an hour into the bonfire when I saw my chance. Embry had gone to the bathroom, and Quil and his mom had just gotten up to go home. Jacob was suddenly alone. I didn't waste any time, I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Jake, I was thinking of taking a walk a long the waves, you down?"

He grinned, "Yeah, let's go!"

"I noticed you and the guys seem to give Sam and his friends a wide gap, is it because of Sam and Emily?" I asked conversationally.

Jake stared down at his feet, kicking the sand as we walked before replying.

"Not really, although that was messed up. They just kind of creep us out I guess." He sounded worried.

"How so?"

He breathed in deeply, "It's not one thing. It many small things. The way the interact all secretive, how their little gang seems to be increasing little by little… We think they are involved in some weird shit, but we aren't sure what. What makes it worth, they always look at us, like they expect us to join them or something…" He trailed off.

Jake's demeanor had changed from discussing this so drastically, he really was concerned.

"Jake, you know if anything happens and they bother you, you let me know, I'll help you take care of it." I patted his back roughly.

He grinned at me, all ease returned, "Thanks Masen."

Now that I had him more relaxed, "Jake about the other day, about the Cullens.." I started.

"Ah, that's what I wanted to tell you, it's all silly paranoia over an old Quileute legends, it's a wives tale really." Jacob interjected before I could finish my question.

"A wives tale involving specifically the Cullen's?"

"Yeah, by name.. Look, we are not supposed to talk about it with outsiders, sorry. You should know I take it with a grain of salt, I'm sure the Cullen girl you like is fine. Ignore Quil and Embry, they take it more seriously." Jake tried to ease me as we slowly made our way back to the bonfire.

It didn't matter. I had gotten the information I needed. A Quileute legend. I had browsed the book shelf at the Clearwater's once and seen such a book on the subject! I had to get my hands on it.

As soon as Jake and I returned to bonfire, I headed to the Clearwater's home under the premise of using the bathroom. As soon as I walked in the door, I dashed to their pine wood book shelf next to the tv in the living room. I quickly ran my fingers over the titles to find what I sought. My eyes fell on the book I had seen previous, a green hardcover, "Quileute Legends". Pulling it out revealed another book, deeper in the bookshelf. It was a brown leather bound smaller book with sewn in pages, the title engraved by burning the leather, "Quileute Tribe History." It was definitely handmade. This is what I needed. I took both anyway, and quickly stowed them away in the back seat pocket of the Volvo for later inspection. Then I returned to the bonfire.

* * *

My mother started feeling tired soon after I returned form the bathroom, so I didn't have to wait long until I was back in my room with the books. Though I think my Mom knew I was up to something; I kept feeling her from gaze on me the whole ride back, but she didn't question me.

I flopped unto my bed and immediately cracked open the "Quileute Tribe History" book that seemed more promising. I skimmed though the chapters, looking for the name Cullen, and lo and behold found it towards the middle of the book. I turned back a few pages to find the name of the chapter and start it from the beginning. The Cold Ones. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Bella's skin was cold. Intrigued, I kept reading the whole chapter. At the end I was astonished.

The tale of Taha Aki and Ephraim Black running around my mind. The fact that the Cullen's were specifically mentioned, five Cullen's described physically, having made a treaty. That the Cullen's were blood drinkers, although only animals. They thought the Cullen's were vampires. I thought about it, I was definitely a skeptical about these sort of things but I couldn't ignore what I had noticed; Bella's cold skin, her lack of appetite only moving around the food, her family's foster story yet how they all had they same ultra pale skin and golden eyes, her deceivingly strong body, and of course their insane beauty. However I had seen them in the day time, weren't vampires sensitive to sunlight? Their mother worked around blood in a hospital, she was my mother's doctor! Why would a vampire willingly work around blood? On second thought that might be a genius move! They could get blood bags and.. but no it says in the book they strictly drink animals. Well, why would vampire's spend their time in high school? That would be preposterous! I closed the book, putting them back in my bag.

I was brushing my teeth preparing to let the whole thing rest, when an idea from my computer classes hit me. Image search! I had a special program that a buddy had let me try out, it was meant to help find criminals though advanced facial recognition searching. If they were vampires that had been around since at least the 30's when they made the treaty with the tribe, then I highly doubt they had managed to escape all forms of photography. I dashed to my desk and powered on my monitor. Then I slapped my forehead. Fool! I don't have any pictures of them! Except my mother! She had a photo with Dr. Esme Cullen! I had seen it! There was one on the hospital website used for advertisement, my Mom had shown it off to me, she was flattered to be a poster girl I guess. Going to the website, there was a slideshow of pictures. After three photos, I hit the jackpot. I quickly screenshot it. Then dragged it to my software. While it loaded I worked on some homework, though I was too excited to really focus on the task.

When my computer binged, I jumped up. There were five matches! I followed them, the first four were recent normal ones, her graduating from Medical school, the rest published papers with her photo, but the last one was what I had been looking for! It came from , a black and white photo someone had recently uploaded, of a graduating class in Toronto school of Medicine. It was dated 1960, the class was all men, save two women. I zoomed in on their faces, my heart racing fast. The two women; Dr. Esme Cullen and Bella. I recognized them clearly, the photo was well preserved.

"No way." I breathed out.

I suddenly closed all my tabs, my adrenaline pumping. I ran downstairs to the finished basement that had some work out equipment. I spent the next 40 minutes running on the highest setting, letting my mind just process the ball of information.

When I had finally finished and taken an ice cold shower I collapsed on my floor.

I was certain of about three things;

Number one, Bella Swan was a vampire, one that had been around for a while.

Number two, It didn't matter what she was, because I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with her regardless.

Number three, I was going to ask her out tomorrow.

* * *

I had yet to see Bella today to ask her out, so I thought I'd start with my promise to Angela.I decided to take advantage of the seating arrangement for my plan, in Calculus the next day I sat next to chatty Mike, behind me sat Ben. All I had to do was wait for Mike's gossiping nature to present an opportunity which he soon did by asking me who had asked me to the dance, here I made it clear I wanted Angela, made sure to make her sound coveted, desirable. Then mentioned she was interested in Ben, guys often missed opportunities because they were scarred of rejection. This would fuel Ben's confidence, presenting a sure acceptance. The last thing I did was set a timeline to present a ticking clock for him to seal the deal, presenting myself as a challenge, that I would ask by the end of the school day. I had always been a good bullshitter when the situation called for it, but even I was impressed by my handiwork, I was sure that my skit would soon bear fruit.

Now it was my turn, I knew Bella was way out of anyone's league. However, I wouldn't let my fragile ego get in the way of asking that girl out. I wanted her, I would not sleep on her. I would ask her today after our detention.

* * *

I kept waiting for Bella to appear through the cafeteria doors, but she didn't. I shot a glance to her sibling's table to see if they were here, they were, and I met eyes with the petit spiky haired one. She mumbled something to the others, and they all starred back, I met their eyes for an instance, before I sighed and turned to a book.

The rest of the day was torture, chemistry without Bella, no glimpses of her in the hall, and not even an appearance in detention. I didn't realize how dependent I had grown to even just her presence. High school in Forks without her would be unbearable. I needed to see her, especially after the things I had learned. More so because I wanted her, to date her. After the events of yesterday I couldn't bare another day without asking her.

It was only after school and detention was over that I got encouraging news. I was heading to my car, when the Pixie looking girl fell into step beside me, I looked down at her in surprise.

"You believe what they said about us, but you didn't care did you?" Her eyes were serious.

I was stunned, "What are you talking about?" I stopped walking.

Alice rolled her eyes, fidgeting impatiently, "Edward, don't play coy, you know what I'm talking about. I need to be sure, you don't care what we are, right? Right now that's what I see."

I swallowed, "Yes, I don't care what Bella or you are." I had believed Jake, but now it felt like a real confirmation, solidifying the truth of his words.

"Do you want to see my sister?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to help you, she isn't going to like me for this, so remember that later when I ask you for favors!" She held up an index finger to my face.

"Agreed, where can I find her?" I would have sold my soul to the devil at the moment with a smile on my face, if it meant I could see Bella.

"You'll need this map and you might want to wear something a bit more substantial." She handed me a map of the local area already marked. I recognized the place, it was a local meadow I had always liked aways from a trail.

"Thank you." I said looking up from the map, and back down to her. She was remarkably short.

She smiled warmly, "It's the least I could do, considering all you are going to do for us." She winked and danced away.

I looked at her retreating frame with intrigue. She was so little yet so weird. _Little Freak_, I thought, but with some tenderness and humor. Something about her encouraged in me feelings of affection, and inspired a sense of protection over her.

* * *

It had taken me an hour and a half, and the sun was beginning to set, but I had finally made it to the snowy meadow. I spotted her sitting up on the snow.

"Bella!" I hollered.

She crossed her arms. I hurried to meet her, breathless.

"I'm glad I caught you, Bella." I smiled, putting down my backpack, "I missed you at school, and you missed our detention."

She set her lips tightly, "I got excused. Doctors orders."

"Right, I bet having Dr. Cullen as your mom comes in handy." I kidded, in attempt to light the mood, because she looked pissed.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked suspicious.

I hesitated to collect my words, then thinking better, decided to just rip off the band aid.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something today in school, but you left." Taking a deep breathe I said something I hadn't ever before, "I wanted to ask you out, on a date."

"What?" Her eyes were wide. _Was it really so unexpected? _

"I know we've just met, and had a bit of a rocky start, but.. Bella, I like you, a lot. I think you are the most beautiful, smart, amazing girl I have ever met, and there isn't a moment I am not thinking about you. I am tired of denying this. So yes, I want you to go on a date with me."

"Don't you like Angela Webber?" I could read her incomprehension.

I raised an eyebrow, "Angela? Sure I like her, she's nice and all. But just as a friend."_ Where was this coming from? _

"But I heard, I heard that you wanted to ask her to the dance?" She said mystified.

Realization seeped into me, "Oh, Bella, you heard that I liked Angela and that I was going to ask her out!" I smiled. _She was jealous! She had been worried I liked someone else! _I felt like jumping in joy, if this was her only concern we were going to be fine!

"Yes, I did. Why does that make you _so happy?_" She frowned at me.

"I was doing a favor for Angela, she liked Ben and I wanted to push him to ask her out. The best way between guys is presenting a challenger," I gestured at myself, "and I knew if Ben heard that she liked him but.. I digress, the point is I don't like Angela, I like you."

She looked unsure, skeptical.

"Im an excellent liar, Bella" I breathed out. "It's my native tongue, where I come from, you have to be. Let me set the record straight, I have never lied to you, I don't intend to ever. Believe you me when I say, you, Isabella Cullen, have utterly devastated my heart. It has become strung out on you. When you are gone, you are all it craves. When you are near, it beats without trepidation, dangerously fast." I reached for her folded hands, and took them in my gloved ones, "Will you do me the great honor, of granting me a date? Might I ask for the chance to win you over, as you have already taken yours without permission and have me amongst your spoils?" I bored my eyes into her warm chocolate pools.

She stared back just as entrapped in my gaze, as I in hers. Was it shock? Or had my pleas reached home?

She began to withdraw her hands, but I refused, clinging tighter, "Edward," She gave up moving her hands, "I.. there's things you don't know about me, things that would affect this." She squeezed back softly, "If you knew the things I am unable to tell you, your heart might beat just as fast, but it may be in fear instead." Her sweet voice said softly, her eyes firmly avoiding mine as she focused them on her hands entrapped by mine.

I released her hands, and hurt crossed her face. I removed my gloves, and let them fall to the ground. I reached for her hands again, but she stepped back giving me a look, I ignored her. I reproached more determinedly and secured her arctic hands to my bare ones. I then lifted them to my lips, and breathed out warm breath on to them. She shuddered, I continued unperturbed, my eyes focused on her face. Finally, she looked back to mine, a look of dread on her face.

"Edward.."

"Shh, Bella. It's ok, I'm not afraid."

"You don't understand, .." She began, but I cut her off.

"I do. _I know_. I don't care."

"What do you mean you _know_?!" She ripped her hands from mine suddenly.

I frowned, "I know what you are, I know your secret. Give those back." I reached for her pale hands again, but she held them close to her body, her face full of apprehension.

She began to shake her head slowly, "Edward, you couldn't _possibly_ know.."

I sighed loudly as I looked up at the sky, why does she have to be so obtuse and ruin this moment?

"Bella, you are a vampire, i'm _sure_ you are _very _terrifying and dangerous and it's _pressing_ and _yada yada_, but can we put a pin on that? I just want to know when I can set our date for."

Her eyes opened wide into a comical expression and I burst out laughing at how cute she looked. It took her a few seconds but she recovered, and she did so with a vengeance.

"YOU KNOW?!" She exclaimed loudly, as I caught my breath from the humor.

"Sure. So Saturday?" I became distracted by her delicate lips currently puffed out in fury.

Suddenly her face broke into a huge grin, and she leaped towards me, her arms enveloping me. I hugged her back, enjoying the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"So yes?" I whispered in her ear and felt her quiver in response.

"Yes." She spoke into my chest, her voice slightly muffled, " but first you have to explain how you know all this." She stepped out of the embrace.

I grinned looking down at her, "Alright, let's head back," I picked up my gloves, put them back on, and grabbed my backpack from the ground, offering her hand, " I'll answer your questions, just take my hand."

She complied making my heart beat in triumph, and we headed back to trail.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So, after answering some reviews I was wondering** if I should add a reference chapter **which would **include dates of major events, places** Cullens lived and how long, something I keep on my computer for reference when I am writing and as the story progressed and new info was revealed, I would add to it as well. Thoughts?** Necessary or not? **

**_Hey you, give me a clue, don't be a tool, just leave a review!_**

**vvvvv Review vvvvv**


	9. Chapter 9: The Taste of Tears

To reply to a guest review;

**R**:Thank you for taking the time to write this, and I think you are doing very well. This is a bit different than the normal plot line, but I can not wait to see where it goes..(subtle hint to update) May I ask why you did not use the life and death characters instead?

**A:** I wanted to keep Bella as she is and Edward as he is, but with Bella as the vampire and Edward as the human. In life and death its the same character but a different gender and thus basically the same plot. I always loved Bella's relationship with the other Cullens, and I thought they would also be really tight knit if the roles were reversed. I also wanted to highlight that Bella was born to be a vampire. Some criticize for what is perceived as Bella giving up everything for Edward, but I always felt Bella loved the Cullens on her own and wanted the lifestyle regardless of Edward. In short, a non depressed vampire Bella who is thriving with no Edward. Edward always was grouchy about being 'condemned' to an eternal night, so I was curious if a human Edward would be as eager as human Bella was to become a vampire. Will Edward be ready to change for Bella? Will Bella be pushing Edward to become one or will she react like vamp Edward? This will all be explored very soon.

P.S. There is one certain Life and Death character that just might make an appearance in future chapters ;) Thank you guest for the question! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Hey my loves, I am so sorry I took forever for this installment. Life is so hectic right now, and I will endeavor to do better. Please forgive me, and give me your opinions on this chapter after you read it. I hope you enjoy it. It was really hard to write, Bella and Edward have so much to figure out and it is just as complicated for me to help them express it. Again, I will never leave the story unfinished, I have the whole story planned out and I am so excited for its fruition, there are gonna be so many twists and turns, and we are nowhere near the end, so buckle up. I really enjoy writing it, and especially your feedback, it gives me life. So without further ado, Chapter 9!

Playlist I wrote to:

Then You can tell me goodbye- Bettye Swann (Swan! Fitting aint it? ;)

Circles- Post Malone

You are my everything- Davichi

Me rehuso- Danny Ocean

* * *

**Chapter 9:The Taste of Tears**

**Then: Montana, 1920**

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I bowed politely to Carlisle and Esme's friends.

"I protest, the pleasure is all mine" The blonde tall man named Tatian purred flirtatiously as he moved forward from his family and took my hand in his to press a delicate kiss as I squirmed modestly.

They were the only other coven who did not drink human blood, making them kindred spirits and our cousins according to Carlisle and Esme. They had visited from their permanent residence in Denali, I was still too new at this life to safely venture far without accidentally slaughtering a human, so they had come to us instead.

They were as all vampires; exceedingly beautiful, especially Tatian the brother, he looked like one of those angels painted on ceilings with his golden locks and golden eyes.

"Bella, we are so excited that our family has expanded!" Irina gushed from her spot on the ivory couch.

"Do you like immortality thus far Isobel?" Kate asked crooking her head. She had platinum blonde straight hair, playful amber eyes, and wore men's garments. Most peculiar.

"Yes I dare say I do prefer it to my previous human existence, I was…I.." I stopped suddenly noticing that Eleazar was starring at me, his eyes full of intrigue.

"Mi amor, you are making Bella uncomfortable!" Carmen the gorgeous hispanic reprimanded her mate.

"My apologies, it's just that I didn't realize Isobel was a shield. I was quite taken aback by her capacity." Eleazar explained his eyebrows furrowed.

"A shield! Finally someone else with a useful gift in the family!" Kate celebrated, soliciting a frown from Eleazar, whose gift of knowing gifts was again under appreciated. Tatian rolled his eyes.

"What is a shield?" I finally managed to get in amongst the conversation. I had no idea what they were talking about. Isn't a shield some sort of accessory to armor? I moved forward to sit by Eleazar.

Tatian starred at me in disbelief, his golden eyes wide, and then began to laugh, "You didn't even know you had a gift?"

"No we weren't aware.." Carlisle was starring at me with the fascination he usually reserves for one of his lab breakthroughs.

"A shield is someone who is able to repel gifts of others, it can be physical or mental and the manifestations differ and vary dramatically." Irina explained, her blonde curls moving about.

"It makes sense you wouldn't realize; with out any talented vampires to attempt their gift's on her it would be impossible to detect, but I feel it, it's quite strong, blocking me even now. It's at the very least mental." Eleazar said with curiosity clear in his baritone voice.

"Are you certain Eleazar?" Esme asked.

"Quite." Then as if in realization, "I've never felt one so strong." He shifted his weight. It was odd to note, I was still mastering acting human, the inclinations I once had to blink or fidget were now gone, but the Denali's had it mastered.

"We should test it out, just to be sure." Kate began to approach me, a malicious smile painted on her. Everyone looked worried at her words, but a thrill shot through me. I was intrigued with the idea of a gift.

"Kate! You are such a sadist! Eleazar is never wrong in this, no need to torture the poor girl!" Irina cried out, her hands on her hips.

"No, Kate makes a fair point," I said in sudden fervor. "Kate, do proceed!" I was already tingling in anticipation. I had to know one way or another.

"Bella, Kate's ability is no small pin prick. It hurts like a bit- ACCHHH! OW!" Tatian was withering on the ground, it seemed Kate interrupted him by zapping him.

Tatian was staring at his sister with uninhibited hate, when Kate resumed her approach. I shut my eyes tightly as I held out my reluctant hand, bracing myself for excruciating pain. It never came.

When I heard Kate groan in defeat, I opened my eyes again. Her hand was still clenched on my arm, but that's all I could feel, and with a final grunt she released it.

"Well, I gave the most potent current, and she clearly didn't feel a thing! She is definitely a shield, otherwise she would be weeping on the floor in a fetal position right now."

"Kate, we can't 'weep'! We are physically incapable of it." Irina sounded like her patience had been greatly dwindled.

"Exactly. Chew on that, dear sister." Kate said smugly, her arms crossed across her slim figure sassily.

"A shield means gifts aren't functional on me.." I started then frowning, "Is that all?" It seemed like I got the dullest gift imaginable, I couldn't do anything to anyone else, it just made me immune. Didn't seem very neat.

The room stared at me again, this time with expression that read disbelief.

"Is that all?" Tatian attempted to mimic my higher pitch, then rolling his eyes, "Isobel, believe you me, a shield is no scoffing matter, it's one of the more coveted gifts. Beats what i've got."

"Tatian is quite correct," Eleazar began, his deep voice booming, "You have no idea how valuable a personal shield can be, and if what I suspect is correct, yours is quite powerful, thus has immense potential for more, like perchance extending the shield past your body. If you could manage that.." He whistled low, his eyes wide with significance.

"If your shield were able to expand past your body, like some gifts are able to, then you would be a fearsome creature in battle to behold." Carlisle agreed his head nodding.

"How would I be capable to accomplish such a feat?" I wondered aloud, "I didn't even feel it, I don't use it consciously.." I bit my bottom lip, a habit even turning hadn't kicked.

Kate laughed, "When I was changed and I grabbed Tatian's hand, I zapped him across the room, and I didn't mean to."

"That's what she claims at least.." Tatian murmured, his voice heavy with suspicion.

Kate continued, "The point is, these things need to be worked on; practice, practice, practice. Consider yourself fortunate, dear Isobel, for I am a _capable_ master." Her lips parted wide revealing a bright smile.

I mulled this over, then admitted, "I don't think i'd be able to, besides when would I even need to shield more than myself? We don't have any enemies, isn't that so Carlisle?" I inquired suddenly worried.

"We don't darling, yet it may be wise to exercise it nonetheless," Carlisle reassured me.

Eleazar chimed in, "You may not have any threats at the moment, but a day may come when you just might." His eyes weighed heavy into mine.

I stared back at him a moment, then nodded, "Alright," then, turning to Kate, I squared my shoulders, "Train me."

* * *

Now:

I didn't even mind the slow trek through the snowy wonderland. I felt cozy, my arm linked through his large warm one. We hadn't spoken a word. Our smiles held steady and our eyes would drift to the other, causing said grin to widen in lighthearted chagrin. It surprised me how forward we were both being, and more so how easy it was to ignore the underlying shyness that sprung within me, I had never felt more intimate with someone.

Despite the cold around us and that I undeniably emitted, Edward never shivered. I suspected he was quite cold, but it made it all the more sweet that he endured it just to stay close to me. Had I been less selfish I would have instead in some distance for his sake, but I found myself both unwilling and unable to release him. I had found my mate, I had waited all these decades, I was terrified that somehow, if I were to let go, he would suddenly disappear and my world would return to its previous heartbreak.

After nearly an hour, we made it to the end of the trail and were met with a shinny silver Volvo which I recognized as Edward's car. He tightened his arms grip around mine, pulling me to the passenger side of the car. Never releasing his grip, he used his other arm to open the door and directed me in, shutting the door softly after me. He walked around to the drivers side and jumped in shutting the door. The silence that previously had seemed comfortable suddenly felt deafening as we sat in the close quarters of the car.

He finally turned to me, his eye poured into mine and he smiled, "So.. would you care to see my room?"

I gulped involuntarily recalling the previous occasion I snuck into his room, sans invitation, and noting my reaction his face fell.

"I'm not propositioning you!" He fumbled alarmed, "I just meant so we could talk about these things privately, I assure you. " His eyes were wide with concern.

I giggled and reached for his hand, "Edward, you worry too much. We can go to your room." I smiled reassuringly.

He recovers immediately and looked thoughtful, "No, the room wouldn't work. My Mom is home, we wouldn't be able to speak freely. She is very perceptive…" He mused, then his face lit up with realization, "I know just the place!"

He let out a breathe in relief, and pushed the car into drive, his breath visible in the cold, his cheeks bright red, whether from the frost or his previous abashment or now sudden relief I wasn't quite certain. Yet what I did know was that it elicited a positive and strange reaction inside me.

* * *

We drove for forty minutes to a remote lake following the GPS car commands, making small trivial conversation about teachers, number stickers and the snowy landscape, anything to not address the impending topic.

Edward parked outside a very small eclectic log cabin. It had a screened porch and a shabby picnic table out front next to a fire pit.

Edward managed to beat me to my door and held it open for me. I stepped out taking a cursory glance at the surroundings. It was a modest lake, with sparsely built houses and cabins at it's banks. Since it was still winter however, the lake was frozen and night had fallen thought it was only 6'o clock.

Edward turned on his phone's flashlight, "Come, I have to find the key, it's under something I just can't quite recall.." He moved to the porch, shoving in the fenced porch door, managing to break the latch. I followed him into the creaky semi confined space. He began flipping matts, and pots where dead plants now stood. I could have aided him and found the key in question rather fast, but I didn't feel any rush and didn't want to scare him, sure he in theory claims he doesn't care about me being a Vampire, but seeing a vampire in practice is an entirely different thing.

"Got it!" He exclaimed triumphantly, his hand drawing back with the key he found shoved over the doorframe. He brought it to the lock and with a click, the door gave way. Edward motioned me in before him. There was a large stone fire place, the most prominent feature in this otherwise small living space. Furniture was covered in dusty white sheets, this cabin clearly had not been visited in some time.

"This is my Dad's cabin. I used to spend most of my summer vacations here with my parents, before the divorce. Haven't been back in years. " Edward managed to answer my unspoken question.

I turned to look at him, his face was inscrutable. He grinned suddenly, it was like a ripple suddenly transforming the still of a calm pond, transforming his stony face into a sheepish boyish grin.

He quickly threw off some sheets and tossed them into a corner, a little breathlessly he spoke, "Ill be right back, please take a seat." He rushed off outside. I sat down and continued to take in my surroundings, all the while hearing him opening the trunk and pulling out what I had smelt the way here, wooden logs and coal. He somehow was prepared for building a fire? How?

He reappeared, his arms full, his breath visible in the cold with his exhale. I crocked an eyebrow at him in question. "I went to a campfire earlier this week at La Push. It is increasingly proving to have been a very productive visit indeed." He chuckled and my eyes darkened.

La Push. The only ones outside my family who knew we weren't what we claimed. I had initially thought Alice, but deep down I knew Alice would never venture so far as to reveal our true nature.

Edward was kneeling by the dark fireplace, his phone with the flashlight leaning against the wall. His shoulders tensed slightly as I spoke, "The Quilettes. They told you."

He resumed his arranging, ripping open the bag of coal. "To an extent." He allowed, his voice low.

"Pray tell, might I be privy to the extent, Masen?" I crossed my hands. The severity of the treaty being broken, of him finding out did not escape me. Sure, I probably would have told him eventually. However, if they told him, who else had they been talking to? It was bad enough the Volturi were after me and my family, with this they would actually have a legal basis to decimate us.

Edward seemed unperturbed as her stacked the logs, "I might have _casually_ mentioned you, and the triggering reaction that the Cullen name elicited was enough to clue me in to something being amiss." He said nonchalantly, " Other than that, it was my own contriving that led to my… discovery about you."

"How?" I pressed.

He sighed heavily, throwing a match into the logs which began to take fire on fast. "I swiped a Quilette legend book from a house." He admitted, sounding slightly ashamed at his confession of theft.

"And you immediately believed a legend?" It seemed slightly preposterous to me, "Surely, my family and I aren't that transparent, or are we?" This was bad, half of our defense plan was that no one would believe vampires existed anyway.

He blew into the fire, and it began to consume vigorously the logs. Looking satisfied he got up, and plopped next to me on the couch, leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and did his trademark pose of holding the bridge of his nose as if overwhelmed. I found it both annoying and surprisingly alluring.

"I did not believe it instantly, though something inside me found it sufficiently compelling to pursue the theory further by an image search…" Edward explained how he had searched with Esme's photo and stumbled on a class picture from when I went to medical school with Esme in Canada. My face grew more taut as he progressed in his recounting. Emmett had taken several computer science courses and it was his responsibility to monitor photos that may arise of us, he had designed one such program that was to automatically delete images as they appeared.

"You look.. upset.." Edward remarked in a cautious and apprehensive tone.

I tried to take a calming inhale, "I'm not cross at you Edward, rather my kind, we have few yet strict rules, rules that if broken could endanger my family."_ Further_, I reminded myself. _Further endanger. _We were already on the bad side of the Volturi.

Edward's eyes were alit with curiosity, but I was not done with him quite yet.

I sighed and focused my eyes to my lap, "Edward.." I began apprehensively not quite sure how to convey the polarity of my thoughts. One side triumphant and hopeful, that he knew and was still sitting next to me, and not wanting to question that. That side of me wanted to embrace him, start making up for the lonesome decades, to finally have somewhere to give all this affection that previously had no where to be deposited, that had been stuck, impotent, and thus turned to feeble grief.

The opposing side, my logical one, understanding that some things in this world were bigger than love. The reality that I was not a good option for him, not only a vampire, but one with a target on her head. A fact he did not fully comprehend. That side of me also advocated for Edward's humanity, I was all too much aware that while I throughly preferred my vampire existence over a mortal one, I was among the minority. Most vampires grew to detest their eternal existence, and fear what they had become, save perhaps some of the volturi and of course Alice and Emmett, though they weren't exactly the 'poster child' for rationality…

I couldn't find the words to begin to explain this. I would just have to show him.

I raised my gaze to meet his intense emerald green one. Not holding back my vampire speed, I was across the small room in an instant, the 5 iron pokers used to move the logs in my hand like a bouquet. Meeting his searching and disoriented gaze, I bent them into a knot, held them up for him to admire, then crushed them into dust in my hands. They fell to the ground making small tapping sounds as they hit the wooden floorboards, I watched them ruefully lightly bounce and scatter.

I was lost in the sound and view of this, when his warm hand found my shoulder. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to catch me by surprise, or more likely, my thoughts around him were in such disarray I let my guard down.

"Bella, I told you, it doesn't matter." His deep voice low and throaty. He reached out with his under hand and cupped my cheek, and I felt immobilized. His eyes held mine paralyzed. His face was fast approaching, and his lips were just a centimeter from mine, his eyes hooded.

This wasn't enough. I _needed_ him to understand.

I growled, taking his arm off my shoulder and raising him with one hand above me and slamming him against the wall, not hard enough to hurt him, my eyes surely dark as onyx in huntress mode.

He did look surprised, but that only lasted as long as it took for him to gather his bearings, then it evolved to resigned, almost bored and frustrated. This surprised me, I felt the grimace fall from my face, I set him down defeated and turned away from him.

"..Bella.." He said from behind me, "I wish you would cease these futile attempts, you can't scare me away. It is too late for that. I _want you_.. you won't manage to push me away now." He finished softly.

I shut my eyes tightly, "Edward, even if you aren't scared of me, even if you do want me, how can this ever work?"

"What do you mean?"

I turned to face him, my arms crossed tightly over my chest, his hands were fists at his sides.

I remembered Alice's vision, Edward becoming one of us.. "If you stay with me, it's inevitable. You will become like me. You won't die, or change, or ever _dream_ again. You will become like stone. Everyone you know will be here for a moment, and the next gone, everyone you know dead. For years you will only want something more than anything, blood. Blood and to _kill_." My voice cracked at the last word.

His jaw clenched, "You aren't like that, you are around people all the time, you don't hurt anyone."

"Now. There were years where I wanted it, more than anything. Can you honestly say you understand the price of becoming like me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I can't pretend to grasp the immensity of the decision to become immortal, I concede. However Bella, I don't have to. Can't we just be together now? I just want to be with you.." He reached out to me, but I recoiled before the contact.

My face contorted in exasperation, "You don't get it? Do you really want to get into this? What if it goes well, what about ten years from now, when you want children, and I can't provide them? When you age and I don't? When you realize I don't fit in with your life?" I missed the release of tears, I was already in love with him, it was too late for me. I would always love this mortal boy, and I was pushing him away with all I had. I figured it may hurt a bit less, the less amount I spent with, the less memories I would hold. If this were to end in heartbreak, the sooner the better.

His face was drawn with frustration, "Bella, I don't care about that! I want to be with you, I've never wanted, like I want you. Ive never loved, like I love you!" He attempted to approach me again, but I was across the room in a second.

"You can't know that! You can't say these things won't matter!"

"Not compared to you, they don't!"

"Would you be willing to become like me?" I challenged.

"I don't know." He admitted. He slumped down onto the couch. My heart fell. "Bella.." He began in a whisper, "My mom, she is very sick. If she goes, and I stay… I love her too. I want to end up where she does.. I also want to stay with you.. I don't know. Please, understand. This is very frustrating.." He buried his face in his hands and leaned his arms on his lap.

I sat on the other end of the sofa, "Edward, I can't fault you.. Yet I can't pretend that I'm not afraid. If we proceed in this, and I loose you, to death or anything else, I will endure the heartbreak for the rest of my existence…" I drew in a breath, "My kind, we aren't prone to change often. Edward, my love for you, it would never cease, never transform. It's as set in stone as me." I couldn't hold back my acute pain, and I began to heave, it was like sobbing but with no tears.

He had lifted his head during my speech, his eyes looked pained at this revelation, and moved next to me enveloping me in his arms. I was too defeated, and returned his embrace eagerly, tucking my head in the crook of his warm and soft neck. It felt like sin.

"Bella, love.." His adam's apple rumbled from his voice vibrations and I rejoiced in the sensation, drawing myself closer, pretending I could freeze myself here. That by the grace of the creator, we would remain suspended, together in each others arms.

His warm hand broke the moment when it began to caress my face. He began to draw it up to meet his gaze and I complied. There were tears there in his beautiful face, and it broke my heart that I had caused them.

"Bella, baby, I won't pretend to have it figured out. I don't. I just know now." His thumb outlined my cheekbone repeatedly and I leaned my face into his touch. "Bella, I love you. That isn't in doubt. _I love you, I love you, I love you…_" He continued to murmur lowly as his face contorted in a breathtaking and captivating mix of pain and love and frustration.

His lips made their final descent, his eyes seeking the consent in mine the whole way and finding it readily. My eyes closed as his velvet warmth enveloped my frigid stone ones in pure ecstasy. He groaned at the contact and I adjusted myself closer in an instant, raising my leg previously tucked under me, to straddle his lap, his arms held my face from either side. It was odd kissing a human, I could feel the blood so close under his skin, I could smell the sweet aroma, and was all too aware of his fragility. One wrong move, he'd be crushed. Yet, I was able to mind this all and still loose myself in his sweet embrace. Our lips moved against each other soft and slow, careful and cautious. The kiss was laced of salt. Salt. The delicious smell of his blood. The heart-wrenching taste of his tears.

* * *

London, 1978:

Aro's Summit had reached its last legs, two more weeks. This first week to be in London, then it would move back to Voltera for its closing.

My family and I had just lived here two years ago, so we worried about going out around England, since we might be recognized.

At least that was my excuse to stay locked away in my room. I didn't want to risk seeing him. Demetri.

He was convinced we were meant to be. It was all too confusing. Not because I thought he was wrong. It was because I feared he may be right. What if I had been denying myself so long, that I couldn't recognize it anymore? What if I had lost my capacity to love? I might be too damaged, why else had I gone on so long alone. I knew part of me loved Demetri, could that be more than as a person, as a friend? I adored spending time with him, and kissing him had been pleasant, and I respected him, and though I deny it, I found him handsome. So then why was it that my soul rejected him as my mate so strongly? If I was wrong, then what was right? How could I be sure of any of my inclinations, of my decisions? I was so full of doubt, so painfully unsure.

There was a knock at my door. I knew it from scent to be Alice and Jasper.

"Go away!" I called starring at the plain ceiling.

The door was ripped off its hinges in a crash, and I stood up in a defensive crouch instinctively. Their eyes were onyx, their face composed of sheer alarm.

Alice met my eyes, her impossibly wide in her small face, "Bella! We must go, now! Leave everything, raise your shield. I'll explain later! The others will meet us at the charter plane!"

"What is going on Alice?!"

"There isn't time, we will loose our advantage if we don't make haste!" She wrapped her small hand around my wrist in an iron grip and pulled me out. I didn't hesitate now, understanding something dire must have happened. I didn't understand what, but I knew never to bet against Alice.

* * *

Now (Alice):

"Alice, darling, what did you see?" Jasper roused me from my vision.

I wasn't good at fooling him, but luckily I wasn't sure what my vision meant, all I knew was what I needed to do.

I forced as uneasy smile as he gave me a questioning look, and I sighed allowing the poor attempt to cover my unease fade.

"I don't know, Jazz." I admitted, "Something is changing. A new course has been solidified. All I can see is that I need to make a call."

"Who are you gonna call?" Jasper asked in his slight twang concerned, his golden brows furrowed.

I pursed my lips, "I didn't want to drag them in this, but it seems we will need them." I said sorrowfully, reaching for my pink bedazzled cell phone.

Jasper moved in closer as I dialed the number, his eyes filling with realization as he recognized who I was calling. It rung only once before his voice answered.

"Alice?" Tatian's voice called "Great to hear from you, how goes it?"

"Tatian, you might not feel that way soon, we need you. The tides are changing. We need your families help."

"We'll be right there." He replied without hesitation, determination in his melodic voice, and the line went dead. I set my phone down, and rose to look out the window, the snow was falling heavy now.

"Alice, what exactly did you see?" Jasper said from behind me.

"Like I said Jazz. Trouble."

* * *

Please don't leave without a review of this chapter! What did we think of Edwards reaction to becoming a vampire? About Bella's flashback to meeting the Denali's and beginning her shield training? To the first Edward and Bella kiss? Next chapter will be Demetri POV and I already started writing it, and should have it out in a few days! Until then,

_Viva La Twilight Renaissance! _


	10. Chapter 10:Unchained Memory(Demetri POV)

So I labored to get this out sooner since I owe you guys for making you wait a month for the last update! Please be kind by reviewing each chapter! Honest opinions always welcomed, I want to hear your reactions to the events, if there was a scene you liked, anything, any detail, I adore it!

BTW I know nothing of Demetri's Greece, so it is super historically inaccurate to what Greece was like, so please treat this account of Greece as the AU it is, I'm sorry just not a history major lol.

Note: Demetri follows his book description, so unlike Bella and Edward, he doesn't look like his miscast movie counterpart, I chose greek male model Alexis Papas, google him ;) You **won't** be disappointed..

Playlist I wrote to:

More Than I Could Say- Civil Sound

Ti Monaxia Dikazo- Peggy Zina (Greek)

Nicest Thing- Kate Nash

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unchained Memories (Demetri POV)**

Greece, 1000 AD:

The night everything changed I was only 8 years old. Sometimes Im not sure if I really remember the day, the sound of screams so horrible that I had not slept a night without the cries of the broken bodies calling out to be in terrible pain, that I didn't see the agony and devastation, bodies upon bodies, devoid of blood, or if I heard the stories from my mother and the town folk so many times reiterated that I had hallucinated the events into my psyche. Regardless it had happened. My father, my hero, and my two older brothers, my absolute best friends had lied crumpled at the feet of a monster, the Vrykolaka that had come to take my town. As it feasted on my brother, my other brother and father already spent and lifeless, another super creature appeared.

His eyes just red, his skin just as fair, but this one didn't harm anyone. He stopped the other, snapped his neck and interrupted his feeding of my brother, though it was cleary too late. I stared in wonder at this creature, as he and others at super speed gathered bodies, burned them, and just as mysteriously as they had arrived were gone.

The town claimed these had been gods, come to liberate us from a monster. My mother and sister believed it. No one else seemed to remember that these gods had same eyes as the Vrykolaka. Yet I did.

When I turned 13, I was enlisted in the army and I was proud to be able to help provide for my mother and sister. I would become a soldier, strong and capable of protecting them, of protecting Greece from its enemies. So it went, for years I trained and served and saved all my income and sent it to my mother and hoped they wouldn't want, that it would be enough.

The years in the army were rough labor, but I grew strong, I learned to read and write, received an education and rose in the ranks. I had thought only monsters were capable of horrors, but I witnessed the horrors of men in my service. Sometimes by opposing forces, sometimes by my fellow men. I couldn't stop it. I didn't have any power.

At age 20, my letters to home stopped meeting reply. I finally caught word months later that my town had been invaded by Romans, that they had taken all the women, raped them and sold them into slavery.

I wanted to die at this news, but I couldn't do so, I had to try to find them. I deserted my command, and made voyage through odd jobs to Rome, with one goal in mind, find them.

* * *

I searched for months, it was brutal. Everyday I failed to find them, was a day they might be hurting, being abused. I prayed to the gods to be merciful and allow me to find them. One day by chance I spotted her, I hardly had recognized her, being bartered at a slave auction. My sister's beautiful face aged beyond her years and covered in bruises, both fresh and fading. Her body frail and skinny.

"Mneme! I've found you, sister!"

Her face stared at me in confusion and disbelief , "Demetri? Gods it cannot be, mine eyes deceive me!"

"They are true thine eyes dear sister, Mneme, tis I, I've come for you and mother, where is mother?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "Mother is no more brother, she is with the gods now."

I embraced her, tears falling from my eyes, when the slave seller came, "Ey, who are you boy? Step away, hands off!"

I stood up to meet him, wrestling out of my sisters desperate arms, she feared to release me "Sir, this is mine sister, I've come for her."

"A greek boy? Have you any money? She will come at a price!"

"Here sir, this is all I have" I gave him my feeble waggers I had saved.

He counted it and began an uproarious laugh, "Boy, is this jest? You insult me with so little! The nerve you have! Take your leave now, before I report you!" He threw the coins at my feet.

I fell to the ground quickly collecting my coin. He began to call for help in throwing me out.

"Sir, wait! I am a former greek soldier, I can cook, read and write, and am strong and healthy. I will surely gain you more coin at market. Please sir, allow me to sell myself, with the price I garner, I pay for my dear sisters freedom, I beg of you."

The man rubbed his scruffy beard, "Boy, if you sell for a high enough price as you claim, she may walk free."

"No Demetri! Don't you dare brother!" My sister wailed and I moved forward to hush her. She didn't understand, I had nothing but her left to live for.

That very evening the seller took me to market, where I caught the eye of a red hooded man who accompanied by two others, also in hoods. They had the aura of wealth about them. He came close to gaze upon me.

"He's a strong, handsome boy, sir, only two and twenty, he can read and scribe and he has all his teeth. I assure, he would make a fine purchase!" The seller told the man.

The man came forward and grabbed my hand, his icy cold skin made me shiver, his presence filled me with a familiar fear, and I raised my head to meet his gaze I drew in a sharp breath. I remembered this man! He was the one! The one who had destroyed the Vrykolaka all those years ago, who had save me and what remained of my family! He smiled wide.

"Demetri," he began is a lyrical perfect diction, "I believe we are going be great friends."

I didn't even question how he knew my know how sometimes you meet someone, and something tells you they are an important person in your story? Though every sense in my body screamed danger, my mind knew better. The hooded man payed handsomely for me, and for my sister's freedom, giving her plenty of coin and setting her up in a home where she could be safe.

"Demetri, my name is Aro, we've met before, but you have realized that already." He said to me when we had arrived at his home. "You are special I believe, young one. I can sense greatness and potential in you."

Aro motioned for me to sit, then approached me, "Do forgive the pain, I do assure you it is only passing." He then sunk his teeth into my neck and I screamed in pain.

The pain lasted three days and three nights, and it was excruciating I screamed all the while. When it was over, Aro and others like him surrounded me and explained what I had become.

I wasn't upset, I now possessed a greater purpose, I now could protect my sister and serve a greater cause. The Volturi, a group that dedicated to keeping the Vrykolaka who went ravenous in line, which were vampires like me. Although I now too needed blood and to kill, the Volturi taught me to control it so as to only hurt a few, and those most deserving, I would never savage a town, a child, a mother or a father who was needed. I preyed on the low lives, on our enemies. It was soon discovered that I could know the location of anyone I had ever met or who someone I met had met. Thus I became a high guard in the Volturi. My sister was provided for, though I never trusted my blood lust near her. I would keep the burden of my transformation to me, let her live a life where she wanted for not.

* * *

Mneme eventually married a good man (with some interference from me, any man who approached her for her coin or to do her ill, I feasted on, until he who was worthy of my sister appeared) and had children, and I always knew where she was, sometimes I would watch her from afar. When her age became advanced, and I sensed her time drew near, I decided to approach her.

"Mneme" I said as I approached her bed in her room, she was sleeping but was roused by voice.

She sat up feebly, "Who goes there?" Her voice laced with fear.

"Tis I dear sister, your older brother, Demetri, or have you forgotten me?" I sat at her bed and reached for her wrinkly had.

Her eyes were wide, "Demetri? It cannot be, my brother has long been with the gods!" She said her voice weak.

"I haven't sister, Ive been here all along. I'm here now." My voice felt tight with pain.

She gazed at me, her face became amazed, "…A gift from the gods! They have allowed you to come and help me pass to be with them?" She cried in glee, throwing her arms around me.

I stiffened at the close proximity of a human who was not to be a meal, and then took a breathe. It was painful, but I knew I was incapable of hurting the one person I loved.

"It is sister, I've come to be with you. Tell me sister, were you happy in this life?" I asked.

She smiled, some teeth missing but all I saw was my little baby sister, "Oh brother, yes I was so happy, it was all thanks to you! You gave me freedom, I always had coin, I married and had wonderful children and grandchildren! I named my firstborn son after you! He was just as handsome!" Her eyes has been full of life before she paused, and tears resumed her eyes, "But brother, where were you? Only coin came, but never you? I never saw you after that day you saved me from the market? Why brother? I missed you so, I prayed countless nights for the gods to return you! I was alone!" She burrowed her head into my chest and cried.

I patted her back, she didn't seem to find my coldness or how hard my body was, she didn't notice, and I almost felt human, I felt it returning to me. The last couple decades I had killed, fought, but now I felt like a part of me I had lost had returned.

"I was always here sister, and I will always find you sister, I will never stray again, I swear it. I love you Mneme." I kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Demetri, let us never part again!" She said and I held her until she fell back asleep, hours passed and I couldn't find her presence, but how? I had her in my arms. I had her, but her pulse was gone. She had passed to whatever there was after this plane. I sobbed dry heaves, the vampire approximation to tears for hours. I wanted to bury her, but I knew she had children who would find her and do it. So I left as the sun made its appearance.

For three generations I played benefactor to her children, made sure they were well off, though I never approached them. I feared to see my sisters eyes gazing back to me. It would be too unbearable. After the third generation I decided to loose track of my sisters descendants. They had a hearty inheritance and I knew they would be fine from that point on.

So the centuries passed, the Volturi became my raison d'etre, I served loyally, took my pleasure from good blood, and beautiful women, a life of pleasure mixed with some duty.

* * *

It was at Aro's summit of the 20th century, that I was bestowed with a mission. To seduce the Cullen spinsters, the only uncoupled member of the increasingly powerful and large Cullen clan, second in size only to us. Though Aro considered Carlisle a friend, he knew never to let his guard down, and he wanted Alice and Bella in his guard. Bella, a powerful shield, was the missing link to solidify the invincibility of the Volturi guard. I had been used as a stud before, I was turned in my physical prime, and had been handsome as a man, and that was increased exponentially by immortality. I had seduced, and coerced and never failed or cared much about what I was doing.

I readily made my approach on Isobel of the Cullen clan, sure she would fall easy. If she was a spinster, double the likelihood of my success. Though I thought her beautiful, that was the norm amongst our kind. At first it seemed the shrew was playing hard to get, but as the weeks went by, I realized she was different, with our brief playful exchanged she changed something deep within me, and soon after we had danced that night in Austria, intending to make her succumb to me, the opposite had happened. When I retreated form her family teasing about out date, it dawned that I had become lost in the game. I loved her. Us vampires, we only got one. We fell once, and that was that. She was my mate. After centuries, I finally had someone to love.

Aro was overjoyed when touched my hand and realized I had found my mate, in his eyes it meant it would surely soon be reciprocated, that we had the promise of Bella in our guard. Yet I worried, she did not love me, at least not yet. I spent all my time with her, we became friends, I earned her delicate trust, but I couldn't contain my desire for something more, after a long loveless existence, centuries never thinking I would fall for someone, I had. So when new years came and the opportunity to steal a kiss presented itself I didn't hesitate from pushing for one, I didn't pause to take that kiss when she consented though I knew her to be drinking, but I had too. Though not as drunk, I was eager and kissed her with desire until her sister came and broke me off. I was disappointed but after the intoxication of Bella's presence had worn off, I realized I had gone about it in an unbecoming fashion of someone wishing to court her.

I went to explain this, and Bella granted me audience though she made it clear she did not reciprocate romantic feeling. This devastated me, of course. I confronted her, surely Bella was not seeing right, surely she did not realize her feelings, she had to have them too! One sided mating did not occur as far as I knew. Bella ran from me upset and wouldn't speak to me for a week after.

* * *

I was in London that I learned of Aro's plans for Alice and Bella. I had overheard a conversation I wasn't meant to. Caius and Aro.

"..How did you manage to find her?" I heard Caius voice. I was away not in the same room, but close enough to hear.

"I heard rumors of her, Mele is her name, I invited her to join the guard and she finally came. Now I don't need their consent, I can take it!" Aro exclaimed excitedly.

"How does it work exactly?" Caius asked with doubt.

"Much like mine, just a touch and she can take any gift and bestow it on another! I can't read her unfortunately, due to this, if she touched me my gift would too be stripped! So powerful she is!"

"So you will used this on Alice and Isobel if they refuse to join?"

"They have already refused! Demetri has failed on seducing the minx, so it's up to Mele, tonight at the party I will offer them to join or give us their power."

I ran before I could get caught when I heard the information I needed. I felt loyalty to Aro, but the love to a mate surpasses all. Though I would love to be selfish and keep Bella, I loved too much for her to loose her ability and become our prisoner. I couldn't find Bella, but I could find Alice!

* * *

When I arrived in the woods where she was with her Partner she looked at me with a level of knowing, she must have seen I would tell her. I reiterated what I saw all the same.

"Demetri, you know they will punish you for this. For warning us. Aro will know. He will hurt you." She squirmed from the vision.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about that, you and your family have to leave now."

She crinkled her nose, "If we leave Aro will just use you to find us." She suddenly jumped up, "You must come with us Demetri! It will make it easier!"

"Bella doesn't want me around her."

"She will understand after she hears what you did for us!"

On the lamb with Bella sounded beyond enticing I thought as I entertained the possibility.

"Oh." Alice's face fell as a vision made itself known, and Jasper moved to wrap his arms around her concerned.

"What is it doll?" He asked.

"It won't work. We will be caught with Demetri. The only way I see our escape working is if Demetri stay behind, he needs to occupy the volturi so they don't keep too close tabs on us. You will have to resist searching for us, but eventually you will have to reach out. Bella will attempt to block you. It may fail a couple times…" Alice flipped through possibilities. "They will forgive you, though it won't come easy… Im so sorry Demetri." She grew sad.

I smiled tightly, it didn't reach my eyes, "I knew it to be a possibility. I don't mind, I will try my best to delay it. I will occupy them, you gather your family, get Bella, run."

"Ill tell Bella what you did for us!"

"No, don't. Tell her you saw it out on your own. I don't want her to feel bad for me, or care for me out of pity or debt. I just want her safe and happy." It was true, I wanted to earn it fair and square, and I could wait, I told her as much. Eventually, I would get another chance, for now I would do what I did best, protect her from afar. Do my best to not be used as a weapon against her.

Alice gave me a sorrowful glance, "Farewell Demetri, be safe."

Jasper shook my hand firmly, "Thank you, I was wrong about you, Demetri, You are a good man."

Then they were gone. I took a deep breath, and went forward to meet my fate.

I distracted the Volturi best I could, said I knew the Cullens were at their room, when the party started and they didn't show, Aro finally took my hand, and he never looked at me with the wrath he did then. Jane wrecked my body for hours, until Chelsea was brought in to lull me into submission to do his biding, with the combination of their powers I gave in. For months we traveled hot on their trail, I did my best to resist and it helped give them head starts. It took five years for Aro to forgive my betrayal.

"I can't fault you Demetri, mate's are our weakness. We will eventually get them though, you have only delayed what is inevitable." Aro had said when he had forgiven me.

I still had to search for them once in a while, but it wasn't as bad, Bella's shield had grown and could resist me. I kind of lived for those brief moments when I reached out to her, I could her her presence, she held be back, but in her defense I could sense her mind, I felt like I could almost touch her, smell her. I hoped one day she may reconsider, may miss me, and would willingly come and join me.

* * *

Now: 

We had been the last few months in Western United States. Felix, Jane, Alec and I had been hot on the trail of some rowdy nomads. We had received a tip from Laurent, a law abiding vampire. He claimed he met the two Victoria and James who had plans to build an army and who were not being cautious about covering their tracks, haunting in a manner that verged on careless. He was acting as our witness, taking note of their crimes.

We as the Volturi have the unfortunate rule of allowing crimes to occur when we might have been able to stop them, if it meant having a better argument to lawfully end a vampire's existence. Right now however they had around 5 newborns, if we didn't have Jane and Alec they could pose a threat. For now we followed from a distance.

They were currently crossing to a new American territory, a cloudy state called Oregon.

* * *

So we finally got a brief look into Demetri! I have always known this would be his backstory, but not gonna lie, I was crying while writing his scenes with Mneme, he really loved his sister. I didn't think a writer would feel that way from her own writing. What do we think? Please review!

Mneme is a name that means memory in Greek! Thought the name fitting!

Anyone shipping Demetri and Bella? Or Edward and Bella? Who is endgame? I won't tell till the end ; )

_Fun fact of the week_: Robert Pattinson consistently makes it to top ten list of _stinky, unhygienic_ celebrities! Eww!

Next chapter we will finally see the set up to the underlying plot kick in! I can't wait!

Please review!

-xoxo Shifra


	11. Chapter 11: Plans of Mice & Men

_Do better, my reader_

_don't fall through _

_for once, be a cheerleader_

_and leave a review._

This chapter is late because I didn't get enough feedback with the last two chapters, so the updates will be slower since the enthusiasm seems limited. If you didn't like them, tell me, I can't improve without your feedback! If you did like them, lmk, its encouraging!

**Did you guys noticed I designed a new banner? Check it out! :) LMK what you think please!**

Writing Soundtrack: 

At a Glance- Message to Bears

Gotta have you- Weepies

Fade into you- Mazzy

There is a light that never goes out - The Smiths

White Winter Hymnal - Fleet Foxes

* * *

**Chapter 11: Those Pesky Plans of Mice and Men **

**_"Man plans and G-d laughs." Jewish Proverb _**

**1936, Forks WA:**

Rosalie's high pitch squeal drew me out of my hunt and chased away a gazelle. I turned to find her splattered in blood from Emmett's kill. He had knocked the head of a Grizzly clean off. Now Rosalies pale blue dress was ruined. For a second I braced for her wrath, but it didn't come.

"Oh why you! You'll pay for that!" She exclaimed with a mischievous look that was undermined by her bright smile that reached her eyes. Her smiles before Emmett didn't extended past a tight lipped mask.

Rosalie grabbed at the remains of her doe, ripping through its belly and revealing long entrails, before flinging them at Emmett, his previously white shirt now crimson spattered.

The both broke out in childish hollers and raced through the woods, past my line of sight allowing the quiet to slowly seep back in.

If someone had stumbled upon the euphoric blood spattered pair in the woods, they would be met with a petrifying and unsettling sight indeed.

Rosalie had been uncharacteristically joyful since she found and saved Emmett a year prior. Although Emmett caused quite a few headaches as a newborn (he slipped up on the vegetarian diet enough times for us to warrant moving to the other side of the country earlier than planned), I was glad he was my brother.

More than that, I was happy for Rosalie. I hadn't seen her smile truly until he arrived. She was still no cake walk, but boy was she improved in terms of her demeanor and temper!

We had arrived in this quiet northwestern corner of cloudy Washington not a fortnight prior. It was quite lovely here, verdant foliage and much less sunny that West Virginia had been. We would be able to assimilate quite well.

I was musing about pros of our relocation when the distant aggressive growl of Emmett and Rosalie drew my attention back to them. The playfulness was gone in tone. Worried I ran over, Carlisle and Esme already there. The foreign smell hit me a millisecond before my eyes zoned in on the four wolves. Except were they truly wolves?

They were closer to the size of bears than wolves. I had lived years now off animal blood. Ive seen all large mammal species in the American continent. I had never encountered such creatures before. The most searing part was their blood repulsed me, the odor was.. off-putting. Animal blood had never been quite appetizing yet never reached repugnant.

They were now circling our group in the most odd precise manner even for a pack of wolves, there seemed to be a deliberation to them, the hint of higher intelligence. I looked over to Esme and Carlisle. Esme looked just as confused as me. Good so I wasn't the only one seeing the oddness to these creatures. There was something about them that spoke to me in some corner of my vampire instinct, something that said, _'Dont attack, danger!'_. As a vampire it was only other strange vampires that gave me a sense of danger, otherwise every other creature was below me on the food chain. These were no normal wolves. The others must have the same feeling, as even Emmett our most aggressive, only managed to bare his teeth in a growl, but stayed firm in place not daring to make a move forward. Carlisle stared at the wolves in deep appraisal.

Carlisle then moved forward hands out in a motion that read _'easy there'. _

_"_Hello there, might we talk?" Was he actually speaking to the animals?

"Are you _talking_ to the _dogs_?" Rosalie spat incredulously. My train of thoughts were along the same theme. Carlisle had always been a tad eccentric but this was odd even for him.

Esme looked from Carlisle back to the wolves as if gaining his drift. "Carlisle, you think this is like the one we encountered in Romania back in 1872?"

Carlisle gave a slight nod, "We do not wish to fight you, we mean you no harm, there is no need for our kind not to leave today in peace.." He finished delicately.

My eyes traced over the individual reactions of the four wolves. They seemed to be deliberating somehow.. Their facial expressions colorful, their eyes seemed to take into consideration what was being said. Suddenly the largest one, a silver furred one, his body seemed to jerk and contort and reform until in its place was a large muscled copper skin man with long charcoal black hair. Rosalie took a sharp inhale in shock. Emmett looked dumbstruck.

He was naked, and he rose from his knees, his posture confident and defiant as i'd never seen a human man look at us. Not a human man, his smell was still that of the wolf he had seemingly had replaced. He took a step forward towards Carlisle, his posture spoke distrust of us. His wolf companions growl remained a constant background, a subtle threat to us.

" I am the chief of the Quileute tribe. Your kind is not welcomed. This land is ours." He said sternly in his deep baritone.

"My apologies, we were unaware this land was claimed. We just moved to the area. My name is Carlisle and this is my family." He clipped diplomatically while gesturing to us.

The man raised his eyes to give us a cursory glance filled with disdain.

"Family." He spat, "I didn't know your kind was capable of such things as family." He said coldly.

Carlisle smiled sadly, "We are, we are not so different your kind and ours. We are both considered monsters, both living a secret life among mortal men. Both capable of love."

The man looked at Carlisle as if he had grown a second head, "We are not monsters, we are protectors. We protect from you, you _cold ones_. We have dealt with your kind before. We will dispose of you if necessary. We will not have you take anymore of our tribe. We will never let that happen again." His voice broke at the last word.

Carlisle leveled his stare at the man, "I am sorry to hear you've had a negative experience with others like us. You needn't worry about my family, we do not feed like the others, our sustenance is the same as yours, we feast on animals. No humans. We won't be any trouble."

The other wolves growled, and the man balled his fists, "We don't believe you. You will leave this territory, out of this state or we will kill you."

Emmett contorted his face into a rage, "This is a free country, we can go wherever the hell we want, and good luck taking us!" He flexed his arm as he held his fist starting to move forward. Esme put out an arm to restrain him.

Carlisle squared his shoulders. "We just moved to the area, we are not leaving. Im afraid we outnumber you, might I suggest that instead of leading to blows we could work out a treaty of sorts? I don't want the squabbles of the past impede a beneficial coexistence."

The man scoffed, "What would be beneficial to us?"

"We would stay off your hunting land, but we remain in our new home, you won't encounter us in your woods. We do not take kindly to nomadic vampires, or cold ones as you refer to us, and we will ensure you tribe does not encounter as of them for the next decade of so we remain here. Your people will never be safer."

"We don't need your help."

"Ah, at contraire you do. Your pack is small in size, young in experience. You could not take us, sure you may take a life, but you know we would win. We don't want that, we just want to stay in Forks. Let us do so, no blood will be spilt today or tomorrow. Except for animal, that is." He grinned charismatically.

The man sized us up and something he saw must have finally convinced him.

"If we are to go into an agreement then we insist the following; You may not attack any other humans, as soon as we see one attacked this treaty is void. Actually if you bite any man, curse someone else with your disease you will have us to answer to."

"Agreed," Carlisle nodded, "You must also agree never to reveal to others what we truly are. We require the utmost secrecy. Of course we will return the favor, we won't speak of what you are."

The wolves began to release their tense posture and so did we. The man held his lips in a tight line as he nodded ever so slightly.

Carlisle moved forward to shake his hand, and the man appraised his hand for a second before hesitantly shaking it.

The handshake was over as soon as it had started. The man backed away, his fellows by his side before turning and morphing back to the silver wolf as they retreated back into the woods.

* * *

I stared at the dwindling ambers, flickering, wrestling to maintain their fire. It was such a mundane sight, but it all seemed so fantastical, now that I was nestled in his warm, tender arms.

A blanket I had insisted be placed between us for his comfort scarcely muted the magic that was his presence.

His heavy breathing, a musical sound, still a bit shaky from our kissing. His heart beat matched it. It was out of tempo, missing beats, two quick thumps, then suddenly a skipped one, before it would find its due course, and then resumed the whole jumbled dance again.

His right hand was drawing toe curling, shiver inducing, loops into my shoulder. His left one playing with a strand of my hair. Though he had no more hands to spare, it didn't stop him from finding other ways to actively touch me; His soft lips continuously molded into the back of my head, as if the action would merit them a permanent residence. His whole body seemed to meld itself to me, hugging me, cuddling me, drawing me in.

It was lovely, though there was an underlying tragedy to it; his breath too nervous, his heart too racing, his lips too searching, his hands too desperate, his body too clutching. It reflected the atmosphere of an unwillingness to release a treasure just retrieved. As if in an impossible dream, you're in yet still aware it is just that, and if you give loose even an inch of the rope tying you to your sleep you will surely wake, the illusion, and all the joy it tailored will evaporate with it. I hadn't dreamed in a nearly a century and the comparison was the closet I could muster, since I had never experienced anything in its likeness in this existence. It was with that ambitious determination that Edward Masen clung to me and I leaned into him with equal fervor.

I had to wonder why this all felt so oddly familiar, his hold. I had never been held like this in my life. It made me consider what Carlisle and Esme so resolutely believed, that there were souls bound together, predetermined to meet. That if you missed them in one life, you'd seem them in the said that fate brought them together and tied them in this vampiric existence so that they would never have to forget again, never have to look for the other once more.

Had I met Edward in another life? Had we been together, just like in this perfect moment? If I had lived through the influenza, would I have had him to look forward to?

I turned my head suddenly hungry for the reassurance of his face. Craning my neck I looked back and up at him and met his hooded emerald eyes. His green was such a sight to behold, I couldn't have imagined a more beautiful shade to color a pair of soulful eyes. I had only looked into amber and black eyes for company. This was akin to learning the world was not only black and white, discovering my eyes had the capacity to process took one hand and pulled my chin up to meet my lips with his.

My eyes fell shut, no hesitation, and my cold lips met his warm tender ones in a heart splitting kiss. It was a slow sort of kiss, no rush, and so tender.

As he broke away to take a breath I sighed dreamily.

He looked at my expression with humor.

"This, I feel guilty. As if I'm doing something not allowed." I admitted my eyes bearing into his, "If I wasn't condemned for what I _am_, as those religious sort say, surely kissing someone like you, an _angel" _I caressed his cheek at this, _"Surely this is sin."_

Edward smirked raising his eyebrow, "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" He howled dramatically in a shakespearian theatrical tone, "O Give me my sin again!" I giggled as he grabbed my face and kissed me thoroughly again.

"Quoting Romeo and Juliet? I thought you had said they were fools?" I questioned breaking away.

"Oh they are." He grinned, "Doesn't mean they are thoroughly irredeemable."

I smirked, planting a kiss on his cheek as I made to rise from his lap. His arms protested, tightening around my waist.

"Where are you going?"

"It's getting late. You need to get home and I have to yell at Alice."

"Dont go too hard on her. She helped me find you." He rose and placed a hand on my arm, "It was a good thing."

"Be that as it may, it wasn't her place."

"Im getting the sense you are quite stubborn." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and we made our way back to his car.

* * *

The car ride was mind numbingly slow, but I didn't mind. The crawl at which humans drove was bearable at his side. He kept a hand placed in mine, the other on the steading wheel. The slight movements on his tendons as he steered made me salivate, not in the vampiric sense, no his subtle muscle was enticing, masculine. I wanted to run my hand on them.

_'Take me out tonight, take me anywhere, I don't care…'_

The familiar tune played on his playlist. I laughed.

_'..Driving in your car, I never never want to go home, because I haven't got one… anymore..'_

"Are you positive you are seventeen?" I questioned. His playlist was consistently of the dated variety.

_'…And if a double-decker bus crashes into us to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die _

_To die by your side well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine..' _ Edward sang along halfheartedly deliberately ignoring my question. His voice was beautiful.

He half turned to me, "I'll be eighteen in two weeks." He resumed his singing as his eyes fell back on the dark road.

I stared at his profile admiringly. He was too perfect. My chest ached, he can't be meant for me. '_He may be meant for you,_' a small voice reassured, _'but not for long. Not is he won't change for you..'._

That's right. This beautiful angel, he had an expiration date, one he might be content with. One I can't ask him to forgo selfishly.

_ '…I thought oh God, my chance has come at last, but then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn't ask..'_

* * *

Edward wanted me to meet his mother and drive me to my house but I declined both offers. I claimed it was late, and when he insisted to drive me back I kissed his cheek and before he knew it, I had jumped out of the moving car, in a speed he couldn't track, and was running through the forest back home, catching a quick muttering of a curse on his end from the surprise of my dematerializing.

The truth was I was nervous to meet his mother and wanted to put it off as much as possible. I had to admit the idea of meeting his mother was terrifying. Not because she was human and would likely disapprove if she truly knew what I was. No, what scarred me was she wouldn't approve of me at all. I wasn't known for making good impressions, I lacked my families charms. I was a bit withdrawn, awkward, anti social. Well at least at first. Some of that anxiety ingrained in me from seeking Mothers approval and secret desire to fit in from my human years had accompanied me into this life. Not much, but enough for it to flare up with such a high risk introduction as Edward's mother.

I tried to put the affair out of my mind as I approached the familiar trees singling I was less than a few seconds from home. I had more important matters to attend to now. Alice.

"Alice! " I called, Rose and Esme came down to meet me, "Where is that traitorous dwarf?" I demanded.

"Woah there, settle down Bella." Carlisle, calm as ever, said from behind me, hands on a leather bound book.

"Has the pixie filled the lot of you in on what she did?" I asked incredulous.

"Bella dear, why are you so worked up?" Esme asked in her sweet soprano.

Her scent alerted me before her voice, she had appeared. I turned to find her half peaking behind the safety of the statuesque of Jaspers height.

"Bella, in my defense he already knew!" She pointed out.

In that moment her comical expression, the exhaustion of being mad at her, and the truth that she had done Edward and I a favor evaporated all the pent up rage.

She visible let out a breath as surely a vision had clued her into my change of heart. She danced out from Jasper's shadow and simmered into the light, grinning widely as we both reached out to embrace.

"You better not put me through this again, Alice. I mean it, no more butting in!"

"Bella, might I be so bold as to point out that I was right?"

I rolled my eyes, and released her crossing my arms over my chest. She grinned with conspiracy in her eyes. It was in her nature. What did I expect. I sighed turning to the rest of my family.

They eyed me expectantly.

"I don't know how much Alice has revealed, so i'll just cut to the chase. We have a problem."

"Is this problem the reasons why Alice called the Denali's to come in a rush?" Rose asked.

I turned surprise, "The Denali's are coming?" I asked surprised.

Alice puckered her lips, "Um, yes. I called them an hour ago they should be here in a few more.."

"Why did you do that." I wondered.

"That's what we have been wondering.." Emmett said.

"Im not sure yet"

"What kind of non answer is that?"

"Well, see it's not clear yet. I just saw them here and then the rest of the vision has blank spots. I couldn't see, as if they were censored. I just felt the feeling, that they had to be here, that we needed them there."

Jasper sent out a wave of calm sensing the tension. Alice not knowing was not commonplace for us. She always had answers.

"Bella, if you didn't know about the Denali's, what is the trouble you spoke of?" Carlisle asked.

Right, I had to tell them I had decided to pursue the forbidden romance with a human, with Edward.

"I'm afraid Edward knows everything. About us." Rosalie groaned and I continued, "Oh, and um I may be a bit in love with him."

Esme cheered, "Bella! Dear, that is no trouble at all! This is excellent news!" She embraced me. She thought I would never find anyone at these heights I'm sure.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly, "Bella, this is good news. When do we meet this suitor?" Leave it to Carlisle to still be protective of me, a century old vampire. His little vampire girl I would always be in his kind eyes.

I grinned shyly, "Tomorrow is Friday, maybe ill bring him over after school."

"I hate to be that bitch, but it seems someone has to." Rosalie interrupted the festivities, "Bella, it is a risk to expose us, especially when we are on the run from the volturi." She had a valid point, but she didn't know Edward. We hadn't a thing to fear. Alice beat me to it.

"Rose, I foresee no complications in Edwards part, he is decided to keep our secret. He loves Bella." I couldn't fight the grin at hearing Alice's confirmation on his feelings. So I tried to casually duck my head and look out the back window.

Emmett came to stand besides me as Alice and Rose argued some more in the background. He threw a heavy arm around my shoulder and squeezed hard.

I looked up at him smiling down at me, a teasing expression lurking beneath his eyes. "Im happy for you Izzy." He said sincerely in his deep baritone instead.

Uncomfortable with the corniness overload that was today, I wormed out of his half embrace.

"No cutting remarks or jokes? I'm gonna go up to my room for a bit." I backed away suppressing the smile, "This is too disorienting." I waved my hand at him as he chuckled, making my escape.

* * *

**Portland, Now **

"Jane how far are going to let this go?" I asked leaning my head back against the brick wall. We were on a rooftop. The Nomads we had been tracking just below tormenting a young girl, corralling her.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Are we feeling pity for the human, Demetri?" She barked back.

"I want to get this job over with, get back to Volterra. Dont you?"

"What's the rush to get back to our stuffy castle? America is nice, a good variety in humans. Very diverse. Italian after Italian and the constant stream of tourists gets _dull_." She emphasized the word. "I like the cleanse in palette." She licked her lips.

I ran a hand through my black hair, messing up the styling, "I just think we've got enough evidence to close this case and deliver our justice." I reminded, "How large do your want their army to get? Aro wanted this nipped in the bud." Armies were not something taken lightly for the Volturi, they were seen as a challenge.

"Demetri, you are no fun. It's far too easy. We haven't had a good scuffle in decades." Felix argued, sitting at the edge of the roof, his legs dangling. "With Alec and Jane on our side you know size doesn't matter, well not in this instance" he amended wickedly.

Alec and Felix laughed. Jane rolled her eyes. The screams were coming louder now from down below. The transformation was in progress. Another member in their army. The tally was up to six newborns.

I turned away to the other end of the roof, away from the others. I looked up at the the cloudy overcast. It was night now, there should be stars. The clouds instead were all to be seen, a gray ash color that dimly reflected the city light pollution. I sighed. My hand twitched in curiosity, absentmindedly reaching for my pocket. I tried to resist the impulse. I couldn't. I pulled out the folded and torn picture, it had been much abused over the years, but I could still see her lovely visage.

_Bella_. The name caused an ancient ache. I wanted to reach out for her. I didn't. It wasn't right to. I did it only at Aro's request. I knew how much it must distress her. She would fight back, and it was pointless.

"Demetri.." Felix called me over, I hastily folded the picture back into my pocket and composed my face to its stony mask. Duty called.

* * *

Do I still have some invested readers? Well put your review were your mouth is, and leave one! Ask me questions, suggestions, comments, I want to hear your thoughts! The more reviews the sooner the update ; )

**BEFORE YOU LEAVE CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL AS TO MY NEXT PROJECT! ON MY PAGE! PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Simple Life

I got some amazing reviews! I am absolutely ecstatic! Every comment I get makes me so incandescently happy, thank you guys for your support! I got to writing this chapter right away to thank you, I hope you enjoy it!

**Note:** Demetri follows his book description, so unlike Bella and Edward, he doesn't look like his miscast movie counterpart, I chose greek male model Alexis Papas, google him ;) You _won't_ be disappointed..

Playlist:

In the Sun- Chris Martin & Michael Stipe

Simple Life- Weepies

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Simple Life **

_"If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster_

_ And treat those two impostors just the same.." Rudyard Kipling, IF_

1979: Wiscasset, Maine

We had been in the sleepy village for ranging on a month and I had barely made it through three of Demetri's outreaches, they were everyday. We had just arrived and soon we would likely have to flee again. Living on the lamb was not suiting us, I could tell my family was unhappy and couldn't help but feel guilty, it was my fault. Demetri wanted me, Aro wanted me and I wasn't nearly strong enough to make up for it. I needed to get stronger, my training wasn't enough. The others wouldn't complain to me, they were all extremely supportive, especially Rosalie surprisingly. Yet I could tell they were all at their wits end. The voice in the back of my head has been getting louder and sounding more rational lately.

_'Maybe if you tried human blood, you would be strong enough to withstand Demetri..' it invited._

_'Just a few humans would do, you could pick ones no one would miss, bad people..' it argued._

_"It's them or your family..' it warned._

I shuddered. I couldn't let Carlisle and Esme down that way. I had kept with the diet throughout the years, I had _finally_ achieved a relatively high self control where being near humans barely discomforted me. Now I wanted to slip. Not for the delicious scent, not because the blood was just there, open wound. I wanted to hunt a human. I wanted to see the full potential of a vampire on human blood. Demetri he had a thousand years on me in exercise with his gift, I had barely fifty. I was on animal blood which barely satiated the thirst and kept me from unlocking all my ability. I could even the playing field with Demetri, then perhaps I could protect my family. Then the pain wouldn't come to torment me when he reached for me. Torment had become my constant companion. I wanted to take back control. This depression was fast engulfing me.

I thought about it for weeks, but I never seriously considered it. Perhaps that's why Alice never asked, never tried to talk me down.

All it took was the wrong place, the wrong time.

Sitting at the edge of the rocky wave breakers overlooking Sheepscot river, one late April night.

He reached out. One second I am basking in the moonlight, almost content. The next it's as if a _thousand_ hammers reach out and are attempting to crack my skull open, I could see colors with each impact explode like fireworks, like iron on iron sparking. I'm clutching my head focusing, willing an invisible matter to protect me, to encapsulate to hide me. When I come to I am withering on the ground and Demetri has breached my barriers. Impotent failure!

"Miss, miss, are you alright?" The male voice alerts me that I am not alone.

My eyes adjust and focus on him. He must be in his forties, dressed in lobster man rubber overalls, concern etched on his earnest face.

The anger, the desperation, they compounded in me, _boiled my veins,_ evaporating any rational thought. In that instance, morality is no more a foregone conclusion, I was way beyond it. In less than a second from setting eyes in the man, before even an emotion such as fear or surprise could be registered in his eyes, I had reached up and pressed my lips against his neck, my teeth breaking his skin effortlessly.

The taste! It would hunt me. Indescribable pleasure, incomparable! It was as if I had been in a desert for a century searching for nourishment, and I had found an oasis. I groaned in ecstasy, my eyes closing, drowning in the high. Ravenous feeding! Why did I deny myself the pleasure so long? I must have been mad! So lost in the taste of human blood I was, that I didn't even sense their arrival.

"Bella! What the hell!" Alice's voice squeaked in shock.

I felt a pair of hands trying to pry me from the increasingly cold body.

"Isobel, this isn't right!" Carlisle's voice was stern, "Thats enough!"

"Might as well let her finish." Jasper spoke up, "The damage is done." Always the cynic, never sugar coating it.

"We have bigger problems, Alice said Aro knows where we are, we must go." Rosalie chimed in.

I took the last sip, the body was drained. More, more, MORE!

I jumped up and started to make my way to the town, towards all those pulsing hearts, sweet blood pulsating, crying out to me, when three pairs of arms held me down.

I growled but couldn't break free from Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett holding me in place. Esme moved in front of my face.

Her soft eyes were sad, as she took in my primitive growls, my teeth barred, my now crimson eyes frenzied. She placed her small hand up to my cheek halting me mid growl.

"Bella, darling, this isn't you. Come back to me, look."

I followed her eye line to the crumpled body of the lobster man. My face crumbled in guilt. His lifeless face. A perfect stranger, who had stopped in concern for me.

"He had a family, friends, people who cared for him." Esme whispered.

I felt my being leave my body as the horror of my actions sobered me. I let out a cry as my body went limp in the grip of my brothers and Carlisle. They released me and I hugged my body as I wailed. Mistake after mistake! I used to think of myself as disciplined. This year had started with a meanigless kiss that led to a world wide manhunt for m me and my family, one I couldn't even stop with my poor handle of my abilities, and now just four months later, I had killed a human. _Murder!_ Tasted the forbidden drug. What a total failure I had turned out to be. Age had made me dumber. Why couldn't I get anything right anymore? Why is everything getting harder?

I heard Carlisle instruct Jasper to get rid of the man, and then after five minutes Alice approached me cautiously.

Alice kneeled down, "Bella, I've slipped before. I know what you are going through. We don't have time to linger around, we have to go. We will help you work this out later. They're coming." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded not meeting anyones eyes, guilt ridden. I would have to fix this, i'd make it up to them. I could pity myself later. I rose on shaky legs, together we ran towards the tree line, to find a new safe haven. Temporary asylum.

* * *

Now: Forks, WA

"Bella!" Kate ran to envelop me in her embrace. "Oh thanks for making time to see me when you dropped by last month!" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it was a quick visit, I didn't even mean to see Tatian." We broke apart.

"Well you are lucky you are impervious to my sparks, or you'd truly be sorry!" She quipped with a smile.

It was always a grand occasion when our two families were reunited. The Emmett and Tatian broke one of Esme's vase's as they joshed around warranting a stern discipline from both Carmen and Esme. Rosalie and Irina were gushing about each others outfits. Carlisle and Eleazar chuckling, probably over a corny dad joke.

"So if my intel serves, we are here for Bella's wedding to the human?" Tatian teased when we had all settled around the dinning table, the dinning room's sole purpose was for these tete a tete's .

I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned wickedly back.

Alice sighed as she rubbed her temples, "I.. I don't.. I can't see.. there is something missing I can't.." She dropped her hands and huffed in frustration. Jasper rubbed her back, his face concerned for his petit wife.

"Alice been havin' many visions, for many possible tomorrows, but not a lick of 'em makes any damn logic." Jasper turned to the room to explain in his deep drawl, "There seems to be some sort of block that make them make as much sense as tits on a bull, but she is sure it's all fixin' up to a confrontation. Best have y'all around till then."

Tatian staged whispered to Esme who was seated besides him, "What did the cowboy just yee haw about?"

Emmett and Kate chuckled and Jasper leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, his expression unamused.

"I was perfectly clear.." Jasper mumbled defensively as he looked down at his boots, "I ain't got an accent y'all do.." he grumbled lowly to himself.

I bit my lip concerned, a residue habit from my human years. Something was coming and even Alice wasn't sure. Whatever it was bad enough to warrant us to call in the Denali's…

My mind suddenly went to Edward. What if he was at risk? Would I be able to protect him and all the people in this room? All the people I loved? This must be volturi related, it was our only threat.

"Well we must all be thinking the same thing," Irina broke the silence, her eyes fierce, "It's the _fucking_ Volturi. They are the only ones who could pose a threat to all of us. They must have found a way to get around Alice's visions, that would explain the blind spots!" Irina, like her sister and brother held a strong disdain for the Volturi ever since they killed their creator, for making an immortal child.

Carlisle looked pensive, his arms crossed atop the mahogany table, "Its a possibility." He and Eleazar exchanged a worried look.

Alice frowned, "I don't think they are behind the blind spots, I may not _see_ them, but I can still _read_ that whatever is obscured is something we need.. It's not so much that I can't see the problem, it's more that _the solution is concealed_…" She was about to reach back up to her forehead, but Jasper stilled her hands before they reached their destination. Instead he brought them to his lips and gave them a reassuring peck coupled with a wry smile.

"So we have a problem that _hasn't_ happened yet, and a solution to said problem that we are _blind_ to?" Kate remarked, "_Is that all_?" She raised one eyebrow to highlight her sarcasm, the gesture was superfluous as her voice conveyed it in scores.

Rosalie sighed as she got up from her chair, "Not much we can do until one or the other presents itself. We should just be prepared for the worst."

"Rose is right, no use stressing about it now. Worry makes you suffer twice." Tatian agreed, "We should be well fed and that's about all there is to do."

"And Bella and I can train." Kate lit up, grinning she held up her right hand with blue electric sparks, "Who wants to…" before she finished her sentence the room has been evacuate by all except us, "… volunteer." She ended with a pout.

* * *

The next morning despite all the uncertainty I was keen to see Edward. Partially because I was worried what everything meant for his safety, but mostly because I couldn't wait until lunch, I drove my Fisker Karma to his house and parked outside. He could ride with me today, that way I could keep him safe. I sighed and dropped my head on the steering wheel. What am I doing? I am in no position to pursue a relationship with him! I have the most dangerous organization in the whole world after me, I'm at the top of a vampire syndicates most wanted! My life had been hard the last 27 years, for me and my loved ones. The Denali's were now here indefinitely to risk their lives for us, for me.

"Stupid vampire abilities." I groaned. I knew this gift was lame when Eleazar identified it. It caused nothing but trouble, it wasn't as flashy as Kate's sparks, as useful as Jasper's pathokenises, as awesome as Alice's visions, as ethereal as Tatian's..

A knock at my side of the window made me lift my head in surprise. Edward. I could feel my stomach almost flutter. How did he always catch me by surprise? I smiled at him as I rolled down the window. He was wearing a beanie I'd grown accustomed to him wearing and a black pea coat with a burgundy scarf that made his eyes pop. A city boy through and through, no high school boy dressed nearly as sophisticated.

As soon as the window was no longer between us, he leaned his head in and stole a kiss. My eyes didn't have time to close before it was done. He walked around the car and hopped in the passenger seat. He threw his messenger bag in the back seat.

"This is a bit backwards." He said, "I should be the one picking you up and driving you to school. I would if you would tell me where you live.."

"Should I also wear your letterman jacket and you class ring?" I said in a mocking tone as I reversed the car, "Ask me to go _steady first a_nd buy me some pop,_ then we'll talk."_ I teased.

He laughed, "Seriously, I want to see your room, meet the rest of your family, you to meet my mom, and see my room.."

"A lot of talk about rooms, and you haven't even gotten me a promise ring." I quipped. "The other boys will say I'm easy."

He smiled shaking his head, "Bella _must_ you always be so obtuse?" He said lovingly.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot with 30 minutes to spare till class.

As I parked the car it dawned on me, "Crap!" I muttered mostly to myself but Edward had just reached my drivers side door to open it for me and had heard the curse.

I looked up to his questioning face, "Small town, small school, but big rumors. Us arriving together, it's going to create a commotion, I hadn't taken that into account.." I palmed my hand against my forehead.

Edward reached for my hand and pulled me out of the car. He closed the door behind me and placed his arms on either side of my should, his hands gripping the roof of the vehicle, trapping me. He leaned his face down until it was level with mine. I still wouldn't meet his eye, so Edward leaned in until his nose touched the tip of mine and nudged it. I stopped breathing, and met his sage eyes.

He leaned all the way in now, pressing his hot lips very tenderly against mine. We connected like puzzle pieces, I pressed my chest against his, reached a hesitant hand to his cheek and felt the pleasant warmth of his blood pool there.

He broke away slowly, and moved his hands to push my shoulder back and look upon my face again, this time he found a willing and enthusiastic participant, my eyes readily looking up into his.

_"Who gives a fuck_." He said with a crocked smile, one that caused one cheek to dimple. I beamed back, my anxiety dissipating and he put one arm around me as we made our way through the parking lot towards the front doors.

People may have stared at us, or talked, hell someone might have thrown their lunch at me, I wouldn't have noticed. It was as if I was in one of those kitschy snow globes. In it there was no room for vampire politics, stalkers with vendettas, or insipid kids. Just a charming little picturesque scene. Edward and I.

* * *

After I had gotten home from dropping of Edward, I found Tatian leaning against the banister as I made my way up to my room. He gave me an empathetic knowing smile that gave me pause but he wondered off before I could press him on it. I soon put together what it had been about.

"BELLA!" Alice sang, "Come, _quick_ we haven't _much_ time!" She was in my bathroom, a salon chair and other hair and make up tools were scattered about my counters. Rosalie was there too, she held a can of hairspray in one hand. Irina was in my closet making disapproving noises as she looked at my simple selection.

My eyes swept the scene, "What is going on?" This wasn't the first time Alice has ambushed me with a makeover, but with all that was happening it seemed as odd time for her to drag the family to a cat walk or a gala.

Alice grinned, her high cheekbones straining against her skin, "That's for _me_ to see, and _you_ to find out."

"Take my advice," Rosalie swiveled the chair to face me, "Sit down and don't ask too many questions - it will be over with faster that way."

* * *

One hour later Alice was uncovering my eyes in front of the full length mirror, "Ta da! Oh don't you just _love_ it! You look just _darling_!"

I was in a v neck intricately beaded blue flapper dress with black accents, that fell just above my knees with fringe. The twenties inspired ensemble was completed with two long chained pearl necklaces, black gloves that reached just past my elbows, black mary jane pumps, a feathered band across my forehead and my long hair done in a complicated low side style. My eyeshadow was smoky, with generous rouge and lipstick.

My mouth hung open speechless.

"Well, do you like it?" Irina asked from my bed.

"Did I forget we were having a decades party?" Maybe this was to celebrate the arrival of the Denalis, but no one else was dressed. Not even Alice was dressed. I blanched in horror and turned from my reflection to find Alice's coy smile.

"Alice, why am _I_ the only one in costume?" I demanded, now panicking.

She giggled, and reached for my arm dragging me down the stairs. We were just reaching the last landing to the first floor when I heard tires pulling up a mile away, his familiar scent reached me like a ton of bricks.

I ripped my arm out of her grip, "Alice, _what_ did you plot?!" I pressed.

Emmett suddenly materialized, "Is it meet the boyfriend and embarrass Bella o'clock yet?" He winked at me.

My eyes nearly bulged from my sockets, I seriously considered ditching the family and Edward at that moment. I know it was serious because Alice cried, "Bella, don't be _dramatic_!" in protest to the vision it elicited.

Rose helped her drag me down to the foyer where Carlisle and Esme were positively ecstatic. The Denali's were in various positions around the living room looking delighted at my impending humiliation.

Edward fist barely made contact with the door before it was opened wide by Esme.

"Edward, great to properly meet you! Please, do come in!" Esme invited, "Might I take your coat?"

"Thank you." Edward said as he took it off and handed it to her, revealing a double breasted grey suit. His hair was gelled back, his face cleanly shaved, like i'd seen in that picture with his father in New York. That Benedict Arnold, he was in cahoots with the pixie!

"I also brought you some flowers, Mrs. Cullen" He handed a Esme a bouquet of pink and white roses.

"What a gentlemen!" Esme cooed as she admired them, "Please call me Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle."

Edward reached out his hand and Carlisle stepped forward to shake it, "Good to meet you, sir."

Carlisle smiled warmly, "No need for sir son, Carlisle will do just fine."

* * *

Anyone else get a little chocked up with Carlisle meeting Edward in this AU? They are like Father and Son soul mates, its kind of sad that they don't get reunited until now, heavens knows Edward needs a good paternal role model, given his severe daddy issues. ; P

What do we think of Bella slipping up with the diet? I mean she is only Vampire, she's no_ mary sue,_ no siree! I won't have lazy perfect one dimensional characters here if I can help it!

Thanks again for the amazing reviews! _See_ how I get out a chapter right away with the proper encouragement ? :3

Jasper says: Hang on to your cowboy hats and mechanical bulls, cause next chapter is a _doozy!_ **MAJOR EVENT! **

_~xoxo, Shifra _

**vvvvv Leave me some reviews to reply to! vvvvv**


End file.
